Ladies of the Rose
by nehimasgift
Summary: Ever wonder what they're like under their masks? Well Eriko, Kel, Shinko, and Yuki are the best of friends yet they all live separate lives only to be tied by their pledge. Seen through Eriko's eyes and those around her. Post LK.
1. Many Introductions

**Many Introductions:**

Disclaimer: It's amazing how my name isn't Tamora Pierce and yet I like to play with her characters. Too bad that I only own Eriko and her family but what are you going to do when all you have is an overactive imagination and proudly make no money from this.

* * *

Down a long corridor, two voices could be heard arguing amongst themselves. While one was scolding the other was more carefree and light. As they came closer to the end, one was clearly a young woman of 19 years wearing a kimono typical of her Yamani heritage and culture. Her pale pink kimono covered a tall yet light figure where her black hair was set in a bun of a simple style. Her dark eyes and light skin made her look soft and beautiful. The other was wearing beige breeches and a light blue tunic, while the person's hair was covered by a shawl, the person's voice was feminine and light as were her features.

"Oh for Mitros' sake," the girl said taking off her friend's shawl.

"Well you try riding with your brothers while they pull at your hair," the other girl spat.

"Now see here Eriko. You're already late so you might as well try and look presentable," she told the girl in breeches.

Eriko only snorted lightly before brushing off her friend.

Eriko or Eri was 18 years old, soon to be 19, had long dark wavy brown hair that fell almost halfway her back. Her dark cerulean eyes usually sparkled but under the circumstances her eyes were tired. Her body was light and her height only fell an inch or two short of her friend.

"Yuki, stop it!" Eri said as she swatted Yuki's hand away.

"I'm only trying to smooth down your hair," Yuki said as they continued down the corridor.

Reaching the door at the end of the hall, Eri and Yuki knocked before being allowed in by a servant. The room was small yet cozy as a library should be. Walking to the front of the room, both girls curtsied before the Crowned Price Roald and his betrothed Princess Shinkokami.

* * *

As I straightened myself, I saw the Princess looking at me with critical eyes. I only raised an eyebrow before she spoke.

"What'd they do this time?" the Princess asked me, amusement clearly written in her tone.

"The question is what they didn't do," I said exasperatedly.

"Well cousin, I always told you those brothers of yours were tiresome."

"Like I didn't know that Shin. Honestly," I retorted using her nickname.

Smiling brightly, she stepped away from the Prince before embracing me, her light lavender scent evident. Holding me at arm's length, she looked me over once more before trying to smooth down my hair.

"Hey stop that!"

"What did you do to your hair?" Shinko asked ignoring my request.

"You should ask her brothers that," Yuki said before joining Shinko in fixing my hair.

With both of them attacking my hair, it wasn't long until we heard someone cough for attention. Turning back to the front, all of us started to giggle at the Prince's confused expression.

"Roald, I'd like you to meet my favorite cousin, Lady Eriko," Shinko introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Eriko," the Prince said lightly kissing my hand.

"Please Your Highness, call me Eri, Lady Eriko makes me sound so stuffy," I said wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Ok then but only if you call me Roald, Your Highness makes me sound snobby," he replied wrinkling his nose in disgust like me. We all laughed for a few seconds before a squire came to tell us that dinner would be ready soon. Linking my arm with Yuki's, we followed the betroth couple outside to the Mess Hall while getting to know each other.

"So have all of you known each other for long?" Roald asked us.

"Besides being cousins, Eri and I met Yuki when we were younger," Shinko informed him.

"But it was from Shinko and Eri that I met Kel," Yuki added.

"So all of you know Kel?" Roald inquired.

"Of course," we answered.

"How is Kel by the way? Last time I heard, Eric told me that she was still up north."

"Do they not tell you anything anymore?" Yuki asked me.

"You've met my brothers. They have a tendency to keep me in the dark."

"What about Kai? I thought he keeps you up to date with these things," Shinko said.

"He's been worried about Lana since she's expecting and all."

"Kai? As in Kaiden of Heathercoves, one of the Palace Guards?" Roald asked in small astonishment.

Nodding my head, "Yep. He's my oldest brother although, he and my other brothers look more like my mother."

"No wonder I don't see the resemblance," Roald said after glancing at me.

"It's alright. I look like my father if anything," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Anyways, I thought he was your favorite," Yuki stated steering the conversation back.

"Kai? He's my second favorite. Eric's my favorite."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

Stopping, I looked up to see Eric smiling at me. Like the rest of my brothers, Eric had dark black hair that fell straight as a pin needle on his head, with a few strands getting into his black expressive eyes that currently held mirth. He wasn't as tall as my older brothers but he still topped me by about five inches and like the others, he too left home to become a knight of Tortall.

"Good evening Your Highness, Princess Shinkokami," Eric said bowing to Roald and Shinko.

"Good evening Sergeant Eric," they replied. Hearing the dinner bell, Roald and Shinko bid us farewell before turning right.

"Lady Yukimi, always a pleasure to see," Eric greeted.

"Nice to see you too but it's Yuki."

Going left, we walked down another long hallway to the Mess Hall.

"Yes, well if I called you that, I'm afraid your fiancée might kill me," Eric mocked.

"Oh how is...what was his name...Nealan. It's Nealan right?" I wondered. Yuki smiled but nodded her head to confirm my guess.

"He's been wonderful but we're still waiting till Shinko and Roald get married but he says that if it takes too long, we'll get married first."

Entering the Mess Hall, the sound was almost overwhelming. Everywhere I look there were pages, squires, knights, and some Queen's Riders chatting idly together while enjoying their meal. There were even some nobles, both men and women, from Court here talking to either family or friends. Although I'm pretty sure most of the girls here were just looking for attention.

Getting in line, Yuki and I followed Eric as we got our meals and searched for a table. It didn't take long though when someone called Yuki's name. Walking towards the back of the Hall, I saw a young man with dark brown hair and green eyes standing up and waving his arms for Yuki. He seemed so excited that I could probably knock him over and he probably wouldn't care as long as he got to see Yuki. When we got close enough, the guy ran over to Yuki and led her by the arm to a seat next to him. It took me a few seconds before I realize that Eric had left me and took a seat next to someone with short brown hair. Standing there, I looked like an idiot until someone called my name.

"Eri?" The one Eric was sitting next to, soon stood up to greet me with her kind brown eyes.

"Hi Kel," I greeted. I hadn't been able to see Kel since she returned home when she was a squire so seeing her now towering over me like Eric, I was shocked.

"It's been so long," she said losing a tiny bit of her mask.

Setting my tray down, I gave her a hug that she also returned. Sitting down, she patted the seat between her and a red head knight. It wasn't until a few people cleared their throats that I realized the table was filled with a few other knights. They were all staring expectantly at Kel except for Yuki and Eric.

"Oh right. Everyone this is Lady Eriko of Heathercoves, one of my friends from the Yamani Islands. Eriko, that's Owen of Jesslaw, Domitan of Masbolle, Faleron of King's Reach, Nealan of Queenscove, and the one next to you is Merric of Hollyrose," Kel introduced formally.

"It's NEAL!" Neal emphasized, to which I only giggled as he was banging his head onto the table.

"Heathercoves? I thought Kel just said you were from the Yamani Islands?" asked Owen.

"Well it's both. My father is from Tortall and my mother is from the Yamani Islands," I explained.

"That's nice and all but who's this guy?" Dom asked directing his question at Kel but she wasn't listening since she was talking to Eric.

"He's Sergeant Eric of Heathercoves of the Second Company, also known as my brother," I answered. This seems to have caught most of their attention as the guys stared at Eric then at me and back again.

"I don't see it," Neal declared.

"I do," Merric stated, which surprised me for a bit because we don't look similar.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. Both of you seem to have the same face structure, light complexion, and there's a few freckles over the bridge of both your noses," Merric said as he finished his inspection.

"I've got freckles?" I questioned quietly. Looking over at Eric, I squinted a bit trying to find the so-called freckles when something knocked into me... well more like two certain people.

"Eri! How lovely to see you again."

"By the way, Kai is looking for you."

Glancing behind me, I caught my brothers' grin and amusement before I turned around and told myself, "I'm just hallucinating. I'm just hallucinating." That didn't work as I heard both brothers interrupted Eric and Kel's conversation with greetings.

"Ah... are you alright?" Merric asked me tentatively.

"Are they gone yet?" I whispered.

Merric only looked at me confused before he got whom I was talking about but he didn't have a chance to answer as someone else did.

"They're over there," said a slightly deep voice on the other side of Merric.

Startled, Merric whipped around to his other side only to knock a squire behind him down, which only made Merric turn around even farther to the point where he fell out of his seat and onto the squire beneath him. Trying very hard not to laugh, I turned around far enough to help him up.

"Paranoid much, Hollyrose?" I asked.

* * *

Getting up and back into his seat, Merric turned to the girl beside him.

"Go ahead," he said red in the face.

"Go ahead and what?" Eri asked.

"Laugh. I know you want to," Merric answered rubbing his shoulders.

Instead of hearing her, he heard Neal and Faleron laughing at him like he had perform the biggest comedic act in all of Tortall. Turning an even darker shade of red, Merric started to bang his head onto the table when he felt a comforting hand on his back, patting him.

"It's alright. I know it's rude to laugh when one's paranoid, right Kai?" Eri directed at the man on his right. Lifting up, he couldn't help but notice something on the man's face, which was quickly replaced with amusement as he answered.

"Nice to know that my lessons haven't been infected by the twins yet," Kai said grinning at her. Merric almost scowled at him but caught himself in time to wonder, _Wait...was I about to scowl?_

"Hey we heard that!" the twins said from the other side of Eric.

"Are you two done laughing yet?" Yuki scolded. Controlling themselves, Faleron and Neal looked at Merric before chuckling again.

"And before anyone ask, I'd like all of you to meet Matthew, Makoto, and Kaiden of Heathercoves, my brothers," Eri announced with pride just like she did before. For some reason, Merric felt relieved when she introduced them as her brothers.

"I'm going to guess that Matthew and Makoto are twins."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Meathead."

"It's _Sir _Meathead to you... oh wait," Neal retorted realizing what he just said. The whole table started laughing again; even Yuki was giggling but tried to hide it behind her hand. Taking the chance, Merric noticed that unlike the others, Kai had on a Palace Guard's uniform.

As if reading his mind, "Kai used to be a knight before he asked for a change of post," Eri answered.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. After he got married, Kai wanted to stay somewhere close so that Lana could call on him if there was any trouble."

"Ah, sorry for making you answer," Merric said awkwardly.

"It's okay. People seem to ask him that a lot so usually either Mako or I explain. Sometimes Matt and Eric will but rarely."

Merric wanted to respond but was cut off when Kai stood up behind Eri. As if sending messages with just eye contact, the twins also stood up behind her.

"Want to go riding?" Kai asked her.

"We'll even let you race us," Mako and Matt supplied. Glancing at her, he could see how her face lit up at the prospect. Getting up, she brushed past them and towards the kitchen.

"Well... what are we waiting for?" she asked stopping to look back at them. She seemed to skip out of the Mess Hall but not without the rest of them. Leaving Neal's side, he saw Yuki catching up with Eri, whispering something to her.

Once out by the stables, Kai, Mako, and Matt slowed down considerably to let everyone else go past them.

"So brother dear, what's wrong this time?" Matt mocked.

"I don't like that guy," Kai said a bit coldly.

"Which one?" Mako asked scanning the small group.

"Freckles."

"Now now, Kai. Be nice, you mean Merric don't you?"

"I don't care. I don't like how he looks at Eri."

"My, my. Paranoid much?"

"No, Kai's right. I don't like how the kid is being friendly," Matt concluded.

Looking at the group, they could see how carefree their sister was, not caring for court rules or regulations. But even from their distance, they could see the kid blush slightly under her gaze even if she didn't mean it that way.

"She's too young," all three voiced aloud, which set them off laughing but not deaf to the shouting behind them.

"Thanks for leaving us behind guys. Some family you are," Eric grumbled as he came up to them with Kel. Going past them, Kel walked up the group and joined them.

"Well both of you were in such a deep conversation,"

"That we couldn't bother your love fest," Matt and Mako alternated.

This only caused to Eric blush furiously while quietly swearing at them.

"Come on guys! We don't have all day!" Eri shouted from the group, waving her arms.

"So it's agreed?" Kai asked nonchalantly.

"Of course," the twins agreed. Eric, who had started to walk ahead of them, froze and turned a suspicious eye on them.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked warily.

"Nothing," Mako replied walking past him with Matt.

"Don't worry about it," Kai answered brushing by him.

"Probably something stupid," Eric mumbled to himself before following them.

* * *

A/N: This is my second fanfiction but first that's archived here. I'm still trying to figure out how to use MS Word so that the breaks and stuff will show up on the site. If anyone can help I'd be forever grateful. But aside from that….

What do you think? Constructive criticism is welcomed and flames will be used to warm me up.


	2. Day of Surprises

**Day of Surprises: **

Disclaimer: It's amazing how my name isn't Tamora Pierce and yet I like to play with her characters. Too bad that I only own Eriko and her family but what are you going to do when all you have is an overactive imagination and proudly make no money from this.

* * *

Getting up early, I did some stretches before going to a basin and washing my face. Getting dressed in some simple breeches and tunic, I sat on the bed and looked about me. Being within Shinko's court, each lady had been given her own room to stay in until a few weeks after the marriage when everyone will go back home. A few would even stay behind if they had found a suitable marriage.

I, on the other hand, will just return to Heathercoves or just stay at court with the few selected by Shinko, but it'll most likely be the latter although, I might just go between the two. Going to my trunk, I sift through it until I felt the familiar staff of cool wood. Taking out my glaive, I rifled through my trunk again for my metal fan. Finding it, I tucked it into the belt at my waist and went to the vanity. Gathering a bunch of pins and ties, I put my hair into a bun before quietly leaving for Yuki's room.

"I thought you'd be awake," Shinko replied as I stepped out of my room. Jumping slightly, I swore before placing the familiar mask on.

"I thought you were waiting for me," Yuki replied a bit irritably coming from behind.

"Just wanted to surprise her," Shinko said nodding in my direction.

"Let's go see if Kel's awake," Yuki conceded.

Both Shinko and Yuki wore the same expression and even carried their staffs with them. Going around many corridors, we finally arrived at the practice court, where Kel was dancing with her glaive. On one side, there were many tiny sparrows perched on Jump watching Kel with rapt attention.

"You really are Protector of the Small," I commented loudly.

Hearing me, she slowed down and came over to us. Getting down, she gave Jump and belly rub before standing up again.

"I'd thought you guys would never wake up," Kel stated coming over to us.

"Yes well we were waiting for sleepyhead here," Yuki said pointing towards me.

"Hey! I was too awake. It just took awhile to find my glaive," I said stiffly.

"Don't bunch up or anything, Kiki was just joking," Shinko said using our nickname for Yuki.

"So who's against who?" I asked wiping my blade.

"Hm... Shin and Riko can go over there and I'll take Keri," Yuki decided.

"I can't believe we actually still use those names," Shinko said.

"You know it's just a habit when we're together," Kel replied.

"Besides, you just called her Kiki," I reasoned.

Taking our positions, our blades met and soon all of us were in a whirlwind of blue steel and dance. It was only fifteen minutes into the practice and already I had knocked Shinko to the ground.

"I knew I should've gone with Yuki," I heard her grumble.

Smiling, I helped her up and together we turned to Yuki and Kel who were still fighting. After another ten minutes, both Kel and Yuki call a draw.

"We haven't been together like this for a long time," Kel commented while wiping her blade.

"Too long," Shinko agreed.

"I know why don't we meet one night," Yuki suggested.

"Why?" I asked sitting down next to Kel.

"So we can catch up, what else?" Yuki stated.

"But where?" Shinko inquired.

"We could meet in my room," Kel offered.

"We can't. It's all the way in the knights' quarters, while we're in the visitors' wing," Yuki said.

"How about my room?" I asked.

"It is the closest in Kel's direction," Shinko said.

"And it's also close to us," Yuki added.

"It's perfect," Kel concluded.

"So it's settled then. When we all meet, let's meet around...does two hours after dinner sound good?" I suggested.

"It'll be good and we can spend the night in your room too, like we used back at the Islands."

"So that means we'll have to bring spare clothes,"

"And blankets."

"Do you think anyone will notice?" I brought up.

"I'm sure they won't mind," Yuki said.

"I'm feeling hungry, anyone else?" Kel commented as our stomach rumbled slightly.

Laughing we played with our shukusens before parting ways back to our rooms, promising to meet three nights from now.

* * *

Stumbling, Merric made his way to the Mess Hall for breakfast. Walking down the line and gathering food, everything not within 3 feet of his vision became a blur of activities. It wasn't until his fourth attempt that someone steered him in the right direction. Turning around to his helper, he vaguely mumbled a 'thanks' before snapping his eyes wide at Eri.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost," she said.

"No...It's just that I didn't expect you to help me," Merric said lamely.

"I'm not that mean you know."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, just eat your breakfast," she said before flashing him a smile.

Feeling the heat creep onto his face, he faced his tray and started to eat. He was almost done when someone started to shovel fruits onto his tray.

"It's good for you and will keep you awake," Kel said in a voice that left no arguments.

Glaring at her, he speared each fruit with a vengeance.

"You know that tray did nothing to you and that goes for the fruits too," Eri commented nonchalantly before leaving the table.

Merric felt ashamed for offending her, so he got up and followed her outside leaving Kel, Neal, Yuki, and Eric behind.

"Hey wait!" he called out for Eri.

"Yes?"

"I'msorryformakingyouleave. Ididn'tmeantohonest," he said quickly while looking at his feet.

Daring himself, he scanned her face for anything but after being friends with Kel for so long, he knew a Yamani mask when he saw it.

"I'm sorry but what?" Eri asked.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any-"

"Stop right there," Eri said cutting him off, "What makes you think that you offended me?"

"Oh... well... you got up... and I don't know?" Merric managed to stumble.

"I got up because I was looking for my lovely brothers," she said with a bit of a bite at 'lovely'.

"Oh but why?"

"They promised to race me last night but they didn't," she said coolly.

At this point they were walking out to the stables, no longer standing in the corridors.

"I take it that you like to race."

"One of my favorite things to do."

"But can you really race like that?" Merric asked looking at her.

Eri wasn't exactly dressed in a normal dress but was instead wearing a cream colored blouse with a brown skirt, much like the commoners.

"Of course," she replied as if daring him to contradict her.

"I doubt racing side saddle against your brothers or any men would be appealing."

"You'd be surprise at how we learn to, although it is a pity that Kel never was one to do so."

"She can race side-saddle?" Merric asked with awe.

"She's not very good at it but she'll give you a run for your money, just like the rest of us."

"Just who is this 'us'?"

"Shinko, Yuki, and I."

"I'd like to see how that turns out."

"Is that a wager I hear?"

"What! No! I mean no. Wager?" Merric was confused as he stared at her. Even if emotion won't break through, he could tell that she was joking. Wasn't she?

"Yes a wager," she spoke calmly.

_Okay so she wasn't kidding, _Merric thought.

"Um... well you see..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Eri said going into her horse's stall.

"It's not that I don't want to..."

"Chickening out now Merric."

Looking behind him, Merric took in the amused faces of Faleron, Kel, Eric, Yuki, and Owen.

"What?" Merric asked.

"You heard me," Faleron said.

"So how long did you plan to stay quiet?" Eri asked flickering her gaze over to them.

"Oh as long as possible," Owen stated.

"But knucklehead here couldn't keep his mouth shut," Kel said indicating Faleron.

"I believe I heard something about a wager. Care to elaborate imp?" Eric asked Eri.

"It's nothing much. Just that Merric would like to see us try to race side-saddle."

"I didn't say that!"

Raising an eyebrow, "Is that so?" Eri asked challenge written in her eyes as they flashed amusingly.

"I...I just said I'd like to see how it turned out..." Merric explained.

Looking at the other girls, he could see the same challenge in their eyes as they let their masks slip but not without also missing their glint.

"I say we show him girls," Yuki said mischievously.

"This I have gotta see," Faleron said laughing with Owen, while Merric looked like he was going to die.

"Oh he's not doing this _alone_," Kel emphasized turning to Owen and Faleron.

* * *

"This all your fault big mouth!"

"My fault! If Owen hadn't said that they'd be afraid to break-"

"Don't you pin this on me! Merric was the one who started it all!"

Faleron, Owen, and Merric continued to argue amongst themselves while Kel went to change her clothes. Soon Kel was seen coming to the stables with more audience in tow; as in Neal, Seaver (who I met this morning), Shinko, Roald, and Dom. I only raised an eyebrow towards Kel as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What is this all about us not being able to race?" Shinko asked, straight to the point.

"Nothing much, except that Merric thinks we can't do it," I said as I took out a sidesaddle.

Looking over a Kel, I could see her and Eric both in a deep discussion before coming over to Yuki, Shinko, and I.

"So girls, what's the wager?" Eric asked.

Yuki, Kel, and I started to talk it over when Shinko joined us. With just a nod of her head, we knew that she was in. Breaking, we let slip a giggle before controlling ourselves. When we had all gathered in a big circle, Kel nodded at me to begin.

"Alright, here's the deal. It's a four on four race-"

"Wait four?" Dom asked.

"Yes four!" I snapped before continuing.

"It's a four on four race with us riding side-saddle while you boys ride like normal. Just to clarify things it's going to be me, Kel, Yuki, and Shinko against Merric, Faleron, and Owen. You boys will have to find another person but _NO_ trading."

"Aw!" Faleron and Owen moaned.

"We'll ride in the practice fields they have behind the stables. There will be no cheating; otherwise you lose it for the whole group. There will be someone at the end of the line who you _have _to tap hands with before riding back for the next person or it's disqualification. We will have the wagers written by hand and handed to someone who'll keep it until the winner is announced. First group to finish wins. Any questions?"

"Who's keeping the wagers?" Faleron asked.

"I'll do it!" Neal volunteered.

"And I'll be the marker at the end," Eric added.

"Alright then. You boys have a fourth rider?" I asked them.

"Seaver," Owen and Merric announced.

"What! I'm not racing," Seaver retorted.

"We're making you!" Faleron snapped.

"No that's not fair," Shinko stated simply.

"Shinko's right. One of you boys has to voluntarily do it," Yuki commented.

"You didn't ask if we wanted to," Faleron sniffed.

"Because you and Owen insulted us," Kel said cuffing him on the head, who then looked ashamed.

"I'll ride then," Dom volunteered.

"Much better then," I confirmed.

Twenty minutes later, we were all lined up and everyone was waiting for Eric to get down there on his gelding. Since Kel wasn't that good, we told her that she could go first against Owen, then it was Yuki and Dom, Shinko and Faleron, and finally me and Merric, who at the moment was looking very smug.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked coolly.

"Just confident that's all."

"Are you sure that's not cockiness I hear."

"I'd like you to meet my horse Flash," introducing me to his honey brown horse.

"It's nice to meet you Flash. This is Dust," I said patting my coal colored horse.

"Dust?" Merric asked.

Dust turned his head slightly to nuzzle my open palm. He was a coal colored horse with white socks and chocolate colored eyes flecked with silver.

"He likes to race very much and then leave the opponents in his dust," I replied when Seaver shouted 'Go!'

While the boys cheered on each other, we placidly sat on our horses and whispered calm words of encouragement. Kel had lagged behind Owen by a few inches but it didn't deter her as she came back and Yuki took off.

Dom was serious when racing and bolted ahead of Yuki keeping her at least half a feet away but in the end, Yuki came back with a lead and Shinko shoot off. Literally.

Not losing her composure, Shinko only widened the gap even further leaving Faleron behind by a feet. As she came back, I whispered my last words to Dust before I took off towards Eric. Merric was faster than I thought when I saw him closing the gap out of the corner of my eyes.

* * *

Catching up with her horse, Merric was soon head to head when they both tapped Eric's outstretched hand but as soon as they rounded to go back, he noticed how much she was starting to lag behind. In front of him, Merric could hear Faleron cheer him on the loudest and wildly at that. Taking a risk, he glanced behind him for only a second but it was enough to tell him that he had lost, as a grey and brown blur flew pass him to cross the finishing line.

"Ah dammit!"

"Shit!" was just a few choice phrases said aloud by Dom and Faleron before they started to quietly swear, while clapping and congratulations were thrown around.

Dismounting, Merric started to bang his head against the saddle as Owen stood by him patting him on the back sympathetically.

"What did the poor horse ever do to you?"

Looking up, Merric could only scowl at Eri as she petted his horse, who didn't mind the attention.

* * *

"Telling you that the race was brilliant would probably be an understatement."

Glancing up, I saw two very purple eyes staring back at me standing next to Owen.

"Lady Alanna," I said curtsied.

"Please Alanna is fine. So I've had the pleasure to meet your friends but have yet to meet you."

"Eriko but Eri is fine," I said smiling placidly.

"Well then it's nice to meet you Eri. I've never seen anyone ride that fast sidesaddle before. Where did all of you learn to do that?"

"My mother taught us," I replied.

"Why?"

"You never know when you're caught by bandits riding in a dress."

"So you might as well learn how to race side-saddle. That's clever of her to think that."

I was about to say more when Kel tapped me on the shoulder and pointed behind Alanna.

"Excuse us, Lady Alanna," Yuki spoke. Nodding her head we walked around Merric and his horse and behind him.

"It's a shame that you can't be men," Shinko started. Caught, Faleron and Dom turned around to face us.

"Yes such as pity that your knighthood was wasted," Yuki said, which only further anger the two knights.

"I believe we had a wager boys," Kel stated.

"Fine," Faleron said bitterly.

"What was the wager?" Dom inquired.

"How manly are you?" Yuki asked. This only caused Owen, Merric, Faleron, and Dom to look at us confusedly before I continued.

"Rather how _wo_-manly are you?" I said emphasizing womanly.

Paling, Dom rushed to Neal and asked him for the piece of paper that Neal had coincidentally misplaced.

"Don't worry boys,"

"It won't be a group project,"

"Rather an individual project."

"We'll come get you when it's time."

Waving good-bye, we mounted our horse and rode back to the stables, leaving behind loud roars of laughter and anguish cries of horror.


	3. Lady Ironheart

**Lady Ironheart:**

Disclaimer: It's amazing how my name isn't Tamora Pierce and yet I like to play with her characters. Too bad that I only own Eriko and her family but what are you going to do when all you have is an overactive imagination and proudly make no money from this.

* * *

Sulking, Faleron followed the princess to the visitors' wing but only stopped short of it when she turned and led him into the study.

"I am a knight not some frilly lady!"

"Pipe down Faleron or you'll have an audience."

This shut Faleron up but didn't make his scowl disappear. Making sure the door was closed and locked; he took off the thick cloak and placed it on the table.

"So who wants to be seated?" Eri asked calmly.

"What are you doing?" Faleron asked eyeing her book.

"You'll see... hm. Shinko do you mind standing?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind."

Getting up, Eri pushed Faleron onto the stool that was set up and fixed the dress he was wearing before moving Shinko around to get the right setting. Standing back, Eri measured the amount of light streaming through with her eyes when she noticed that Faleron was fidgeting with his dress.

He didn't look all too bad since he just had to wear a simple blue dress and slippers. Shinko said that she was trying to give him his dignity. Slapping his hands away Eri fixed the dress and sash, which he had undone.

"You never said these things would be so uncomfortable," Faleron commented on the slippers. Hearing her sigh, Faleron watched as Eri got down on her knees and took off his slippers.

"Why do you have paper stuffed in here?" she inquired taking out the bits of wadded paper.

"The slippers were too big," Faleron mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"Where did you get them anyways?"

"From the palace tailor," Faleron said with embarrasment.

"If they're big, you would stuff cloth and not paper," she commented, restuffing the slippers with pieces of cloth.

"How the hell am I suppose to know! I'm a man not a woman!" Faleron shouted.

"Language, Lady Faleron. It's undignified to swear," Shinko mocked.

"I'm not a woman!" Faleron glared at Shinko.

_This has gone on for too long,_ he thought, even though it has been only a few minutes since they got there.

It was humiliating losing to them but even more so when Shinko came to his room before midday meal to fix him up. Thinking back to this morning, Faleron shuddered as he remembered some of the dresses Shinko had picked out.

"Hold still or I'll _make_ you a woman," Eri finally snapped.

Settling down, Faleron noticed that she was actually sketching them with quick strokes and movement in a matter of minutes. Shinko, who was standing behind him, had on the Yamani face showing no emotions, well at least to him she wasn't.

"Faleron, can you at least smile, even if it's only a tiny bit," she asked him.

"No," Faleron answered stubbornly.

She only sighed inaudibly as she said, "Please. I've heard from some of the ladies that you have the best smile."

"Really?" Faleron was suspicious but then again who was he to complain when the court ladies said such things.

"Of course. They say that it's so handsome that it's enchantingly beautiful."

"Enchanting?" Faleron was slowly starting to lose his scowl, but held his face blank wanting Eri to very much go on with the gossip.

"Very enchanting, but it's alright if you don't want to smile. I'm pretty sure that they were just exaggerating."

Eri looked so disappointed as she lowered her head and bit her bottom lip just slightly. Staring at her, Faleron only took what she said as the truth and began to smile.

"Well... I'll smile."

"You will?"

And without a doubt, Faleron's scowl disappeared only to reappear as a smile, which really did make him look handsome. Taking the chance, Eri made a few strokes that captured it perfectly.

"There! It's done," Eri said aloud.

Releasing a breath of relief, Faleron got up and bowed to the princess before scratching an itchy spot on his abdomen.

"Thank the gods! Well it was nice chatting with you ladies but this is really itchy. See you in the Mess Hall."

Running, Faleron grabbed a thick cloaked, wrapped it around himself to cover the dress and dashed out the door.

* * *

"So what do you think?" I asked holding out the picture to Shinko.

"It's really good. I don't know how you do it."

"With practice Shin, practice."

"Can I see the one with Kel and Owen?"

Nodding my head, she flipped the page back and looked. Kel had dragged Owen to my room right after the race the day before because Owen kept complaining to her but at least he was easier to deal with. Not wanting to humiliate him that much, Kel let Owen wear a blouse and skirt while she had one her breeches and tunic. Owen had actually been a good sport about it but like Faleron, had complained about the outfit.

"He really does have a good smile doesn't he?" Shinko asked.

"Who?"

"Faleron."

"Oh, he does and it makes him look so much better."

"Is it alright to assume that you made the whole thing up?"

"Definitely."

"So enchanting wasn't it?" Shinko mocked.

"Boys worry about their looks just as much as girls do. They just 'hide it better'."

Laughing, we left the room and made our way towards lunch. After putting my sketchbook away, I entered the Mess Hall and got in line for my food. Weaving my way through the crowd, I walked towards one of the back table and sat down besides Kel.

"So how'd it go?" Kel asked.

"Brilliant, although, he was more troublesome than Owen. And here I thought Owen loved to whine," I told her.

"Hello all, Kel, Eri," Faleron greeted, flashing me a smile.

"Okay what was that all about?" Kel asked.

"Ego inflating gone wrong," I replied embarrassed.

"What did you do?" Kel asked again as she watched Faleron flash a smile at every lady that went by.

I was about to tell her when a messenger tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you Lady Eriko of Heathercoves?" he asked me.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Your presence is required in the east library of the ground floor."

"Now? Can't it wait until I've eaten?"

"No, milady. You have to come now," the messenger said nervously.

"Alright then, I'm sure it won't take long. Kel can you tell Eric I'll be back soon?"

"Sure."

Turning to the messenger, I followed him to the library. By the time I got there, I was really hungry. I was about to thank the messenger but he had already ran back.

Straightening myself, I knocked and walked in. Looking around, I froze when I saw the aged woman while her back to me with her cane glinted from the sunlight streaming in. Facing me, she was watching me through cold blue eyes with her mouth set in a grim line. Her greying brown hair was pulled back tight in an intricate hairstyle worn by the court ladies.

"Close that door and get over here!" she barked at me.

Complying, I closed the door slowly to make sure that my Yamani mask was in place before facing her again.

* * *

All throughout lunch, Eric would occasionally watch the door for Eri to come back but she never did.

"What?"

"If you're worried then go see her," Kel said.

"I'm not worried," Eric retorted.

"Sure. That's why you're staring at the door every few seconds," Dom countered.

Running his hand through his hair, Eric let out a sigh of frustration.

"Come on."

Getting up, Kel pulled Eric to his feet and dragged him out of the Mess Hall. Once outside, Eric hesitated for only a second before walking to the library with Kel, Dom, Merric, Owen, and Faleron. The closer they got, the more Eric started to worry. Something just didn't feel right to him because Eri said she would only be gone a moment. Eric was about to knock on the door when they heard someone shouting.

"You're a disgrace to court ladies and Heathercoves! How can you expect to find a husband looking like you do! Are you stupid or just bloody blind!"

That was all the incentive Eric needed before bursting into the room. The scene before him was something he hadn't seen in a long time, nor did he wish to see again. That polished wooden cane was held high above the woman's head before it came crashing down onto his sister's shoulders. Eric could see a tiny trail of blood slip down her chin, as Eri bit hard to keep from whimpering. A collective gasp could be heard from the open doorway, which drew the attention of the women to them.

"I thought I said no intrusions!" the woman barked.

"Eri get out," Eric said in a quiet voice.

"Move and I'll have your hide girl!" the woman scowled at Eri.

"Kel, take her out of here."

Looking back, even he could see the fear that grew in all of the knights' eyes.

"Kel? As in Keladry of Mindelan? So it is true, leading all the men astray are you Mindelan?" the woman snarled going from Dom, Owen, Merric, and Faleron.

"You take that back right now!" Eric yelled at her.

"I'd expected better from you Eric, not following some whore around."

Eric was about to lunge at the old woman when Dom and Faleron held him back but it didn't mean he would keep quiet.

"You evil bit-"

"What's going on here!" Roald demanded cutting off Eric.

Roald and Shinko had heard the shouting from outside as they were coming by and came to investigate. It wasn't that Roald was furious but more irritated that people were arguing with no common courtesy. Looking about him, Roald took in the restrained Eric, scared Eri, and a stone Kel, all glaring at the elder woman who was calm and placid as if nothing had just occurred. Shinko on the other hand looked furious losing her mask, which bothered Roald a lot since he's never seen her look so cold.

"I asked a question," Roald said.

"Please excuse me Your Highness but I was merely talking to my grand-niece when these hooligans barged in and caused a ruckus. I'm beginning to wonder what kind of knights you have stationed here," the woman said indifferently.

"They're all well behaved I assure you," Roald said.

"I highly doubt that," the woman said coldly.

"Well then would you kindly leave this to us," Shinko said in a strained voice, cutting Roald off.

"Of course Princess. Your Highness."

The woman then bowed to them before glaring at Eric, "I'll make sure to report this to your father," she said and left.

As soon as she was out of sight, Eric let out a groan of frustration when something fell. The loud thump brought all of them back to their senses, as Eric, Shinko, and Kel rushed towards Eri's side. Not bothering with the common tongue, Roald tried to listen as Eric and Kel explained what happened to Shinko in Yamani.

"Is she okay?" Merric asked tentatively.

Confused Roald joined the small circle to see Eri's bruised and bloody lip. Shifting Eri into a sitting position, Eric's hand glowed a deep blue healing Eri's lip.

"You have the Gift?" Dom asked in surprise but Eric chose to ignore him. Picking up his sister, Eric made his way out of the room with Kel and Shinko right behind them without another word.

Merric could only stare at them before they went out of sight. Turning back, he had forgotten that Roald was there as well as Dom and Faleron.

"What happened?" Roald asked calmly.

Dom and Faleron only shifted nervously, torn between telling him and keeping quiet. Sighing, Merric decided that it was better to tell him but only part of it.

* * *

Groaning with a dull ache, I woke up to smell herbs and medicine. Panicking, I sat up very quickly, only to give myself a huge headache but it went away as soon as I felt a cool hand resting on my forehead. Sighing with relief, I scanned the room to find eight occupants and a green hand. Eric and the twins were arguing in a corner while the girls were sitting at a table talking in quiet whispers.

"Thank you," I whispered, when Neal lifted his hand.

When they heard me Kel, Shinko, Yuki, Eric, and the twins crowded around the bed.

"What was Lady _Ironheart _doing here?" Matt spat out with disgust.

"Lady Ironheart?" Neal questioned.

"I thought you two had left," I stated looking at Matt and Mako.

"We were about to when Shinko sent a messenger to us," Mako said quietly, not to disturb me.

"Good thing too because we saw her on the way back to the palace," Matt said with less distaste.

"How do you feel?" Yuki asked steering my attention to her.

"Honestly? I feel like shit right now," I spoke as I swore, which left Neal a bit speechless to say the least.

"Nice to know you're okay," Shinko said smiling.

I looked about me but avoided Eric's face as I did so. I figured that I was in the infirmary seeing all of the empty beds and various medicine and potions around.

"So Lady Ironheart... who is she and why do you guys call her that?" Neal inquired.

"She's our great-aunt from our father's side," Matt started.

"A very bitter old woman who hates our mother," Mako added.

"She doesn't like the idea that they're half 'barbarian'," Kel said glancing at Eric slightly.

"You know about her?" Neal asked.

"Of course we do," Shinko said while Yuki nodded her head.

"She's actually Lady Lucille of Mirden and she hates our guts," I said bluntly.

"Eri," Eric said. Still not looking at him, I picked at the covers on the bed.

"Look at me Eri," Eric said in a commanding voice. Sighing inwardly, I slowly looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"What did she say to you?" Eric asked.

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing, if she was going to beat you."

"I don't know what she said, I tuned her out."

"Eriko..."

"Look I don't want to talk about it."

The chief healer, Duke Baird, soon came in a shooed everyone out except for Neal.

"We'll see you tonight," Shinko told me before closing the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: It was going to be longer but I thought that I should just split it up into two chapters…. besides this chapter is already 9 pages. 


	4. Friends of Many Kind

**Friends of Many Kind:**

Disclaimer: It's amazing how my name isn't Tamora Pierce and yet I like to play with her characters. Too bad that I only own Eriko and her family but what are you going to do when all you have is an overactive imagination and proudly make no money from this.

A/N: Yay! I got my first review! Thanks nativewildmage for reviewing this fic and my Journey one! So happy…but anyways onto another long chapter!

* * *

Duke Baird had let me out right before dinner so that I could get something to eat. Instead of going to the Mess, I ended up at my room. Looking around, I finally got a good look at how spacious and comfortable it was. The color scheme of my room was very calming with various shades of beige and cream with the exception of the two wide white windows. The dressing room as well as the bath area was off to the left side of the room while the four-post bed with a canopy, wardrobe, and my trunks were on the right side. A lone bookcase and big chair sat in between the wide windows while the vanity sits just opposite of them close to the door. There was enough room for glaive practice but that can be done in the practice yards. There was a small writing desk next to the vanity with various letterheads and such.

The only thing that contrasted with the room were the wood from the bed, desk, vanity, and wardrobe, which were all made from a dark mahogany type of wood as were my trunks. Coming closer to the desk, I found a letter address to me on it. Opening it, I realized that it was a note from Mako and Matt telling me that they had left for Heathercoves and will be back in time for the ball next week.

Not staying there in my room for another minute, I walked out and started to wander around. After a few minutes of wandering, the dinner bell rung as groups of knights, nobles, and such made their way to the Mess. Avoiding them, I made my way out to the stables.

Checking to see if there was anyone, I walked straight for Peachblossom's stable for a little chat. Taking a few sugar cubes on the way, I found myself in front of the gelding and watched it. The way Kel described him, made me want to see him myself, not that I haven't seen him before. When he noticed, Peachblossom turned around and looked at me. I stood still as stone in front of his stall, not flinching once when Peachblossom feigned a biting.

"That was a stupid thing to do. He could've bitten your head off."

Ignoring whoever it was, I continued to stare at Peachblossom all the while tentatively reaching out my hand.

"Hey stop that! You're-" but the person's voice was cut off. Peachblossom was still staring at me but he was also watching my hand.

"She's a goner."

"Shh," another voiced said.

I suppose I wanted Peachblossom to bite my hand but I guess it was more of finding out if I was as stupid as Aunt had told me. When he stretched out his neck, I was ready to pull back but Peachblossom only sniffed my hand before nipping it in what I think was acceptance. I think... well I'm pretty sure at least but I knew one thing Peachblossom wasn't so wary of me anymore. Patting him lightly, so as not to offend him, I took out a lump of sugar and gave it to him. Cleaning my hand of its sugary substance, I walked away from the knights' stable and up to the visitors' stable next to it with footsteps following behind me.

Stepping inside of Dust's stall, Dust glared at me before going back to his hay.

"Aren't you going to dinner?" a feminine voice asked me.

"I grabbed some food in the kitchens," I lied as I picked up a comb.

"No you didn't. I was in there and I didn't see you," Tobe said as I identified his voice.

Shrugging my shoulders, I continued to brush Dust's right side when a woman with smoky brown hair and blue-grey eyes started to brush his left. When we were done, Tobe stood facing me and glared like Kel would but I only glanced at him before sitting down on the upturn bucket.

"You don't have wild or horse magic and yet Peachblossom didn't bite you. What were you thinking anyhow?" the woman asked.

"Just wanted to see if he would trust me," I said absently.

"Why aren't you in the Mess Hall with milady?" Tobe asked while admiring Dust.

"Because I don't want to."

"Would you like to come with us then? We're having our meal in our rooms and Numair won't mind another person."

"You should you know, just to eat something. Otherwise Lady Kel's gonna have a fit."

"No thanks. I'm good," I said stroking Dust but he turned and bit me.

"Hey!"

"He wants you to eat and to stop worrying," the woman relayed.

"Fine...I suppose it's better than eating by myself," I stated while following them out.

Returning to my room after talking to Daine and Numair, I was hoping to pass time by writing letters... but that only lasted two hours at most since the only letters I wrote were for Mama and Papa. I had another bell before dinner, so picking up my small leather bag, I left for the visitor's library. Getting there, I found it locked so I knocked a few times before being let in by Yuki.

"I've been trying to look for you all afternoon," Yuki said almost impatiently.

"And you couldn't have come to my room?" I questioned.

"Well I went there first but then I needed some preparation time so I left it alone and came here."

"Preparation time?"

Pulling me, she pointed towards the window and there was Dom, with no shred of dignity left. He was donning a deep blue kimono with light silver flower designs and a matching light silver obi. Looking down to his feet, he had a pair of Yamani style sandals rather than slippers. Trailing up to his face, I noticed a bit of rogue, face powder, and lip rogue. Slipping on my mask, I controlled my urge to laugh and looked at his wig.

"Where'd you get the wig?" I asked looking at his newly styled hair.

"From one of the older court ladies," was Yuki's answer.

"You, milady, have been stripped of your dignity," I directed at Dom. If one was far away enough, no one would notice that he was a man.

"You mean I've been stripped of my manhood," Dom corrected with distaste.

"Well _Donna,_ if you behave then I'll let you see the other sketches I've done," I offered positioning him to stand behind Yuki.

"You do sketches? And Donna?" Dom asked with amazement before it turned into a bit of disgust.

"Yes to both. Now I want you to stand behind Yuki like that and Yuki just sit and turn a bit to your left... perfect!"

Taking out my sketchbook, I made a quick sketch of them both making sure to get the right shading. It didn't take more than 15 minutes before I finished it and smiled at them.

"Alright you can move now."

Dom must've been so happy that he fell over flat on his butt when he tried to hobble to the door. Getting to our feet, we went over to help him up but found ourselves falling down with him.

"Okay, why do men always have to be so difficult?" I said exasperatedly as we finally got Dom on his feet after the fifth try.

"Because dear lady, we like to be rough handled." I assumed he meant it as a joke but I pushed him down again, as he grinned cheekily at me.

"If you weren't a lady right now, I'd punch you in the nose," I muttered to myself.

"You Yamani women have really got to lighten up," but that only earned him two glares from us.

"And you Sir Knight need to learn that we can be very dangerous," Yuki said calmly before leaving the library with a thick cloak.

"So do I get to see the sketches?"

"No."

"Aw, why not?" he asked pouting like a true court lady.

"Why is this so disturbingly weird?" I asked looking at him.

"Are you calling me weird?"

"If the slippers fit hun."

"Why I never-oh crap! I have to get this off of me!" Dom said rushing towards the table by the door.

"Oh no! Nononono! Did you see a cloak when you came in over here?"

"Yes why?"

"Then... Yuki. Dammit!"

"Swearing isn't very lady like Lady Donna," I said mockingly as I passed him towards the door. I had almost left him in there when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Hey!"

"Look how close is you room to here?"

"Down the hall."

"As in..."

"As in about a minute or two's walk."

"You think I can go there and change?"

"And where, pray tell, will you get the clothes? Unless you want to try on one of my other dresses..."

"Can't you get a servant to bring me a some tunics and breeches?"

I was very much adamant on leaving him here like this but seeing as how we only have half a bell before dinner, I motioned him to follow me.

"I can't believe I'm letting a man into my room," I mumbled quietly but he must've heard me because he was grinning widely.

"Am I really the first man in here besides family?" Dom asked teasingly.

"You want to go out like this?" I threatened placidly.

His face fell a bit before saying, "No."

"Good, now get behind the dressing screen and don't touch anything or else," I said pointedly looking at his outfit.

Calling for the nearest servant, I asked him to quickly bring me a tunic and breeches from the palace tailor for 'my brother' before giving him a piece of silver. I told him that he'd get another one if he got some appropriate sized ones too. I didn't think that palace tailor was that close to the visitors' wing since the servant was back in about 10 minutes. Thanking him and handing him another silver, I went over to the dressing room and handed the clothes to Dom.

"Now hurry up and get out," I said.

"Wait!" Dom said almost panicking.

"What?"

"How do I get this off?" he asked a bit sheepishly.

Sighing, I went over to him and carefully removed the obi so that it wasn't damaged, which made me wonder where did he get such a nice set of kimono.

"They're Kel's."

"What?"

"These belong to Kel although, I'm pretty sure she said to burn them after I'm done with them."

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah. Now how do I get the wig off?"

"Men. Always the damsel in distress aren't you?"

"Who are you calling a damsel?"

Rolling my eyes at him, I sat him down and took off the pins holding the wig in place. Giving it to him, I pushed him quickly out the room before following him out. Lucky for me, there wasn't a single person out in the hall so we walked to the Mess Hall together while I tried to keep the smile off of my face.

* * *

The bell had just rung for dinner when Dom and Eri sat down with the others. Kel only raised an eyebrow at Dom while Eri and Yuki both looked down at their tray trying to hide their smiles. Merric, Owen, Seaver, and Neal were the only ones looking at Dom with confusion on their faces. The people who passed by and saw him looked confused; there were even a few amused glances. They soon bowed their heads and listened as Lord Wyldon said the prayers before beginning dinner.

"Okay do I have something on my face or something?" Dom finally asked.

"There's-"

"Nothing," Yuki said, cutting Owen off and sending him a glare.

"Are you sure? Because I keep getting weird looks," Dom said looking around.

"Oh no. They're just noticing how handsome you look. I mean, did you see the ladies giving you the attention?" Eri elaborated.

"Really?"

"Sure Dom. Those ladies are just...appreciating you," Kel answered.

"Hey guys! Eri you look better... Uh Dom?" Eric asked, as he looked him over.

"Yes?"

"You're lip color is smudged," Eric said pointing to the corner of his own lip.

"It's nice to talk to you Eric. If you'll excuse me," Eri said quickly before getting up with her empty tray. She almost seemed like she was running out of the Mess Hall, when Dom noticed he had face paint on.

"Why that little..." Dom left off wiping off the paint and throwing the napkin onto the tray of his half eaten dinner. All around the boys were laughing at him while his face became redder and redder.

"My, my Dom. I never knew you were into such things," Neal drawled out.

"Shut up."

"That color really does look good on you," Seaver added.

"I said shut up."

"I guess you really are womanly," Merric continued.

"Just you wait Merric, you're the last one and next in line for this crap," Dom retorted angrily.

"Language Lady Donna," Yuki quietly told him but it wasn't quiet enough as they all started to laugh at him again.

Eri was sitting on the bed when there was a knock on her door. Getting up, she peeked outside a bit before opening it wide enough for Shinko, Yuki, Kel, and Jump to come in. Eri only looked at Kel questioningly before she answered.

"He wanted to come," was all Kel said before the girls set their things onto the ground. It took them a few minutes for them to set up the makeshift beds but when they were done, the room was cozy and comfortable.

"You guys did bring extra clothes right?" Eri asked.

"Yes mother," Shinko, Yuki, and Kel answered in unison.

"Ha ha. So funny," Eri retorted blandly.

"Now, now. Before we begin, how about we recite the pledge for old time's sake?" Yuki suggested. Seeing nothing wrong with it, Shinko stood up and cleared her throat.

"We, as Ladies of the Rose, are presented and accounted for. Let us raise our left hands and begin," Shinko started before saying it with them.

"Here we stand as friends and sisters, to share our lives with one another. It is between us that we share our hopes, dreams, and fears without false lies. Together we may grow and learn from one another, to never let anything in our way. We promise to stay true and to be guided by the Great Mother Goddess. So mote it be."

Jump added his own bark to the pledge before they fell back into routine and set about to catch up. Their conversation ranged from memories to current standings. There was an occasional gossip here and there but it was for fun rather than taking it seriously. All of them were listening and talking while doing their own things such Kel playing tug-of-war with Jump. Shinko and Yuki were trying to style each other's hair while Eri sat on the floor comfortably drawing her friends.

"So Eri...what did that woman say today?" Shinko asked casually.

"Nothing in particular," Eri said frowning at her shading.

"It can't be nothing if she's pissed at you," Kel brought up.

"She was not... she was just testy."

"Eri, there's nothing to be ashamed of. If anything she should've been ashamed for her display," Yuki told Eri.

"I appreciate the concern, really I do, but it was nothing."

"Whatever happened to sharing everything with each other?" Yuki inquired.

"Yeah. It's not like we'll tell everyone, so don't worry about it," Kel pointed out.

"It was nothing. Honest."

"Really? Then why did she call you stupid?" Shinko asked with a hard stare.

"And blind?" Yuki asked getting up.

"And a disgrace to court ladies?" Kel said following Yuki's example.

"I've told you how she could be. I hear it all the time."

Seeing that her sketch was being shadowed, Eri glanced up to see her three friends surrounding her, looking very intimidating at the moment.

"We're not stupid you know," Shinko stated.

"We actually have more brain cells than those court ladies put together," Kel said jokingly.

"Besides, what kind of friends would we be if we let you become a damsel in distress?" Yuki said smirking.

Eri sighed before running her hand through her tangled hair and setting her sketchbook aside. Seeing that they were finally getting somewhere Shinko, Kel, and Yuki sat down around her with Jump in the middle.

"Technically, it's always the same speech I hear every time she's around," Eri started.

"You mean the disgrace and stupid part?" Kel asked.

"Pretty much except it was more this time. She said that I was useless and had no respect for rules and regulations, which I have to say is a bit true. I could be a farmer and I'd still be happier than I would be now, but I didn't realize that I had said it out loud. Aunt Lucille became furious then and started yelling at me. She criticized my looks, my intelligence, my skills, and my sketches. She told me that they weren't good enough to wipe horse crap with," Eri said bitterly.

"Then she went on to say how I would never amount to anything or even snatch a husband for that matter. 'Snatch' she says! I'm some Carthaki vulture out for male carcasses. Honestly that woman makes me want to vomit...and I wouldn't mind if I did that in front of her either. Oh and then she goes on a tirade about how barbaric I've become by living in the Islands instead of going to the convent like a 'good little girl' and proceeded to bad mouth Mama about how she was a slut and whore for taking Papa away from her. She said that if I ever do that to another court lady, she'd throw me to the Scanrans. I swear that woman makes me want to kill her someday!"

When Eri finished, Shinko pulled the girl into a tight hug letting her know that she could cry and show as much emotion as she wanted to. But either she didn't notice the tears or she just ignored them, Eri started to angrily swear like a sailor instead of crying. Yuki and Kel exchanged looks about the whole affair deciding that it was better to let Eri swear as much as she wanted to, although, they were a bit worried about where she got the words. After a few minutes, Eri fell into a peaceful sleep next to Shinko. Laying the girl down, they pulled the blankets around her and went to sleep themselves letting Shinko take the bed.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek:**

Disclaimer: It's amazing how my name isn't Tamora Pierce and yet I like to play with her characters. Too bad that I only own Eriko and her family but what are you going to do when all you have is an overactive imagination and proudly make no money from this.

A/N: I finally got another chapter out! Thanks to nativewildmage and Janavi for commenting. Now on with the show!

* * *

Excitement was mounting as another ball was announced at the Palace to celebrate the knights who fought against the Scanrans, especially for Kel, since it was she who had killed the 'Nothing Man'. A few new court ladies had even arrived from the Convent to join the celebration. The war had ended a few months ago but now the country is just waiting for Prince's Roald wedding and for any loose ends to be dealt with. There was a flurry of activities to get everything ready as autumn started to roll around. The ball was set for next week, after all Scanra political affairs were dealt with. Until then, everyone was waiting for the night of introductions, presentations, and a well deserve break.

Someone had let it slip to Merric that Kel and I were looking for him. We had looked everywhere and had asked if anyone saw him but they all had the same answer, no. He still needed to be drawn and dressed but without him, we couldn't do it. Kel was carrying the bag that held the dress, slippers, and face paint. If he thinks he could hide, he had another thing coming. It took us all morning to come back to Kel's rooms in the Knights' Wing.

"What do we do now?" Kel asked me as she fed the sparrows.

"The faster we do this, the sooner Merric can leave," I answered exasperatedly.

"Tell me again, why I'm helping you instead of Yuki?"

"Because you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for... and Yuki is busy helping Neal with something."

"Well we can't do anything now since he's not even here."

"Fine. You want to go into town then?"

"Sure. I need a new dagger anyways."

"Don't you have three already?"

"It's better with an even number."

Getting up, Kel picked up the bag with the dress again and we walked out but as soon as we did, we spotted a patch of red hair heading into the room at the end of the hall.

"Faleron," Kel said with affirmation.

"Of course! They're cousins right?" I asked as it hit me.

"Yep."

Grinning we walked towards Faleron's room and knocked the door. We waited for a few seconds before Faleron opened the door. When he did, his smile disappeared for a second before gracing his face again.

"Kel, Eri. What can I do for you two?"

"Can we come in?" Kel asked automatically.

"Well I'm kind of busy right now, how about later?" Faleron suggested. He was smiling but he was also nervous as I saw his fingers itch on the door.

"Please Faleron? We were hoping to have tea with Neal and Yuki but they has business to attend to," I lied.

"What about Seaver? Or Dom? Shinko and Roald should be around here somewhere," Faleron pushed a bit.

"Oh," I said in a disappointed tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Faleron asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Kel asked calmly but I knew she was amused.

"It's just that I was hoping we could have tea with you. You're so nice and all, but it's all right if you're busy," I said pouting slightly. I sighed dejectedly before turning around even biting inside of my cheeks to cause a few tears.

"Don't be sad, we can have tea later just not now," Faleron said cracking a bit as I turned around to face him.

"We'll be busy later because of the upcoming ball," Kel said.

Kel looked at Faleron as if to say 'I'm disappointed in you'. Faleron was conflicted between letting us in or telling us to leave.

Getting as close as I could to Faleron, I looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Please? Just for a few minutes of your time and we'll be out of your hair." I smiled as soft as I could and for good measure, I gave him doe eyes.

"Okay. If it's just for a few minutes," Faleron finally relented when we heard a small crash.

"What was that?" Kel asked.

"Just some books...falling," Faleron rushed before letting us in.

He led us to a small table in one of the corners before calling for one of the servants to bring tea. Pulling a chair out for me, he excused himself for a minute to the other side of the room where the dressing area was.

"He's here," Kel whispered casually, placing the bag behind her chair.

"You think I don't know that," I whispered back.

"Good acting by the way."

"What can I say? Always did want to join a players' group."

We quieted as soon as there was a knock on the door. Faleron came back out to answer the door and headed towards us with a tray of tea.

"So what's with the tunic?" Kel asked noticing that he had changed out of the practice tunic into a blue one.

"I just thought it would be nice to change into something more suitable for company," he answered placing the cups in front of us.

"Were you two planning on going somewhere?" Faleron asked eyeing the bag.

"Yeah, that's why we wanted to chat a bit before leaving," I answered.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed that both of us were looking past him.

"I keep thinking that someone is watching us," Kel commented.

"I doubt anyone is watching us," Faleron said nervously.

"Of course not, how silly of us," I stated.

I let Kel and Faleron chat a bit for a while about a few skirmishes on the borders and how good it was to be back. I half listened and gave my opinion every so often while watching the dressing room and the door. It didn't take long until I saw some shuffling behind the screens.

"Excuse me but do you mind if I use your dressing room?" I interrupted.

"What?" Faleron paled.

"Kel and I will be going into town soon and I want to change into something more comfortable," I said picking up the bag and standing up.

"Can't you change elsewhere?" Faleron said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Are you hiding something Fal?" Kel asked.

"No! It's nothing like that. It's just... dirty?" Faleron lamely said.

"It'll be real quick. I promise."

Walking towards the dressing room, I walked behind the screen.

"Wait! No!" Faleron said scrambling behind the screen as well.

"Fal, you pervert!" Kel yelled at him.

Unfortunately, the minor scuffle caused Kel and Faleron to tumble into the screens knocking it over. Seeing Merric trying to run for it, I jumped onto his back and knocked him down.

"Merric! What a surprise to see you here!" I cheerfully faked a smile.

"Get... off... of... me!" Merric wheezed.

"What? Did I knock the wind out of you?" I asked sweetly, sitting on his back.

"Yes!" he yelled as I dropped the bag onto his head.

Merric was thrashing wildly but I waited for my hand to glow a deep blue-gray with the Gift before I bound his hand and legs onto the ground.

"What the hell!" Merric yelled again.

"Can't have you escaping again now can I?" I said patronizingly while patting his head.

Getting up, I helped Kel and Faleron out of the mess. Faleron was surprise at the whole thing as I checked them over for any scratches.

"How-how come... why isn't someone knocking the door down?" Faleron questioned.

"Did you really think that I'd be so careless and not sound proof the room?" I smirked.

"A little help here!" Merric yelled.

"You can wait your turn," Kel scolded him before rounding towards Faleron, "As for you, I asked if you've seen Merric and you said no."

"He's right there?" Faleron said meekly at Kel's Yamani face.

"You're lucky you already became a woman," Kel told him.

"So Merric, do you want to dress up now or later?" I mocked him.

"You're dressing him up now?" Faleron inquired with amusement.

"We could but then we'll be late for the midday meal," I said.

"How about I come back later?" Merric asked a bit calmer.

"Okay," I agreed.

Taking the binding off of him, I patted him on the head again before helping Kel upright the screens, making sure that the room was clean as possible.

"Do you still want to go into town?" I asked Kel.

"Sure, we can get something to eat there while we look around."

Bidding them a farewell, we left the room without mishap. We walked out of the palace and into the city.

"Are you sure he's going to be there?" Kel asked me a few minutes later.

"If not, I'll find him," I said as a smile played on my lips.

"What did you do?" Kel asked suspiciously.

"I placed a small tracking spell on him," I told her before we entered a small shop.

* * *

As the bell for midday meal rung throughout the palace, Merric made his way from his room to the Mess Hall. He was developing a headache and it didn't seem like it was going away anytime soon. Getting in line, he grabbed the tray and filled it with food before sitting down at a table with Faleron and Neal. It wasn't long until Dom and Eric joined them as well. After the prayer, Merric dug into his food and tuned the others out.

"What?" Merric asked irritably.

"I asked who are you taking to the ball?" Dom reiterated.

"Why?"

"Because everyone here has someone to take but you," Faleron said.

"I never said I wasn't taking anyone."

"Then who are you taking?" Eric asked.

"Don't care," Merric stated.

"Are you sure? There must be someone you want to escort. Is it one of the new ladies?" Neal asked.

"No. What about you guys? Who are you taking?"

"Obviously Neal is taking Yuki, I'm taking Lady Lucinda, Faleron is taking Lady Constance, and Eric is taking Kel," Dom said as Merric's head shot up.

"Kel? Kel is actually going to the ball with you…. without chopping your head off?" Merric asked in disbelief.

"Well, no not exactly. I haven't asked her yet," Eric explained, embarrassed.

"Oh, well then just watch out when you ask her. If you see her with the glaive, it'll probably be better to just ask her to dance with you at the ball. That way you don't lose any limbs," Merric told Eric.

"Uh... what about you? You should take someone. It's suppose to be a great occasion," Eric suggested, changing the subject.

"You know, Lady Constance could probably introduce you to someone," Faleron offered.

"What about Eri?" Neal questioned.

"What about her?" Merric asked warily.

"Sure, why not? I'm pretty sure she's not going with anyone, she never does anyways," Eric said.

"Oh that reminds me. She and Kel were looking for you today," Neal commented.

"Trying to run out were you?" Dom asked.

"He didn't get a chance to. They found him before the meal and ate him alive," Faleron joked.

"Har har. I'm leaving," Merric announced, turning in his tray and leaving the Hall.

Merric was just wandering around, stopping every once in a while to see where he was. The headache he had earlier seemed to grow in size as he walked around. Stopping, he rubbed his temples and looked around. Sighing, he continued to walk out of the Palace and onto the practice courts. Leaning on the low fence, Merric just closed his eyes for second to get rid of the ever-growing headache. It was persistent, that much he knew but how it came about... well there was a number of reasons. Opening his eyes again, he almost fell back when he saw a pair of deep blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hi!" Eri greeted cheerfully but he had a feeling she was only faking it to annoy him.

"What now?" Merric asked annoyed.

"Kel is waiting for us in the east library," she stated coolly, losing the cheerfulness.

Studying her carefully, he could see that Eri was wearing a white blouse and a brown skirt. Her wavy mess of hair was let loose spilling across her back, like she had just ran instead of walked.

"Do you always dress like that?" Merric wondered before turning red as what he just asked.

She only raised an eyebrow at him before answering, "I may be a lady but it doesn't mean I have to dress like one. Come on."

Merric was seriously contemplating on running away but followed her anyways, figuring that if he didn't, the others would rat him out and then he'd have to face Kel. They walked in silence for a bit before Merric tried to fill the gap.

"So..."

"So what?"

"I don't know. Just trying to fill the silence."

"Okay."

"I didn't know you had the Gift," Merric started again after a few seconds.

"I do. My parents both have the Gift, as do my brothers."

"All of them?"

"All of them. Each of us kind of have a blend of magic in us that comes from both parents."

"A blend?"

"Yeah. We're here."

Merric was about to ask for an explanation but was cut off as Eri entered the library. Following her inside, the first thing he saw was a bag thrown at him.

"You can get changed over there," Kel instructed, pointing to the small broom closet on the side.

Merric groaned audibly before going into the closet. Once inside, Merric took out the deep blue dress and changed into it. It took him only a few minutes to get the dress and slippers on, covering his breeches, but he couldn't tie off the back. Putting his tunic inside the bag, Merric came out, ready to face the music.

"Let's make this fast will you?" Merric scowled.

"Now, now Lady Marina. Patience is a virtue," Kel commented as she tightened and tied the back of the dress. Rummaging through another bag, Kel took out three small containers the size of a rock.

"What are those?" Merric asked but he already knew the answer.

"Punishment for running and not taking the consequences like a man... such a pity too," Eri mocked.

He didn't even see the chair behind him or notice when Kel pushed him into the chair and put a wig on him. A blonde wig. As Merric protested, Kel only cuffed him once before he settled down enough for Eri to put eye paint, rogue, and a bit of lip color. Looking at their finished product, Kel directed Merric over to a squishy chair while Eri sat on a stool in front of him with a book and some charcoal.

"Now sit still before I make you my sparring partner for the next two weeks," Kel told him. Merric glared at Kel before sitting back into the chair and looking at Eri as her hands moved fluidly across the paper.

A frown would crease her forehead slightly out of concentration every other minute before disappearing leaving it smooth. When she frowned again, her lips pressed into a thin line leaving them a very pale, barely pink before they relax and she smiled a soft smile. Her fingers were long and delicate, slim and light as it held the charcoal darkening her fingertips with color.

"We're done now," Eri's voice rang through Merric's thoughts.

"What?" Merric was confused. Kel almost frowned breaking her mask but held back just in time to see Merric blush before he raced to the small closet.

_What was that about?_ Kel thought.

"I should've brought you earlier for Faleron's and Dom's portrait," Eri commented casually to Kel.

"Why?"

"Because you're threats are very potent," Eri said as she walked to the closet knocking it lightly, "Be careful with the dress will you?"

Merric swore rather loudly as he tripped over his own feet and fell back against the wall. Merric was confused to say the least when he ran into the closet. He didn't know that he had been staring at her, he just... let his mind wander a bit but the way Eri smiled made her glow.

_Stop it! Stop thinking that!_ Merric scolded himself as he tapped his head against the wall. The small amount of light filtering in told him that he had forgotten to take the bag.

"Dammit!" Merric swore loudly.

"Forget something Merric?" Eri inquired mockingly.

Sticking his head out, he saw Eri dangling the bag out of his reach. Looking around, he saw Kel walk out the door in time waving him a small 'goodbye'.

"Toss it here," Merric demanded.

"What do you say?" Eri asked coolly.

_And I was staring at her!_ Merric screamed at himself.

"Can you give me the bag?" Merric asked.

"I'm sorry but can you repeat that?" Eri inquired.

"Please give me the bag," Merric almost spat out.

"Where's the dress?" Eri asked handing him his tunic. Merric searched for a second before handing her the dress and slippers.

"Here take this too," he said as he handed Eri the wig.

Eri stuffed both items into the bag before leaving the room. Making sure the tunic was on right; Merric left the library walking towards the Knights' Wing. Knocking on Faleron's door, it opened as Kel was coming out.

"Hey Kel," Merric greeted.

"Hi Merric...here, you might need this more than me," Kel said giving him a plain handkerchief before shouting, "I'm going now. If you need me, I'll be in the Visitors' Wing!"

Kel looked at Merric once more before shaking her head, leaving him by the door. Merric entered the room and saw that Neal, Dom, Faleron, Seaver, Roald, and Owen were scattered everywhere. Roald was in the middle of explaining something when it got quiet.

"They got you too?" Dom questioned while pointing to his lips. Merric touched his lips and looked at his fingers as everyone started to laugh at him.


	6. Stubborn Deposition

**Stubborn Deposition:**

Disclaimer: It's amazing how my name isn't Tamora Pierce and yet I like to play with her characters. Too bad that I only own Eriko and her family but what are you going to do when all you have is an overactive imagination and proudly make no money from this.

A/N: Wow! I can't believe over 300 people read this fic. Makes me happy, which is why I'm giving you guys two more chappies! So yay! Thanks to HyperKathryne and nativewildmage for reviewing. I was going to make Dom take Kel but I wanted something different so there's that. As for the portraits... you'll just have to wait and see. Muahahahahaha! (Did I just do that?)

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because as one of my ladies, it's one of your duties to attend any and all balls, functions, and parties with me."

Shinko was so calm with her mask on, that it was hard to tell whether she was irritated or amused, but I'm pretty sure it was both. I had told her earlier that I would be out of the Palace by the time the Ball rolled around but she had refused to acknowledge it, which was why I had come to her room.

"Cut the duty crap will you? I want a legitimate reason," I said.

"Why are you leaving the Palace again?" Shinko asked casually.

"Because I can't stand the thought of perverted old men leering at me all night like a piece of meat."

"Eri, they do not do that," Shinko said finally losing patience with me.

"Oh fine. I can't stand the thought of most perverted noblemen and sloshed knights leering at me all night like a piece of meat," I scowled.

"Eri!"

"What? It's true. If it's not one of the new court ladies they're leering at, it's one of us they're making a pass at."

"Eri, just shut up," Shinko stated, sitting down and rubbing her temples.

Dropping my scowl, I walked over to her and placed my hand on her forehead, watching as a bit of my blue-grey Gift seeped in. I felt really bad for annoying her but I was serious when I told her my reason. I'm the only one who would ever push Shinko's buttons to the breaking point, which I feel guilty about... half the time.

"Please? Can't I just stay out for one night?" I asked her like a child.

"I said no...besides, you didn't even come to the last ball," Shinko said smiling exasperatedly.

"That's because I was needed back at Heathercoves," I said throwing my hands up.

"You left the night before the ball _without_ telling me or anyone else for that matter," she frowned.

"I did too! I told Kai and he said he didn't mind."

I was acting like a child and I knew it too, especially when Shinko replied 'tut tut' and patted my head in a very patronizing way.

"Fine, I'll go but I swear if even one of them tries to make a pass at me, I'll make sure they can't have children," I huffed.

"Good girl but do you have to threaten their manhood?" Shinko questioned.

"The reason women can survive, thrive, and protect themselves is based on that threat," I commented before leaving her room.

Seeing as how I had nothing to do at the moment, I wandered down to the stables. Walking up to Dust's stall, I leaned against the door watching him eat for a while before I heard some high pitch giggles and laughs coming my way. Opening the stall, I shut it quietly before hiding from view. Dust's head shot up when he heard the door shut and turned to glare at me. He hates it when someone interrupts his feeding, which makes me wonder how spoiled he is sometimes.

"Oh like I want to be out there right now," I retorted. Dust only snorted a response before going back to his oats.

Peeking through the hole in the door, I saw that it was a few of the new court ladies, fresh from the Convent. They were wearing the latest fashionable dresses, flirting with every living thing that came their way. Catching their faces, I saw that they were Lady Delina, Harriet, and Emmeline. I swear they thought everything around them was fascinating, including Shinko and the Yamani customs. Being sighted by any one of them meant an overload of the stupidest questions known in the realm.

_Can you walk like that?_

_Is that thing even real?_

_Aren't you supposed to be ladies?_

Shinko was the only one lucky enough to escape them due to 'royal duties' but I'm sure she just hides in her room till one of us comes and gets her. Kel is scary enough to keep them away, what with her being a knight and wielding a glaive in plain sight. Yuki gets the worst of it all, always being hunted down by them... either that or they have a very good sense of where she is. (Shinko's other ladies, three of them, keep mostly to themselves and can pretty much keep people away from them with just a glare. They scare the wits out of me sometimes but at least they're nice to us.)

The only time they question me is when I'm appropriately dressed but other times, wearing a plain skirt and blouse wouldn't give me a second glance. Since I had to go see Shinko today for tea, I had to dress appropriately. Dust only neighed in disdain as another waves of squeals and high-pitched giggles permeated the air around us. Looking away, I tried to suppress a shudder as they closed in on a group of knights like Stormwings.

* * *

Faleron, Seaver, Dom, Merric, and Owen had just entered the stable area when they ran into some ladies.

"Good day ladies," Faleron greeted.

"It certainly is," they replied.

"We haven't seen any of you around before," Owen commented.

"Well then allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Harriet," the brunette said.

"My name is Emmeline," the blonde said with a small curtsy.

"And I'm Delina," the red head introduced.

"Now that you know who we are, who are you?" Lady Harriet asked.

"I'm Dom, and that's Seaver, Faleron, Merric, and Owen."

"Are all of you looking forward to the Ball?" Lady Emmeline asked.

"I supp-"

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to escort such beauties like yourselves?" Dom interrupted Seaver.

"It'll be a jolly good time too!" Owen added.

The ladies giggled to themselves before batting their eyes at them while Seaver looked a bit sick and Merric looked bored behind Dom. Owen, Faleron, and Dom were the only ones who were happy.

"Surely all of you already have a nice lady to escort?" Lady Delina inquired.

"Well, Dom and I do but Seaver, Merric, and Owen here don't," Faleron pointed them out.

"I'm sorry to be abrupt ladies but I need to be somewhere right now," Merric said excusing himself and bowing to the ladies. Flashing them a smile, he went past them and towards the stables.

"I really should go too befo-"

"Seaver! Could you escort Lady Emmeline inside while Owen guide Lady Harriet?" Dom asked interrupting him again.

Seaver looked like a cornered deer for a second before turning to the blonde and extending his arm to her, while Owen was ahead of them happily chatting to Lady Harriet.

"If you would," Dom said extending his arm to Delina, who took it gratefully before walking towards the Palace with Faleron following behind.

Peeking out from behind the stables, Merric was finally relieved when they walked back inside. Sighing with relief, he felt sorry for leaving Seaver behind like that and walked towards his own horse, only to see Flash very unhappy with him. Coming as close as he could, he patted the horse lightly before realizing why he was out here in the first place. Finding Stefan, Merric got two bucket of oats for Flash and carefully entered the stall.

"Sorry boy. I kind of got distracted back there," Merric said pouring the oats into the feeding trough.

Flash only glared at him once before he started to eat. Glad that Flash didn't bite him, Merric sat on a bale of hay and watched Flash. He was having trouble asking someone to the Ball, meaning he was having girl troubles. In the beginning, he would just go up to the first girl he saw and asked them but that became too monotonous and repetitive for him. So he started to wait a bit and flirted with some of them before choosing one of them but even that got too tiring. At the last Ball, Fal was the one to set him up with someone but that ended so badly that he swore to never be set up again. Now there was the problem of finding a partner, although, he could always go by himself but that seemed a bit pathetic at the moment.

_"What about Eri?" Neal questioned._

_"Sure, why not? I'm pretty sure she's not going with anyone, she never does anyways," Eric said._

For some reason those two lines keep popping into his head but shook it away as soon as it came. Groaning with frustration that was the third time today that he had remembered that. He's been thinking about it a lot since the portrait session and it was annoying him to no end. Just when he thought she was pretty and kind, he would hear her mocking tone and scold himself for thinking such a thing.

_But she really is interesting,_ Merric thought to himself rationally.

_Then again, she is impossible,_ Merric thought as his logically side pointed out.

_At least she can stand up for herself._

_Yeah when she's passing on scathing remarks._

_She's nice and kind._

_When she's not crazy._

Even when the logical side was winning, he couldn't help but think how endearing her attitude was. Making up his mind, Merric got up confidently and walked out of the stall but as soon as he did, he became nothing more than a blubbering idiot. It wasn't because he had chickened out but the fact that he could see Eri by her horse's stall. Okay, so he did chicken out but it didn't mean he was going to turn tail and run? Right?

Giving himself a good mental slap for acting like an idiot, he straightened himself and walked with long strides towards her. The closer he got the more nervous he became. She wasn't wearing her normal attire but actually wore a dress like any other court lady. It was a pale blue dress, which made her hair darker than it should be. The dress wasn't elaborate but simple much like her normal attire really but it fitted perfectly and didn't make her stand out so much in a crowd of nobles, just enough to blend in.

"Good afternoon Eri," Merric greeted but came out more of a squeak than anything else.

Either she didn't notice or she didn't care but either way she turned to look at him with boredom written all over her face.

"Hi Merric. What brings you out here?" she asked casually.

"I was feeding my horse," Merric answered, leaning on the door of the stall.

"Had to feed or forgot to feed?" Eri smirked.

"Uh...it's a little of both," Merric said embarrassingly.

"Then what are you doing over here?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Two."

"What?"

"You're asking three questions now."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Was that it?"

"No! I mean that's not it. It's something else-"

"Eri!"

Looking behind her, Merric saw one of her brothers jogging towards them. When he got closer, Merric noticed that it was one of the twins, but he couldn't tell which one.

"Hey Mako," Eri greeted happily.

"Still beating them off with a glaive?" Mako grinned.

Eri only snorted, "Hardly. I doubt they would even be worth my time."

"Oh, hi Merric," Mako said.

Merric could've sworn that Mako frowned at the sight of him. He was confused as to what Mako and Eri was talking about but thought that he should just leave it alone when he almost lost his footing.

"-so I have to take you again?" Mako finished.

"What?" Merric asked.

"Not like I ever ask you to," Eri retorted to Mako.

"Yeah but if you go by yourself Papa would have a fit about it and then-"

"He'll end up blaming you guys for being irresponsible and all of that good stuff... yeah I get it," Eri said exasperatedly.

Eri was looking at Mako with annoyance and Merric knew why when he felt his chest tighten for a second. He was only able to catch the last bit before walking away, a lot less cheerful.

"This isn't a picnic for me either you know. I'd rather do this then listen to Papa's idea of a 3 second lecture," Mako told her.

"Why aren't you courting again?" Eri asked nonchalantly.

"I...wha- still look...oh shut up," Mako said after Eri's retreating back.

Mako stood there for a second before walking towards his own horse's stall to meet Kai and Matt. It was long standing duty of theirs to take Eri to every Ball since she came back from the Yamani Islands to accompany the Princess in Tortall. (Of course their father's 3-second lecture is another factor.) When it came down to it, they just didn't want to let their sister grow up and become a love struck girl or a woman. Even if Eric was just as protective, he at least wanted her to live a little, which was why Kai, Matt, and Mako didn't let him in on their plans.

"Freckles just walked by," Matt announced when Mako was within talking distance.

"Yeah and if I was a second late, he would've asked her," Mako replied.

"But he didn't right?" Kai questioned.

"No but tell me again why_ I_ have to take her?"

"Because brother of mine, you were the loser who asked a second too late," Matt stated.

"Only because you locked me in a closet," Mako scowled as Kai and Matt laughed.

* * *

I refused to budge as I sat on my bed glaring at one of the maids. Shinko had sent me two maids to help me dress for the celebration after I had told her that I was going to dress myself. I guess she thought I was going to run, so she sent two stern and elderly maids to my room.

"Now miss, you will get up and get dressed now," said the first maid.

"No."

"Milady, if we don't dress you now you'll be late to dinner," the second maid scolded.

"I can dress myself thank you very much."

"Now see here miss, we've got orders from the Princess and we-"

"No. I'm not a baby and I can dress myself. If both of you would like, just stay here and wait for me to dress myself please?" I asked.

"But we-"

"Fine," the first maid said cutting off the second one. She handed me my dress and I went behind the screen.

Slipping on the smoky blue dress over my light blue shift, I noticed that it was simple yet elegant. The dress was made from Yamani silk and was bordered with silver trimmings. It had a modest square neckline and the sleeves covered my arms like a second skin until the elbow, where it was split open to part the sleeves. The sliver-trimmed waistline was shaped into a wide 'v' at the front and then parted to show the light grey skirts underneath.

Stepping out from behind the screen, I saw the first maid looking me over with a critical eye while the second one tried to tighten my corset from behind. I say tried because I sat down before she could tighten it anymore than I could breathe.

"Lady, you'll have to stand up so we can tie the back," the second commented.

"I don't care if I don't have a small waist so as long as I can breathe," I told her.

Hearing them sigh, I smiled to myself. Sitting at the vanity, I pulled and twisted my hair into a nice bun, securing it with flowered pins the color of my dress. A few strands had fallen out of place but I only tucked them behind my ears before going for the face paint. I lightly put on some powder on my face and neck before putting on some lip color like Mama had taught me. I didn't bother with the eye paint or anything else, so I got up and put on my slippers before tying up the back myself. They soon left the room, all the while shaking their heads at my appearance.

Following the small crowd towards the Dining Hall, I met Mako, Matt, Eric, Yuki, Kel, and Neal at the door. Mako, Matt, and Eric were wearing our fief colors of grey and red, looking every bit as handsome as Neal. Neal and Yuki were wearing matching colors of emerald while Kel wore a light green colored dress with gold trimmings.

"I thought Shinko sent maids to dress you," Yuki said.

"She did, but I can dress myself," I told her cheekily.

"That's our girl," Mako and Matt said.

"You two are a bad influence on her," Yuki scolded them.

"Eh, we do try," Matt commented.

"Well I think you look beautiful," Eric told me standing next to Kel who nodded her head. I looked at them suspiciously for a minute or two until they both sported pink cheeks.

"Milady," Mako said in a snooty voice, extending his arm to me. Taking it, we followed them in except for Matt who was waiting for his lady to come.

Dinner was a formal affair and I was bored out of my mind. The only thing that kept me from falling asleep then and there was Mako, who did everything he could discreetly to keep me awake. Neal, Yuki, Eric, and Kel were seated at a table behind us and even then it wasn't within talking distance.

"Purple and gold, left about 45 degrees to your right," I heard Mako say before turning slightly to see an old man trying to pick his teeth while his wife tried to cover it up with a napkin. Unfortunately when he tried to swat her hand he missed and upset the bowl of water in front of him, which splashed the couple.

Mako and I turned away very quickly to cover our sniggers but when the lady next to me glanced at us, I nudged Mako and turned the sniggers into light coughs. After another long speech, King Jonathan and his family finally led the guests at the High Table to the ballroom.

Getting up, I pulled Mako through the crowd to catch up with the others. Entering the ballroom, I saw how much effort the servants and maids had to put in to make the ballroom elegant and magnificent. Looking around the room, I spotted Kel and Eric on the other side of the room and once again pulled Mako through the multitude of people.

"See, this is why I didn't want to court anyone yet," Mako complained as I yanked on his arm.

"Oh stop being a baby and give Mama another grandchild already," I retorted.

"Yeah right. I think I'll leave that to Matt and Kai," Mako said.

Rolling my eyes, I let Mako go and pushed him into the direction of where I thought Kai was. Losing myself into the crowd, I finally came out of the masses and walked up to Yuki and Kel.

"Finally. We almost thought we had to call the palace guards," Yuki said pulling me into their circle.

"Almost thought?" I questioned. Looking around the small group, I noticed two new faces but Kel saved me the trouble of asking.

"That's Esmond of Nicoline and Prosper of Tameran," Kel told me.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Eri," I introduced myself to them.

No sooner had we gotten in two sentences that music started to play and couples made their way to the dance floor. I suppressed a groan of frustration as I made my way out of the open and into the small corner behind me, all the while smiling like I wasn't going to make a run for it. Our group started to get smaller as they all started to walk into the dancing crowd.

* * *

Mako grumbled as he weaved through the small groups searching for his sister. Mentally swearing, Mako finally noticed her in a semi-dark corner hidden by a bushy plant. Pushing through the last throng of people, Mako stood against the wall catching his breathe while watching Eric try to persuade a tight-lipped Kel into dancing. Eric was blushing furiously but it wasn't as bad as Kel's whose face could very well match her lip paint.

His eyes darted back to Kai and Matt but was very surprise to find them glaring at him with dark expressions. Turning back to his sister, he saw Merric making his way towards her and walked as quickly as he could to prevent any mishap. Too bad that didn't mean that he couldn't give Kel a nice little shove into Eric's direction on the dance floor along the way.

Merric had decided that if he wanted to dance that Eri would be his partner. When their group had dispersed, he was pushed onto the floor while she seemed to disappear. It took Merric a few moments to realize that she had hidden herself behind a plant. Gathering his courage once more, Merric made his way towards her but his steps seemed to falter when he was within speaking distance.

Even as she sulked in the corner, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Granted she wasn't wearing as much face paint or jewelry as the other ladies but he didn't mind at all because if she had, she wouldn't be the same snarky person. He observed as an errant curl fell before she tucked it behind her ear once more, smiling at her gesture.

I_'m supposed to be a man! Not some court lady!_ Merric scolded himself as he made the final steps toward her.

"Hiding?" Merric asked but mentally slapped himself for the lame start.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Eri answered blandly.

"Well I di- I just thought... uh-Did you enjoy the dinner?" Merric stammered.

"It was boring except for the entertainment Mako provided," she said not looking at him.

"Entertainment?"

"Mako pointed out all of the nobles amusing antics. Don't know if I should feel sorry for their wives or the husbands yet though."

While Eri looked at the dancers, Merric discreetly glanced at her trying to work up the courage to ask her for the next dance but Fate once again decided to be mean.

"Eri, if you ever decide to disappear, a warning would be nice," Mako told Eri.

"Disappear? I did no such thing," Eri said casually.

Glancing at Mako, Merric could've sworn he just glared at him rather darkly. Swallowing involuntarily, Merric lost all thoughts of asking when Mako did it himself.

"My dear sis, might I interest you in the next dance?" Mako asked with a dramatic flair.

"Might as well keep with tradition," Eri responded before getting up and walking with Mako to the floor.


	7. Tales to Tell

**Tales to Tell:**

Disclaimer: It's amazing how my name isn't Tamora Pierce and yet I like to play with her characters. Too bad that I only own Eriko and her family but what are you going to do when all you have is an overactive imagination and proudly make no money from this.

A/N: Yep, I finally updated so hope you like it!

* * *

Merric was in no mood to wake up the next morning but got up, as the incessant knocking grew louder. Getting up, he rushed to the door ready to tell the person off.

"What the hell do you want?" Merric scowled.

"Good morning to you too," Faleron chirped before pushing his way in.

Merric made to shut the door but was pushed back as Neal, Seaver, Esmond, and Prosper followed Faleron inside. Grumbling again, Merric shut the door and fell face first onto his bed as the others took up room either on the floor or chairs. They were chatting aimlessly with such perkiness that Merric grabbed the nearest object and hurled it blindly towards someone. Unfortunately it broke the mirror situated above Neal.

"What the hell!" Neal exclaimed. The others only stared at Merric before helping Neal with the glass.

"If none of you is going to tell me why you're all so damn perky then get out," Merric spoke through the pillow.

"How can you be grumpy at a time like this?" Esmond questioned.

"Because it's too damn early!"

"Are you kidding me? It's almost time for midday meal," Seaver said.

Bolting up, Merric looked at them questioningly to see them all nod their heads. Looking out his window, he could see the sun high in the sky and the various noises finally filling his ears.

"How much did you drink exactly?" Neal inquired.

"I didn't. I'm just tired," Merric responded.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were sulking," Prosper commented, putting the paperweight back onto the nightstand.

"I'm not sulking!" Merric yelled.

"Is it possible for him to have monthlies?" Faleron whispered to Neal, who only shrugged.

"I heard that!"

Merric was completely ignoring them and they could hear his muffled swears but whether it was directed towards them was a mystery. They had all met on the practice court when they noticed Merric was missing, so they went to look for him. Esmond and Prosper, who had just came back the day before, wanted to do some catching up, not to mention talk about all of the beautiful ladies they have met. Seeing that Merric wasn't in the mood, the group trudged out the door and left.

Merric was irritated from last night and he was sure by now that Eri's brothers (except for Eric) were all out to get him. Every time he tried to ask Eri for a dance one of them would pop out of nowhere and ask her first. He thought they were only doing the brotherly thing, but the looks they sent him were downright scary. Even when they were only talking, he more than once argued with Mako lightly, which didn't bode well till they finally noticed Eri dancing with Prosper. It went on like that for the whole night where some other lucky fellow dancing with Eri whenever Mako's attention was elsewhere. By the time Eri had snuck off with a dark expression, Merric decided to give up and went to look for some other ladies to dance with. The only problem? It was late and everyone was leaving.

Hearing his stomach rumble, he got up and dressed lightly for the practice courts. Rubbing his eyes, he walked out of his room, as he was about to turn towards the Mess Hall, he saw someone with a cloak walking out the door.

* * *

When I was sure that no one was around, I slipped behind an empty shed and called on my Gift. Feeling my hair and making sure that the cloak covered most of me, I walked out of the gates like a servant and into town. Wandering around town with a carefree atmosphere, I checked the little shops and stores for anything interesting.

Seeing the streets clearing up as the bell tolled the hour, I realized that it was time for midday meal. Even if there were more than enough people around, it was pretty much less crowded and dense. Passing by a small bakery, I ventured inside and bought myself two hot meat buns. Walking around a bit more, I suddenly became aware of something behind me. Pretending to ignore it, I walked a few more steps before turning around quickly to see a see dog following me. Looking around to see if anyone was missing anything, I beckoned the dog towards me and broke off a piece of the bun and handed it to the dog.

"So how long do you intend to follow me?" I asked openly before getting up and turning to my left. Getting no answer, I continued walking but making sure to lose myself and sharply turning right. Finding my stalker, I decided to have a bit fun. Creeping up behind another stall, I waited a bit before going up to him and mimicking his every move.

"'Ello," I greeted.

"Mithros!" Merric jumped. Taking a meat bun out, I bite into while leaning up against the wall. It took Merric a while to calm down before rounding on me with a cool demeanor.

"Whadda ya lookin' at?" I asked.

"What's the big idea with sneaking up on people?" Merric said through clenched teeth.

"All 'ell sir, yer the one followin' me."

"If you weren't so suspicious-"

"Who says I were suspicious milord? 'Sides, how's whistlin' freely a crime?"

"Well it's not but you were in the Palace and all."

"'S that all sir? Whadda I suppose to do? Laze 'round the Palace? Me Ma woulda screamed me an earful I tell ya."

"Yeah... bu-but I saw you sneaking off and behind the shed. And... and your hair was longer too! I'm not blind it was long."

"Nots ter be disrespectin' an' all but yeh sure yer okay?"

I am not ashamed to say that I was enjoying Merric's discomfort. Not to mention that it's fun playing with his mind, although I was sure I heard Faleron say he had slept in. Finishing off the pastry, I dusted my hands and walked away but not before he pulled me back.

"'Ey! Wha's the 'ells yer problem?" I asked scowling but it dropped as soon as he shoved his face in front of me. He was looking at me critically and he was too close for comfort. He was studying me closely and it was unnerving me, like he was slowly piercing through my spell. My eyes darted around to see an empty street.

_When the hell did we end up in an alley?_ I thought at myself.

To anyone else, I was a lanky boy with cropped messy dark hair and normal brown eyes. There was even a hint of stubble, which itched like hell.

"Eh milord, ya scarin' me 'er-"

"Eri?" Merric asked in surprise.

_And the Black God's realm has just frozen over,_ I thought in a panic, as I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes.

Racking my brain, "Ain't that a girl's name?"

"What the hell are you doing looking like that?" Merric whispered harshly.

"Now look 'ere milord. Imma say it once only. I ain't swing that way or no nancy so yeh can get outta me face now," I stated irritably pushing him away. Turning around, I tried to make a run for it but he only blocked my way. Praying to the Goddess that no one will see me, I kicked him in the groin and ran for it. As the crowd started to thicken again, I made a whole bunch of twist and turns to lose myself. Turning in at another alley, I leaned against the wall to catch my breath.

"Well ain't you the saddest runt I'd seen."

_Is this what I get for kicking Merric?_ I thought before finding two boys standing in front of me.

"Look. I ain't lookin' for no trouble," I started to say.

"Yea? We been bored all day. Right Devin?" the shorter one addressed the taller one.

"Reckon this one'll last a minute Tim?" Devin voiced.

"I say less," Tim commented looking me up and down.

""Ey now. No need ter be all tough or nuthin' I just passin' on through ya see."

The Devin guy didn't look more than a year older than me while Tim was younger... about fifteen. They both had dirty blonde hair with the same green blue eye and from the looks of these two; I'd guess that they were brothers. Pressing against the wall, I tried to ease on out of the alley but Tim caught on and blocked the way.

"Crap," I muttered.

"An' that's what yer eating," Devin said throwing the first punch.

Ducking out of the way, I charged forward and kneed him as hard I as in the groin but he grabbed my ankle and I toppled over. Tim joined the skirmish while his brother was down and started to throw punches at me. Even if he was younger than me, he was quick and knew how to throw well-aimed punches. I could use magic but that'd be unfair and dangerous. As soon as I threw Tim onto the ground, Devin got up and jumped me from behind. Kicking him away, I tried to run for it but he dragged me back into the alley. The only advantage I had was that I was quicker and knew how to duck and roll.

Knocking the wind out of me, I wait for another blow but it never came. Getting up, I saw Merric give him a weak upper cut before getting knocked onto his backside. Looking around, I found a small bucket and threw it at Devin. As Devin fell down, Tim started to wake up. Helping Merric up, I heard Tim give a shrill whistle and started to panic again. Within a moment three other guys appeared at the entrance of the alley.

"Get 'em!" Tim shouted.

Grabbing Merric's hand, I ran the opposite way while they chased us. While we were faster, the other guys were scarier and bigger. Turning a sharp left and then another sharp turn, I pushed us into the niche behind the stacks of crates and made a silencing gesture. Peeking out into the alley, I quickly ducked back in and pulled up the hood of my cloak. We heard them argue for a few minutes before running back the way they came. Turning back to Merric, I realized that he was red and looked faint.

"Yeh alright?" I asked deciding to stay with the speech.

* * *

Merric was very close to Eri. _Very _close.

"I said yeh alright?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah. I'm fine," Merric replied looking away.

Merric started to chuckle, which soon became a laugh. He was laughing and the more he did, the more he realized how funny this whole thing was. He liked Eri but with her like this it was all too funny. The way she carried herself as a boy and the speech was all too convincing if one didn't look close enough. Merric continued to laugh until it subsided only to see her giving him a wary look.

"Yeh sure yer all right?" she inquired.

"Yes, yes. I'm not crazy," Merric assured her.

"Good. Come on."

Eri checked the alley once more before guiding Merric through the twists and turns. Merric stole glances at her every other minute trying to figure out what she was trying to do. All he could tell was that she was keeping a huge gap between them. He could see that she had a plain tunic and breeches much like his except that he had his fief crest on it. He even caught her giving him wary glances every once in a while as if to assess him. Taking a side step towards her, Merric notice Eri casually moving away from him making the gap bigger than before. Grinning to himself, Merric rounded on her and stopped her.

"Whadda ya want?" 'he' asked.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" Merric asked casually.

"I told ya I ain't no nancy. Now if yeh want ter get out, yeh better not do somethin' funny," 'he' growled.

"What's your name?"

"Alex."

"And you work in the Palace?"

"What's it ter ya?"

"I've been at the Palace since I started Page training and I've never seen anyone like you."

"Yeah well Imma quiet sort."

"Really?"

"Look yeh want ter to get out or not?"

"Can I meet your mother?"

"Wha-whadda 'ell yeh ter prove?" Alex growled angrily.

"If you're real or not," Merric said thoughtfully.

"Are yeh nutters or somethin'?"

Getting as close as he could without blushing, "You should bind your chest more carefully next time," Merric whispered.

Noticing Alex's eye widen, 'he' pulled back quickly and turned around to check something.

"What are you doing?" Merric asked as casually as he could, rounding on Alex once more just in time to see 'him' check the bindings. Stopping, Alex looked at him and started to turn red before slamming him into a wall. Merric was surprise at how quickly she did it and hard she had pushed.

"What the hell is your problem with following me, you pervert!" Eri whispered harshly, reverting back to her normal speech.

"I... can't... breathe!" Merric managed to say. Eri let him go but not before giving him another little shove.

"Well? I'm waiting," she asked tapping her foot annoyingly.

"I saw you sneaking out and thought you were a thief. And I am not a pervert!" Merric responded rubbing his chest.

"When you felt the need to mention my chest," Eri huffed.

"Because you're the idiot walking around like some boy!" Merric snapped quietly. If they had raised their voice someone was bound to find out.

"And that's your business because..."

"Did you _not_ see the guys back there? If they found out you were a girl, they would've torn you apart!"

He could see her roll her eyes at him and continued on her way. Following her, he could tell that she was mad at him but he couldn't tell if it was because he had found out. Merric didn't even know where she was going until they entered the Dancing Dove.

"Uh...I don't think you should be here," Merric told her carefully but she ignored him and went up to the bar.

"Alex! Wha'll it be hun?" the older woman asked cheerfully behind the bar.

"Just some cider Dee," Eri said shifting her speech.

"An' yer friend?" Dee questioned. Merric settled himself beside her as Eri scowled at him.

"He ain't a friend," she said as Dee put the mug of cider in front of her.

"Now Alex don't go chasin' my customers away. Whadda ya want dear?" Dee asked him kindly.

"I'll have what_he's _having," Merric told her and got a mug of it set in front of him.

"So Alex anythin' interestin' today?" Dee asked.

"Nothin' 'cept I ran into this loon right 'ere," Alex told her.

"Who are you calling a loon?" Merric snapped.

"An' I swear the guy gots no wit 'cept a dirty mind," Alex spat.

"Be nice Alex," Dee scolded motherly.

"Eh. Just tellin' the truth," she said nonchalantly.

"I do _not_ have a dirty mind," Merric scowled.

"Coulda fooled me."

It took all Merric had to not strangle her right there but the fact that she really was a girl and had three scary, _older_ brothers stopped him. Draining his mug, he watched as one of the thief in the place snatch a purse from her with Dee attending someone else.

"He ain't smart enough yet," she said before he could speak.

"But he just stole your purse," Merric thought confused.

"Yeah wid rocks in 'em. Can I get 'nother one Dee?"

"Oh no you don't," Merric stated before paying for their drinks. Boy or girl, he pulled her by the ear and out of the bar.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" she yelled. Letting go of her ear, Merric glared at her as she rubbed her ear.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a priss," he heard her mumble.

Merric was about to retort when someone else spoke, "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to hide from us."

Merric panicked a bit thinking that it was the guys they fought before realizing that it was just Kel but that didn't mean she was any where near nice. Furious was more like it but she wasn't looking at him but at Eri.

"Well see ya later chap," Alex told him trying to walk away.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Kel questioned placing a hand on Eri's shoulder.

"Er... don't ya mean him, milady?" Eri said cowering a bit under Kel's stern gaze.

"I'll deal with Merric later. It's you I've got to deal with first."

"Hey! What did I do?" Merric exclaim before cowering just like Eri.

"You saw her run off and didn't tell me," Kel scowled.

"Oh... uh I didn't know it was her at first," Merric tried to explain.

Kel only ignored him as she grabbed both of them and pulled them behind the Dancing Dove's stables.

"Change back right now!" Kel hissed. Eri complied as quickly as she could and soon her hair was growing as her eyes changed back.

"H-how did you know it was her?" Merric asked.

"You don't really know her without learning a few of her tricks," Kel commented before dragging them both with her. It wasn't until they were outside the Palace tailor's door that Eri said something.

"We can walk you know," Eri retorted yanking herself from Kel's grip.

"Look this is all your fault that I had to go with them for a dress fitting that I didn't have to do. You know how long it took them to decided from three shades of red that all looks the same? An hour, one stupid hour! Shinko and Yuki are friends but that was too much," Kel exclaimed.

"Dress fitting? We're going to a dress fitting!" Merric exclaimed.

"Not you, her. Oh and you'll just _die_ for the dress I chose for you," Kel told Eri, before shoving her through the door. An argument soon erupted inside as Kel dragged Merric away.

"Uh... Kel? You're hurting me," Merric tried to say.

"It'll be worse after we're done jousting," Kel said a bit too happily.

"We're jousting?" Merric squeaked.

The last thing they heard before turning the corner was Eri's voice, "THERE'S NO WAY IN THE BLACK GOD'S REALM I'M WEARING THAT DRESS!"


	8. One Step Too Far

**One Step Too Far:**

Disclaimer: It's amazing how my name isn't Tamora Pierce and yet I like to play with her characters. Too bad that I only own Eriko and her family but what are you going to do when all you have is an overactive imagination and proudly make no money from this.

A/N: Yay! It's another chappie so I hope this is a good one. Thanks to Kokari, nativewildmage, and Kathryne of Jesslaw for reviewing.

* * *

To say that Merric was sore was an understatement. After the long hour jousting he had with Kel, he was sore and on top of that the sword practices and such made him sore for days. Lying on his bed, Merric almost fell asleep before a knocking sounded on his door. Groaning, he got up and opened the door.

"Yes?" Merric asked the servant.

"Your presence is needed in the stables sir," the man told him, bowing before walking away.

"Wait!" Merric called out.

"Yes Sir Merric?"

"Did whoever tell you why?"

"Only that Sir Keladry will have your hide if you don't get going."

"Thank you."

Closing the door behind him, Merric slumped against the cool wood of the door before leaving his rooms again.

* * *

Making sure that Dust had food and had been brushed, I stepped out of the stall and walked towards the small crowd.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

Kel turned, having heard me and answered, "We're just getting some hand to hand combat practice. How was the ride?"

"It's a bit cold but it was fine," I shrugged.

"Maybe next time you'll remember how to dress properly then," Neal scolded eyeing the summer breeches and tunic I had nicked.

"It wasn't _that_ cold."

"Fine but if you get a cold don't come running to me about it."

"Don't worry, your father is a better healer anyways," I mocked while Neal glared.

"Do you provoke people for a hobby?" Faleron inquired.

"I prefer the word conversation."

Dom and Esmond tried to hide their smile when we heard Kel yelling out for someone. Turning in her direction, my eyes began to flash dangerously at Merric sluggishly walking up to Kel. Watching as Kel yell at Merric for being so slow, I turned towards the Palace doors and left them without a word.

* * *

Dom, Esmond, Neal, and Faleron all gaped at the dark look while Merric almost wetted his pants when he saw her dark expression. It was so much like the glares he get from her older brothers that he found it very terrifying. It made him feel very small and insignificant even. Shaking the thought away, Merric slowly walked towards Kel trying very hard to not look behind him at Eri. Following the group towards an open practice court, they all began to stretch as Merric's thoughts flew back to Eri.

Ever since they were dragged back to the palace by Kel, Eri made sure that she kept her distance from him and if they were within talking distance, he could hear all of her snide remarks. The first few days had sent chills down his spine but as the week went along, he found it easier to avoid her since she made such an effort to keep herself in her room. Eric was really worried at first and had asked everyone what was wrong but either no one knew or he and Kel kept their mouth shut. Soon he passed it off as a mood swing and left it alone.

Every glare he got, every remark made was imprinted into his mind. While Merric remained calm about it, he was slowly starting to frown more and on more than one occasion, snarled at those who disturbed him. He found that he got less and less sleep every time he heard Eri or saw her, losing precious sleep that could help heal his body. Merric was considered getting some sleeping medicine but turned away from the thought when Faleron tapped him on the shoulders.

"Come on, we're starting," Faleron said.

"Oh goody. Who's going to beat the shit out of me now?" Merric mumbled.

"I am," Faleron responded.

Groaning, Merric positioned himself and started as soon as Kel gave the signal.

They all sparred and traded partners until the bell rung indicating that midday meal was only a bell away. Stopping, they all rested a bit before walking back to their respective rooms. Finding the tub full of warm water, Merric took off his practice clothes and started to wash himself. A few minutes later, he donned a dark red tunic and brown breeches before falling onto his bed face first. Sighing, he turned over and stared at the ceiling as his eyes became heavy under the weight.

_I'll just take a short nap_, he thought before Merric fell into a deep sleep, ignoring his surroundings.

* * *

Making my way towards the Mess Hall, I carefully avoided the mass of people while searching the crowds. Slipping into the Hall, I got in line and grabbed a tray of food before spotting Neal's wild gestures in the back. Finding a seat, I carefully avoided Neal's arms and sat down across from Kel, next to Esmond. Making light conversation with Esmond and Kel, I ate as quickly as I could when I spotted Merric coming through the Hall doors. Excusing myself, I left the table only to be run over by someone else half way.

"Oh Mithros! I'm sorry milady," the voice said as the person extended their arm to help me up.

"It's fine..." I began but faltered as I saw the man helping me up.

"You're not hurt are you? Break anything?" the man, knight, asked nervously.

"What? No, no. I'm fine," I replied, feeling my cheeks heat up under his dark gaze. Dropping my head, I fidgeted a bit.

"Are you sure? You seemed a bit flushed."

"Yes, no worries needed."

Turning away from him, I bent down to pick up the bowls and utensils when his hands stopped me.

"Please milady it was my fault," he said gathering them for me while flashing me a sheepish smile, which only made me blush even more.

"Right... I mean no. It was my fault too. I didn't see where I was going."

"Well then that means we're both at fault," he said giving me a broad grin that made me feel flutters.

"Right... thank you good sir but I must be going now," I said in a rush. Grabbing my tray, I almost bolted to the door when he stopped me.

"Allow me," he replied taking the tray from me and balancing it with his own.

"Thank you," I muttered quietly.

"The pleasure is all mine really. Can I accompany you to the door so there won't be anymore mishap?" he suggested.

Looking away from him, I gave a curt nod and walked with him. As soon as he put the trays down for the servants, he extended his arm for me. Taking it hesitantly, he led me out of the Hall and into the corridor. Glancing at him, he was a good half feet taller than I was with dark golden hair and kind brown eyes. Giving me another smile, I noticed how his cheery demeanor was infectious. The awkward silence lasted until we came to an intersection where he gently took my hand and bowed down to kiss it.

"Sir Anthony of Whitehorn at your service good lady," he introduced.

"Lady Eriko noh Kansetsu of Heathercoves," I automatically responded.

"You must be one of the Princess's ladies."

"I am but please call me Eri."

"Lady Eri," Anthony bowed again.

"Oh please! Eri is fine," I said getting him to stand.

"For a beautiful lady as you calling you anything else would be a disgrace. I have to go now but hopefully I'll see you soon." With that, he bowed to me once more before going left towards the Knights' Wing. Watching him disappear around the corner, I resisted the urge to squeal like a court lady and happily walked towards Daine and Numair's room.

* * *

He didn't know how long he stood there but it was enough that he never wanted to see it again. Gripping his tray until his knuckles were white, he stiffly walked towards the back and as calmly as he could, set the tray down next to Faleron.

"Have a nice nap?" Owen asked him to which Merric glared at him.

"What's it to you?" Merric growled.

"Nice to see you too," Owen mumbled dejectedly into his vegetables.

With renewed vigor, Merric stabbed every piece of food on his tray imagining it to be the knight's head.

"Whoa there, calm down Merric. What's wrong with you?" Faleron asked him.

"Not enough sleep?" Esmond offered before Merric could answer.

"Yeah. What he said," Merric muttered in distaste.

"I told you to come down for the med-"

"I don't need it!" Merric said, harshly cutting off Neal.

Feeling very hungry, he shoveled the food into his mouth when he noticed that the table had gone quiet except for Yuki and Neal who were whispering to each other. Looking around, he saw the concerned and worried looks on his friends and cousin. Swallowing, Merric sighed inaudibly before turning towards Neal with an apologetic look.

"I'll come by tonight if you're still offering," Merric said.

"Sure. Come by before you go to bed and I'll give you a small vile of it," Neal replied.

The tension and concern melted away quickly into a conversation while Merric stared at his food slowly eating it but feeling empty. It wasn't that he was hungry anymore but to see Eri look at the knight like that made his heart ache. She flushed under the knight's look and Merric was jealous. Even if they had met on accident, why was it that he didn't get the brunt of her coldness like he had? Why is it that she looked away from the knight like a court lady? What did the knight say that made her blush a healthy pink? If he had bumped into her instead of the knight would she be angry or indifferent?

Feeling the swarm of questions, Merric got a slight headache and shook it away before finishing his food. Seeing the familiar hand shoveling vegetables onto his plate, Merric looked up into Kel's face. It didn't show a lot of emotion but there was a flicker of concern in her eyes before they became neutral.

"Eat your vegetables... and if you need to talk come find me," she told him. Not leaving him time to answer, Kel got up and walked with Yuki away from the tables.

* * *

All week, I felt like I was on air. My steps had a little bounce to it and I've felt happier than I have in the last few days. Even Daine and Numair noticed it, although Daine hit the mark when I saw her smirk at me behind Numair's back. I was so happy that I took Dust out for rides around the fields but after the fourth ride around, Dust became a bit irritable. I had seen Anthony more than twice since that midday meal and it made me feel so lighthearted when he bowed and smiled at me in greeting that I almost giggled. Only Dust's bite on my arm brought me back down but it didn't stop me from feeling happy.

Walking back to my room, I was about to take a bath when I noticed the note on the desk. Picking it up, I read through it quickly before leaving the room and heading towards Kel's quarters.

"Kel?" I asked knocking on the door.

Frowning a bit, I knocked again but got no answer. Sighing, I turned around and walked back to my room. I was in a hurry to take a bath but as I turned at the corner I ran into someone.

"Excuse m- oh it's just you," I said a bit colder than I had intended.

Looking up at Merric, I glared at him and swiftly walked away before he could do anything.

My mood dipped when I ran into him but it dipped even further when I realized my bath water had run cold. Frowning again, I warmed it with my Gift before getting into it. I hadn't stayed in there for more than ten minutes when I got out and changed for dinner. Sitting in front of the vanity, I picked up my brush and ran it through my tangled hair. It didn't take long until I realized that my face and hands were red and a bit raw. For the last few days, I had cleaned myself harder than usual every time I came into contact with Merric but it didn't happen often. Scowling a bit, I took out a small container of healing rub and dabbed it onto my face and hands.

Running the brush through my hair again, I started to feel a bit guilty. Thinking back to the run, I could see the hurt and anger clearly written on Merric's face when I brushed him off. I know that I've been mean and even cruel to Merric but being caught in my disguise was humiliating, something I never want anyone but my family, Yuki, Shinko, and Kel to know about. My disguise was my escape, so simple yet complicated. I could remember all the times I had fun, running around the village playing with the other kids my age. It was exhilarating and gave me such a sense of freedom that Lady Ironheart never once broke. I'm lucky. There are very few court children who have such understanding parents like Kel's.

I was angry when he, of all people, found out. If anything, it made it worse that I helped him out when we were being chased. I should've left him there and maybe he wouldn't have found me but then I would be guilty for abandoning him. Thinking no more of it, I got up and left the room.

Sitting down beside Yuki, I began to eat my meal mechanically while listening to the others talk. The Mess Hall was loud as usual but Kel's apology didn't go unheard by me as I looked up and smiled at her. Turning towards Yuki, we talked about Shinko and of any news from the Yamani Islands. The dinner was loud and made a lot of racket but left me feeling very homey. Sensing that someone was looking at me, I turned and looked around until I saw Merric looking at me from down the table. He was frowning and mumbling something when my stomach gave a little flip.

"Hello Lady Eri." Feeling my cheeks burn slightly, I looked behind Yuki to see Anthony giving me a grin.

"Good evening Anthony," I greeted with a smile of my own.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me," Anthony asked a bit shyly.

Our table stopped talking and I could feel them look between him and me confused. I could feel their stares on me, as I turned a bit red from embarrassment.

"Of course," I answered. Getting up, I could see Yuki and Kel giving me a calculating look before I turned away and picked up my tray.

"Wait. I'm coming too if you don't mind."

I had forgotten that Eric was there with us. Facing Eric, I could see the same calculating look before I turned towards Anthony who was confused if anything else.

"My brother Sir Eric of Heathercoves," I introduced formally.

Anthony's mouth formed a small 'o' before nodding his head towards Eric. Turning back to me, he took and balanced my tray on one hand while holding out his arm to me. I waited until Eric was in front of us that I rested my hand on Anthony's arm. Walking out of the Hall I could still feel eyes on me.

Anthony walked and chatted with me around the Palace grounds by the stables, where we stopped so he could introduce his horses to me. Eric followed behind us, watching us like a hawk that it unnerved me a bit. Nevertheless, I was having a good time and nothing could ruin it. While we talked about each other's families, we also got to talk about other things as well. He was very charming and kind, waiting until I finished before interrupting my rambles. His wit was sharp and he could see the humor in my comments. When we talked about the knights we knew, I couldn't help but notice a flash of a frown on his face when I mentioned Kel. I frowned slightly as well but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Merric felt hurt and angry all at once. Hurt because he realized that Eri likes the knight and angry because... well because it wasn't him. He usually wasn't a jealous kind of person but he was jealous. Feeling a bit sick, Merric abandoned his meal and left the table while everyone else was looking at her. He walked back to his quarters and flopped onto his bed. He felt really tired and decided to take another nap but couldn't. He didn't know how long he was laying there but when the bell signaling the end of dinner rung, he felt his stomach rumble in protest of not having any food. Sighing Merric decided to wait out the crowd coming back before leaving his room. On the way to the kitchens, he heard a light laugh and chuckle floating his way. Ignoring it, he continued on towards the kitchens. Asking one the closest servant, he left the kitchen for the practice courts with hot meat buns.

Wandering the courts he numbly ate the food, making sure to avoid all the couples walking by. Leaning against one of the fences, he ate the last bun before dusting his hands of the crumbs. Slumping against the low fence, Merric stared at the spot on the other side of the court.

_I should see Neal about giving me another vile,_ Merric thought when he heard someone coming closer.

He didn't know if the person was heading for him or just passing but just to be sure, he stood up.

_Don't need them to think I'm some thief._

Trying to hop the fence, his foot got caught making him land with a thud onto the ground.

"Who's there?" the person asked nervously.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Merric answered going up to the person.

"Well watch it next time," Eri said when he recognized the coldness of her voice.

Looking around, he noticed that the knight and Eric was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your knight in shining armor?" Merric couldn't help but spat.

"None of your business."

He could feel the coldness of her voice seep into his very bones. He was tired of it all, tired of her snide remarks and glares. What had he done wrong? Why was it that she took it out on him?

"What is your problem?" Merric whispered harshly.

"My problem? I was just walking by when I thought a _thief_ was around," she answered indifferently.

"I'm not a thief!" he continued in a harsh whisper.

Merric knew that if he yelled people would be running to them for the trouble he's causing a _lady_. Merric had to laugh at the thought of Eri being a lady.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing."

"Then keep it to yourself," she spat before turning away but Merric stopped her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing unlike you."

"That's it. We have to talk-"

"Can't this wait until you're sane?" she interrupted bitingly.

"I don't know what he sees in you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean the knight. You're so mean and demented, I'm surprise he hasn't run yet."

"What?" Eri asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You heard me. I thought you hate to be the damsel in distress but that's just a cover up isn't it," Merric bit out angrily.

All of that pent up anger had to go somewhere but he didn't imagine taking it out on her.

"I am _not_ a dams-"

"And you're fickle too, you know that?"

"I am-"

"One minute you're nice and the next you're biting someone's head off. You think you're so superior, don't you?"

"I neve-"

"And another thing. What's with the disguise huh? Finding the next guy to flirt with?"

"I. Don't. Flirt."

"_Oh, good evening Anthony_," Merric mimicked, "It's disgusting."

"Shut up while-"

"Mithros, you're an annoying little tart."

He didn't know what he felt first. Regret and horror, the floor, or the burning sting of shame. Looking up at her, he could see Eri restraining herself from sending him to the Infirmary. Watching her lower her hand, he could see it shaking tremendously while the other clench and unclench. The worst part was seeing the tears he had caused.

"I may be mean," she started out, her voice quavering.

Getting up, "I'm so sorry. I did-"

"And I may be annoying. Sometimes... I'll be fickle."

"I didn't mean it. I'm-"

"But. I was never, am, nor will I ever be a tart," she finished quietly.

Eri had long lost her mask and Merric could see the hurt and anger written all over her face. Her tears were falling freely now, making many little rivers down her face.

"If I were you, I'd never, ever, speak to me again," she spoke calm and dangerously.

Turning swiftly, the last he saw was Eri wiping her face with the back of her hand.


	9. Moody Tensions

**Moody Tensions:**

Disclaimer: It's amazing how my name isn't Tamora Pierce and yet I like to play with her characters. Too bad that I only own Eriko and her family but what are you going to do when all you have is an overactive imagination and proudly make no money from this.

A/N: Yep, I finally updated so hope you like it!

* * *

Never before had I been so humiliated in my life. It burned me when I heard him say it and yet all I could do was slap him. I should've just walked away instead of listening to him mouth off. It hurt even worse when I felt the tears trailing down my cheeks that I wanted them to stop. I haven't cried in front of a boy since I was five and that was because I knew how weak it made me look. If there were anything that I hated more than Merric right now, it would be to cry openly.

Bringing the covers around myself, I craned my neck to look out the window to watch the red and gold leaves falling off of the trees. After crying myself to sleep that night, I've been feeling slow and tired. It took more effect to dress myself than previously and so much more just to eat something every day. I saw nothing but worried glances come my way as autumn started to set in and the nights grew longer.

"Eri! Open up!"

Vaguely hearing the voices, I threw the covers over my head and curled up into a fetal position. Maybe if I stay quiet whoever it was would go away.

"Eriko open up right now!"

"No! Go away!" I mumbled into my pillow, curling up even tighter.

I had begun to fall asleep again when I felt the covers yanked away leaving me shivering in the cold morning.

"I said go away!" I hissed as a cold draft hit my back.

"And we said to get up," Kel scolded.

"Come on, it's time to get up anyways and the boys are waiting outside for us," Yuki said gently tugging me out of my fetal position.

After a minute or so of tugging and pulling I was dressed and ready to go. Walking out into the hallway, I saw Neal, Dom, Seaver, Eric, Roald, and Owen waiting for us.

"Alright which one of you nimrods used the Gift?" I inquired bitterly between Roald, Neal, and Eric.

"He did," they answered at the same time pointing to the other.

"I don't care if you're my brother or the duke and king's sons but if any of you break through my wards again, I'll hunt you down like the dogs you are, dismember you and feed it to the Stormwings. Do I make myself clear?" I told them darkly through a snarl.

Neal and Roald paled at my remark but gave a meek nod before looking towards Eric who looked unaffected by the whole thing but gave a meek nod as well. Leaving them, Yuki, Shinko, and Kel behind in the hallway, I made my way towards the kitchen to get something to eat rather than go to the Mess Hall.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Dom questioned.

"Hey Eric do you think that she'll really kill us?" Neal asked still pale from the threat.

"No but I haven't seen her this mad when the twins dunked her into the pond with dye," Eric mused.

"I wonder why she's angry," Yuki asked.

"I don't think we did anything to offend her did we?" Owen inquired.

"She still can't be mad about the dress can she?" Kel thought aloud.

"What dress?" Dom asked.

"A dress for Shinko and Roald's wedding," Yuki answered.

"What's wrong with the dress?" Neal asked.

"It's one of the newer dresses that Lalasa made for Ladies in Waiting to wear at the wedding," Kel explained.

"Please don't tell me it's pink," Eric said.

"It's pink," Kel replied, "Very bright pink."

"What's wrong with pink? It's a nice color," Dom said.

"Then would you like to wear it," Owen joked.

Dom slowly turned red from the comment and grumbled about 'someone being stupid'.

"I don't think it's the dress," Shinko spoke carefully.

"Why not?" Eric asked.

"Because she's been crying and I don't think she would cry over a dress," Shinko explained.

"Come to think of it, I think I heard her crying last night when I walked by," Yuki said.

"Who was crying?" someone asked.

The group jumped at the voice and was relieved when it was only the guard Kai but he didn't look too happy either.

"Eri's been crying and we're trying to figure out why," Owen told him.

If possible, Kai's expression darkened even more before turning away from the group to look for the culprit.

"Hey wait for me," Eric called.

vvvvvvvv

Kai was furious and since he was off duty, he might as well as kick the slimey dolt's ass. He didn't know how he thought it was Merric's fault but it was a gut instinct and he had to trust it. He could hear the others following him but he wasn't concerned about them, only Eri. The last time Kai saw Eri cry was when she was five and had been left outside of the fief's wall for the better part of the night before they could find her. The twins had teased her mercilessly about it but deep down Kai knew it was Matt and Mako's way of not yelling at her causing even more distress. Kai and Eric were the only ones who did yell at her and the twins were right in just teasing her.

Knocking on the brat's door, Kai waited a few seconds before pounding on it. When he didn't get an answer, Kai headed straight for the horses' stall before heading towards the practice fields. Finding the brat with his cousin, Kai picked up a staff and made his way towards them. Swinging the staff under the brat's knees, Kai knocked him down onto the ground and pointed the staff into his face. He could see the kid's face pale several shades, which he took satisfaction in.

"Hey what's your problem!" the kid's cousin, Fal-something, protested.

"Butt out if you know what's good for you," Kai told the other knight.

Kai had half a mind to beat the kid senseless but only his self-control held him back.

"How dare you make her cry," Kai said darkly.

"Wh-what?" the kid squeaked.

"You're lucky I'm a knight otherwise I would've bashed your face in right now."

"Wh-wha-"

"Eri! She's been crying I know that it's your fault."

The idiot only made a small 'o' before trying to explain.

"I didn't mean to! Honest. I was mad and I-"

"What did you say to her?"

"It was mistake! I wasn't thinking-"

"Merric what did you say to her?" Kel asked dangerously low.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai could see Shinko, Yuki, and Kel all narrow their eyes at him while the others looked confused. Eric was the only one who looked on in disbelief.  
_Serves him right for thinking this kid was good enough for our little sister,_ Kai mused to himself.

"I...I said she was fickle and wondered why that knight hadn't run from her yet," Merric started.

"What other knight?" Kai asked lowering the staff a bit but Merric ignored him and went on.

"An-and I said she was a...a tart," Merric finished, flinching when the others started to ask if it was true and Kel lost her mask to yell at him.

Kai was a bit preoccupied at the moment at the news of another knight romancing his sister and he didn't like it one bit. Compared to the other guy, he probably would've chosen Merric over the other one for Eri since he's already scared Merric witless. Kai was thinking about the other knight so much that he didn't realize that someone had knocked him onto the brat below him. Looking at the redhead, Kai saw the wind get knocked out of him so much that he passed out.

"How stupid can you get Kai!" he heard Eri say.

All noises stopped around them to focus on the subject they have been wondering about.

"You could lose your post over this! Did you even think about that?"

"Is it a crime to find out why this little horse shit made you cry?"

Eri only snorted in disdain, "Is that so? Well the next time you feel the need to play big brother come to me first and that applies to all of you."

Dropping the staff she had used, Eri walked away from the scene towards the stables. Kai and Eric only stared at her in disbelief as she retreated. She had told them off and it was bad when she told them off, especially if it included Kai since it usually meant she was angry pass the forgiving point. Grumbling, Kai got off of Merric who was still unconscious. Mumbling an apology to the non-responsive kid, Kai made his way back towards the Palace to find out who was courting his little sister behind their backs. Yes, Merric seems like the better choice right about now.

* * *

"Of all the brothers I could've had, Kai had to go and be a little..."

"Talking to yourself, Eri?"

Stopping in my tracks, my face colored brightly at being caught like this. Turning around, I found Anthony look at me amusingly with a grin. I looked down onto the ground gathering my emotions under control before looking up at him but this time he had a little frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you always dress like that?" he asked, pointing to my peasant skirt and blouse.

"Most of the time, why?" I asked with a frown of my own.

"Nothing, it's just that shouldn't you dress like a lady?"

"Not when I want to get out of the Palace."

"Why would you want to get out of the Palace? This is a wonderful place to be and you should dress more appropriately."

"It's not going to hurt anyone if I dress like this," I said brushing him off.

For some reason, the more he spoke the more he started to remind me of someone.

"My parents will be here in three weeks time and I would like to present a respectable lady to them."

As soon as he said that, the name clicked in my mind and I almost snarled at the memory but controlled myself in time.

Sighing as ladylike as I can, "I'm sorry then Anthony. If this doesn't suit you then we should just be friends, I hope you understand that how I act, live, and dress will _not_ change," I finished sweetly.

I curtsied a bit before turning around and walking away. Walking out of the Palace, I made my way into the town square. Going into a small shop, I heaved a big sigh at another failed suitor. Anthony would've been perfect if he would just keep his fashion sense to himself. That same look once graced the face of Hirito, an irritable suitor, back on the Island and I was hoping to avoid that mistake again. Mithros the soldier was a pain in the ass and in more ways than one. Not only did Kai and Father thought he was a good match but they even played matchmakers, which was sickenly annoying. It wasn't until I fought him hand to hand that he was able to back off and find another girl to pursue, although I can't help but feel sorry for the girl he courted. Honestly, his eye for the latest fashion was beyond the norm of a lady and the criticism was enough to make me want to throttle him. The pranks Matt and Mako played on him were hilarious and priceless. I mean who knew how easy it was to push him off the edge just by saying his colors didn't coordinate. Sure, his Yamani mask didn't show it but it was fun just to watch him sneak out of the current party or gathering to go change into something else.

Turning away from the shop, I headed towards Lalasa's dress shop. I suppose it did hurt that Anthony didn't like how I dressed because I liked him. He was so sweet when I found myself tired from all of that crying. Then again, deep inside I sort knew he would be one of those holier-than-thou nobles who had to bring home the perfect lady for their parents for their perfect future. I felt a small tear prickle at the corner of my eyes and wiped them as quickly as I could. Standing outside of the dress shop, I composed myself and walked into the shop.

"Oh! Good afternoon miss, what can I do for you?" a girl asked me.

"I'm here to see Lalasa, is she in right now?" I asked.

"Let me check and I'll be right back."

Looking around the shop, I saw a few of Lalasa's creations on display. The fabric and designs were made to keep up with the latest fashions seen around Court. I was fingering a dark blue dress when the clerk came back with Lalasa.

"Lady Eri, good afternoon," Lalasa greeted cheerfully.

"Afternoon Lalasa," I greeted in return.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Realizing that I was still holding onto the dress, I let go and glanced at it a bit before turning back to her.

"No, I was just looking around but the color is beautiful. Any chance I can get my dress this color?"

"I'm afraid not. The Princess specifically asked for pink," Lalasa said with a quirk of her mouth remembering how I had complained about the color.

"I suppose you're right but do you think I can have it altered somehow?"

"Of course, if you'll just follow me."

Turning around, Lalasa led me into the back room where some of her unfinished dresses are. Taking me to a corner table, I winced when I saw the dress I would be wearing. It was soft rose pink that went darker as it traveled down the dress. The neckline showed a bit too much cleavage while the back plunged down with just an inch above where the corset could not be seen. The waistline was tiny and would require a lot of pulling on the corset to make it fit with nut-sized jewels adorning the waist, the bottom hem, and the neckline. It was very opulent and the jewels seemed to make the dress heavier than it seemed. The only parts I like about the dress were the sleeves and the skirt part. The sleeves fitted the arm nicely before becoming a bell sleeve the rest of the way with delicate embroidery of cherry blossoms that was just a shade darker than the sleeves. The bottom was a full skirt with four layers of fabric. The innermost layer was made of a soft silk material while the next two layers were made of tulle fabric and finally a satin top layer. The bottom hem of the skirt was also embroidered with cherry blossoms but it was a shade lighter than the skirt.

"I'm sure I can change the dress for you but Lady Kel and the Princess might object to it," Lalasa said a bit nervously.

"Let me handle them but if you can finish my dress first then there shouldn't be a problem and I'll pay extra as well so don't worry about it."

"Oh, you don't have to pay since it's already paid fo-"

"Nonsense Lalasa. I'm the one asking for changes so I'll pay for it and besides, I'll need you to keep this quiet."

"But I'm suppose to-"

"I know you're suppose to report back to Shinko and the Queen but if this is the dress I need to wear, can you keep this a secret? At least until you finish with it and then I'll break the news to them," I pleaded.

"Oh-ah...well. I suppose I can," Lalasa said hesitantly.

"Thank you so much!" I said with joy hugging her.

"Now what do you want changed?"

vvvvvvvv

Feeling happy with my changes, I walked back towards the Palace happier than I had been in days. I made a small stop at Dust's stall to brush and feed him before wandering around the Palace grounds. I haven't seen any of them since this morning and I was glad that it turned out that way because I need this time to myself. Thinking to myself, I didn't see where I was going and ran into someone. Falling onto my back I sat up and rubbed it before getting up fully.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine I-" I started but stopped myself when I saw Merric right in front of me.

Finally realizing who I was, Merric was rooted to his spot staring at me like I was a ghost. The air around us was dense and thickening quickly as he stared at me not knowing what to do. It wasn't until he mumbled an apology that my logic kicked in.

"Wait!" I said before reaching out.

* * *

Merric stopped again feeling her hand on his arm. He turned red at the notion but slowly turned around, afraid of what she might do to him. Closing his eyes, he was expecting some sort of blow but opened them when nothing came. He was confused at first before facing her again with more confidence.

_Whatever I get, I deserve it,_ Merric thought but he almost fainted when she spoke.

"Wh-what?" Merric stuttered.

"I said, I'm sorry," Eri said calmly.

"So-sorry? For what?" Merric asked confused by her apology.

"I'm sorry that Kai made you faint but you got to admit it was funny," she said with a faint smile.

Merric's mouth hung open and he couldn't believe it. Eri had just apologized but not only that she had try to crack a joke with him. A joke! He still didn't know what to say but just to hear her talking to him on her own made Merric want to kiss her-

_Whoa! What? Kiss her?_ Merric thought to himself.

"Merric? Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, it's just..."

"You thought I would kill you the next time I saw you?"

"Uh...well...that sounds about right," Merric replied sheepishly and then he heard her laugh. It wasn't meant to be cruel but was joyous for some reason.

"Ah. Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you," Eri apologized.

_Okay so they were laughter of joy but still she laughed...even if it was at me,_ Merric thought.

"It's okay, no harm done except to my ego I suppose."

Then she did another thing that amazed him, Eri smiled. It wasn't a big smile but it was still a smile.

"Thanks. I needed that," Eri told him.

They were silent for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"So how are you and that knight...Anthony."

The minute he saw her frown, Merric mentally kicked himself for saying it. Watching her face, Merric was relieved when she stopped scowling and sighed.

"He was too good to be true so I told him we could still be friends," Eri explained.

"You did what?" Merric exclaimed.

"He wanted a 'real' court lady so I let him go find one."

Inside, Merric was blissfully jumping with joy but on the outside he wore the face of a concerned friend.

_I think things are beginning to look good,_ Merric thought.


	10. Still?

**Still:**

Disclaimer: It's amazing how my name isn't Tamora Pierce and yet I like to play with her characters. Too bad that I only own Eriko and her family but what are you going to do when all you have is an overactive imagination and proudly make no money from this.

A/N: Ah! I finally updated again and thank you to those who reviewed. Just a pre-Christmas treat for all of you. And to think you get both Journey and Ladies! Enjoy!

* * *

Merric was the happiest he has been all week. There was a bounce to his walk and he smiled at almost anything that went by him, but Faleron wasn't going to tell him that. Sitting down at a table in the Robin's Inn, Faleron and Merric ordered their meal before Merric started up again.

"And then she apologized to me," Merric recounted for the tenth time this week.

"Oh joy the world is right again," Faleron quipped in a bored tone.

"She even smiled at me and today I saw her look at me," Merric continued.

"Why don't you just marry her and leave me alone already," Faleron muttered to which Merric choked on his drink.

Sighing, Faleron gave Merric a few hard thumps on the back before going back to his own meal. Merric went from dark purple to a dark red before his mouth was gaping at Faleron.

"Shut that mouth before you choke on something. Mainly my fist," Faleron retorted.

"Bu-but I can't ask her that!" Merric squeaked.

"Then shut up and let me eat."

"I just wanted to tell you how she apologized," Merric said quietly before eating his meal.

"Ten times? You want to tell me that ten times?"

"Is it really ten? I could've sworn I just told you."

"Just shut up and eat."

vvvvvvvv

"Hey Kai! Kai!"

"What?"

Turning around, Kai could see his best friend running to catch up with him. Stephan of Cornroe was panting by the time he caught up with Kai.

"I. Found. The. Guy," Stephan panted.

"And?" Kai asked anxiously.

"Hold on, will you? I do need to breathe."

"Sorry Stephan."

"That's much better."

"Now about the knight?"

"Apparently from what I hear Eri told him that it wouldn't work..."

"Why do I feel that there's a 'but'?"

"Because there is. But from what others say he was the one who stopped courting because she wasn't fait-"

"Not faithful my ass! The kid is lying."

"Yeah well don't yell at me. I'm just telling you what's going around in Court."

"What's his name?"

"I'm not telling you."

"And why not?"

"From what I hear, the last guy who made your sister cry ended up in the Infirmary."

"He fainted. That wasn't my fault and where did you hear that?"

"I heard Sir Alanna talking about it."

"And how did she hear about it?"

"From Prince Roald I think. Say what did the guy do anyways?"

"Never mind, I've got duties right now. You're still joining us for dinner right."

"Sure, see you later."

Bidding Stephan good-bye, Kai turned around and left for his duties.

_The things I do for my sister_, Kai thought as he shook his head.

* * *

Jump and the sparrows were everywhere all at once trying to get their say through Daine. Kel and Yuki were chatting and from Kel's frowns and slight blush it's about her. I would join Yuki and tease Kel about Eric but I was tired as it is and falling asleep in my chair. I had finally nodded off when I felt something fall in my lap.

"What the-" I started but was interrupted by a high-pitched shrill.

Rubbing my eyes, I found Kitty in my lap looking up at me with her big eyes. Kitty gave another soft shrill before curling up herself and falling asleep on my lap. Looking at Daine, I saw her smile before I turned back to Kitty and patted her scaled body. I have to admit though that Kitty scared me at first but the more I got to know her, the more she became friendly. From what I have learned, Kitty was very protective of Daine and that to get on her bad side was like telling Papa I now worship the ground that Lady Ironheart walks on. Shuddering at the thought, I looked around the room. We were all in Daine and Numair's room but I was bored out of my mind. Normally, I would go riding but the weather has been cold recently and I doubt Dust would let me take him anywhere outside with the wind this strong and cold.

"Hey get up," Kel said as she nudged me.

"What? I'm up. I'm up."

"We're going to see Peachblossom now, do you want to come with?" Yuki asked me.

"No, I think I'll just go back to my room and sleep."

"Alright then we'll see you later," Kel said as they left first with Jump and the sparrows.

Picking up Kitty, "Where do I put her?" I asked Daine.

"Oh, you can put her on the bed," Daine instructed.

After putting Kitty down, I said good-bye to Daine and made my way back to the Visitors' Wing. Yawning again, I had gone by one of the libraries when I heard my name. Turning around, I came face to face with Lady Deannie peeking out of the library. Smoothing out my dress, I walked in and saw that she wasn't alone. Lady Harriet and Emmeline were there as well with a few other ladies. They were all sitting in a circle where a few of them were sewing a patter or embroidering a handkerchief. Like them, I was dressed for the occasion of social calls but their dresses were much more fancier than mine, although, I find that I might puke from a few of their over perfumed hair and make-up. Lady Deannie gestured me to an open chair next to her while Emmeline handed me a sewing pattern and needle. Resisting the urge to sigh, I took them from her and started off at the base of the pattern.

"So, how are you ladies today?" I inquired conversationally.

"Oh we're fine," Emmeline answered.

"Although we are a bit bored," Harriet added.

"Really? And here I thought all of you were having a grand time," I forced with a smile.

"Well it would be but the weather has been dreadful lately," the youngest lady said.

"And everyone seems to be so busy lately," a timid girl added.

"You mean all the _knights_ seem to be busy lately," Harriet teased.

"Or should we say Sir Conrad has been busy," Emmeline continued.

"Now girls, I'm sure Katherin gets enough embarrassment from her family so there's no need for us to add to it," Deannie added kindly patting Katherin's hand.

From the other girls' chorus of agreement, Deannie was obviously the leader of this group. I sat there with a lady-like smile and posture struggling to stay awake as they spoke of the knights that were courting them and the parties they had attended at each other's home. I was half way through the pattern when I felt someone poke me lightly. Turning to my right, I saw Katherin incline her head towards one of the other ladies by the name of Alice.

"I feel tired too but that least we can do is listen," Katherin whispered to me inaudibly.

"Sorry," I answered back with a slight blush.

"It's alright. They bored me to tears once but I hid it well enough. I mean, till this day I still don't know what they're talking about when they laugh about a branch and a lake," Katherin said reassuring me.

"I'm Lady Eriko noh Kansetsu of Heathercoves," I introduced myself.

"What a mouthful."

"I know."

"I'm Lady Katherin of Searsport," she spoke extending her hand.

Shaking it, Katherin began to tell me about her family as I told her about mine. Katherin is very pretty with waist long light brown hair and slightly large brown eyes. She wasn't as timid as I initially thought and she even had a spark of life. Not only that but I also learned that she has two older brothers as well but it was her father who raised her since her mother died when she was younger. She never got to know her mother or any mother figures other than her grandmother because her father hadn't remarried. This social call would've gone well if it wasn't for what I heard next.

"You're being courted by Sir Anthony?" Emmeline asked Alice with awe.

"Of course. He's such a gentleman and oh so sweet as well," Alice stated in a dreamy voice.

_And to think that's what I use to say_, I thought to myself.

Anthony never spoke more than three words to me any more but rather keeping himself away from me. Not that I don't mind but I honestly thought he had more grace than that. Then again it might be because of the gossip he has heard. Oh, I'm not ignorant of Court gossip and I've heard what others have been saying. I'm even sure my brothers would've heard it by now as well. I didn't really think he was someone so important or so high riding the gossip of Court but apparently he is.

"Is it true?" Harriet asked me.

"What?"

Turning my attention back to the group, I could see every pair of eyes on me with curiosity.

"Did you really spurn his love for you?" Harriet asked.

I almost laughed out loud right there and then.

"I heard he didn't want to be tied down."

"No that's wrong. My mother says she caught him with another woman."

"Well I heard that he caught _her_ with another knight."

"No, no. You're all wrong. I heard that his family didn't approve of it."

"It's the other way around Lily. Her father had a fit when he found out."

"Really? But that ca-"

"Girls!" Deannie scolded loudly.

All of them became quiet at once and turned to look at Deannie.

"Do you realize how rude all of you are being?" Deannie questioned with a lady-like glare. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Sorry," the girls murmured while Katherin patted my hand sympathetically.

I've been wrong twice now about the ladies in court because Katherin and Deannie are proof of the intelligence beyond gossip and fashion.

"I'm sure Eriko can answer our questions _but_ only if she wants to," Deannie continued, speaking as she would to a group of children.

"It's alright Deannie. I've heard the gossip myself you know," I spoke up with gratitude.

"So...are any of them true?" the girl Alice asked.

"As far as I know? None of them are true," I answered.

"Then...what really happened?" Alice asked quietly but I could see a spark of fear in her eyes.

_Must be from the rumor of his infidelity_, I thought.

"We both parted on equal terms."

"What do you mean?" Lily inquired.

"We both agreed that we weren't suited for each other. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So neither of you..." Alice faltered.

"Neither of us was unfaithful. If anything Anthony was the perfect gentleman."

I heard Alice sigh with relief as the other girls say how they knew that all along. The bell tolled the hour and soon Deannie got up with her sewing pattern.

"Alright girls. We should go and get ready for dinner now but remember we'll meet again tomorrow 2 bells after midday meal, is that fine?" Deannie asked.

A chorus of agreement was heard before they all left the library. I contemplated on giving the pattern and needle back but Emmeline said it was all right while Deannie said I should bring it back tomorrow and join them. There were only a few of us left when Alice came up to Katherin and I.

"Lady Eriko?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Alice, the one Anthony of Whitehorn is courting."

"Oh, well what can I do for you?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you thank you for telling the truth."

"Well it was my pleasure. Besides it gets tiring to hear such nonsense that I just had to say what really happened."

"I still want to say thank you. I was afraid that one of the rumors were true."

"You mean you were afraid that he would cheat on you."

Alice blushed slightly before nodding her head 'yes'.

"It's understandable but he really is sweet and I wish you all the luck."

"Thank you Lady Erik-"

"Please Eri is fine."

"Oh well then I hope you join us again sometimes."

"I'll try."

Alice bid us good-bye before leaving with the others. Katherin and I left the library and chatted for a bit longer before we parted ways and continued towards our own rooms.

* * *

Kel and Yuki were walking to Eri's room when they ran into Eric.

"Hi Eric," Kel and Yuki greeted.

"Hey girls. Have you see Eri anywhere?" Eric asked.

"We're going to her room right now," Kel told him.

"Good. I've got something to talk to her about," Eric started but Yuki cut him off.

"Why don't you two go to the Mess Hall and I'll go get Eri."

"No it's alright, I'll co-"

"Nonsense. You and Kel can find a table for us," and with that Yuki left Kel behind with Eric.

"Well, how about it Lady Knight," Eric asked extending his arm to her with a grin.

"Sure," Kel answered covering her blush behind her mask.

vvvvvvv

Neal was waving them over as soon as he saw Yuki and Eri. Merric turned to see them walk over but mainly focused on Eri when Dom poked his side with a fork. Yelping a bit, Merric rubbed his side before finding Eri sitting away from him as far as possible. He was disappointed and confused at first because there was a spot next to him but pushed it away when he realized that it was Eric that she sat next to.

_Makes sense. He is her brother after all_, Merric assured himself.

Three different conversations started all at once and it was a wonder that anyone could keep up at all. Every once in a while Merric would look up across the table and look at Eri. When everyone was done, the group got up and left together. Trailing behind, Merric waited until half the group had to left for the stables and he was walking alongside with Eri. She didn't notice at first but Merric took these few minutes to gather enough courage and ready himself. When she finally acknowledged his presence, Merric flushed and coughed.

"Uh...Hi Eri," Merric squeaked.

When she only raised an eyebrow, Merric scolded himself for such a bad greeting.

"Hello Merric," she replied.

Merric couldn't help but detect a hint of coldness in her voice. Brushing the thought aside, Merric waited until the others were ahead of them a little before speaking.

"Ca-can I ask you something?" Merric stuttered.

"I don't see why not," but she wasn't even looking at him.

"I, well I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

Taking a deep silent breath, "I was wondering if I could court you," he blurted out.

Being a bit loud, Merric waited along with Kel, Yuki, Neal, Eric, and Owen for her answer but instead heard her laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" Eri asked as her laughs died down.

"What?"

"I wouldn't let you court me if you were the last knight or man in all of Tortall and even then I'd rather give myself over to the Scanrans than you."

"Bu-but why?" Merric asked frantically.

He had planned it all and he still didn't understand why. He at least thought she would blush and be shy about it. Okay so that was a bit out of loop but still.

"You apologized and we had a good laugh. Why?" Merric asked again when she didn't answer.

"I may have apologized _on the behalf_ of Kai but I'm still mad at you," Eri finished. Giving a curt nod to everyone she swept past them.

"Still?" Merric called out to her retreating back.


	11. Merric's Troubles

**Merric's Troubles**:

Disclaimer: It's amazing how my name isn't Tamora Pierce and yet I like to play with her characters. Too bad that I only own Eriko and her family but what are you going to do when all you have is an overactive imagination and proudly make no money from this.

A/N: The wheels were turning and here's a Christmas present to you readers. Merry Christmas!

* * *

It hurts. To have her laugh at him and then say that. Rejection definitely hurts, although, Merric can't deny that he was actually expecting it somewhere in the dark crevices of his mind. Turning in bed, Merric tried to get comfortable but couldn't sleep. Sitting up, Merric ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

_But it did hurt_, Merric thought again before lying down.

It's true to say that he's never felt this way about a girl, much less one as stubborn as Eri. She was spunky and lived her life by finding as many loop holes as she could, which made Merric like her even more. She wasn't confined by her role as a lady and it certainly didn't stop her from doing whatever she wanted. He could feel his heart flutter at the thought of her smile that he would say was her best feature.

Getting up, Merric looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't that bad looking and he was handsome...at least that's what his mother told him when he saw her. He was in shape and built from all of that regular practices and it wasn't like he was short. Sure he wasn't as tall as Neal or Dom, hell even Owen was starting to get taller than him, but he still topped Eri by three inches. His hair was a nice dark red, at least a shade darker than Alanna's and it was tame at least, when it didn't decide to come out messy. Merric's eyes were a nice shade of blue, like the sea, as his mother would sa-

_Enough with what mother says is nice_, Merric scolded himself.

_Yeah think about what the other ladies say about you_, Merric heard his logic tell him.

_Hmm... they did say I was handsome_.

_And lucky to have you court them_, his logic added.

_Yeah but..._

_But..._

_I want Eri to say that._

_What?_

_Did you not hear her rejection at all tonight?_

_Well she did just end it with that other knight. So maybe she needs time to adjust_, Merric thought hopefully.

_Damn. I can't work like this when you're head over heels in love_, his logic grumbled...grumbled?

_I am, aren't I?_

_You are what?_

_I love her._

_Hey it was just a figure of speech; you can't be in love yet._

_Why not?_

_Because you idiot, you've just met her._

_Yeah four months ago_, Merric though sarcastically.

_Really? Has it been that long already?_

_And you're my logic why?_

_I don't know. You're the one talking to yourself, you figure it out genius._

Realizing what had just happened Merric banged his head onto a nearby table.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Merric mumbled angrily to himself.

Trying to hit his head one last time, Merric's grip slipped from the table he was holding and fell forward instead.

"OW!" Merric half yelled, half hissed.

Rubbing his forehead, Merric stumbled his way back to his bed without another mishap and laid down.

vvvvvvvv

Merric wasn't happy the next morning when he got up. The day was looking gloomy as he looked outside at the many grey clouds. Already he had stubbed his toe, fell over a chair, and found a bruise on his forehead before getting changed. Standing in front of the mirror once more, Merric messed his hair to cover the bruise but only accomplished it making it look messier than it already was. Giving up, he left his rooms and headed towards the Mess Hall. Fumbling once more when he entered, Merric quickly grabbed his meal and sat down with Dom, Faleron, Kel, Eric, and Eri. Taking a seat by Dom, Merric cautiously looked up to catch Eri looking at him. Merric hoped that she had changed her mind but thought otherwise when he saw her trying to cover her giggles. Merric was actually glad when Eric pinched her to be quiet and probably told her not to stare because she quickly bowed her head. However, he groaned inwardly when he heard Faleron talk.

"Rough night Merric?" Faleron asked conversationally.

"You have no idea," he answered as Kel placed more fruits onto his plate.

Looking around he noticed that Neal, Seaver, Esmond, and Owen were nowhere to be seen. He was wondering where they were when Kel answered for him.

"Neal and Seaver left this morning on errands with Roald. Esmond and Owen are probably still asleep in their rooms."

"Thanks Kel."

"No problem, now eat your fruits before I shove them down your throat for putting them in your napkins."

Blushing sheepishly, Merric ate all of his fruits under Kel's watchful eye before she left him alone. Hearing chairs screech, Merric glanced up to see Eri leaving with Eric right behind her, red in the face. Catching Eric's gaze at Kel, Merric understood and gave him a nod of sympathy. Whether Eric saw it or not, Kel did and got up as well to leave.

"Girls," Merric muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Dom asked.

"Nothing. I'm done," with that said Merric picked up his tray and left Faleron and Dom behind.

Making his way back to his rooms, Merric changed into his practice clothes before heading towards the practice courts. Thinking that he would be alone, Merric almost wet his breeches when he saw Kai. Slowing down, Merric tried to make a hasty retreat when he heard Kai call out to him.

"Hey!" (Although it sounded more like a bark to him.)

"Um...yes?"

Watching Kai beckon him, Merric automatically obeyed but not before taking a staff with him.

_Just in case I need to live_, Merric thought nervously.

"Merric right?" Kai asked.

"Uh yeah," Merric squeaked.

"You want to be my sparring partner? All my friends are on duty right now," Kai inquired.

"Sure," Merric quipped but not before mentally smacking himself for agreeing.

_That's it. I'm dead_, Merric thought before readying himself in front of Kai.

Without a signal, Kai struck forward while Merric barely defended himself. He could barely get in a blow while Kai was furiously taking him down without effort or hurting him at all.

"Come on kid! Where's your training?" Kai barked.

Taking a chance, Merric struck back when Kai was talking and to give himself some room, Merric stepped back before trying to strike. They had a good run before Kai knocked Merric onto his back. Admitting defeat, Kai stuck his hand out and helped Merric up. Merric wavered a bit before sitting down, while Kai took their staffs and put it aside. Gathering his breath, Merric realized that Kai was studying with a hard gaze that made him feel like the world's smallest person.

"You've got a good defense but don't expect it to get you anywhere," Kai said finally.

"Huh?" Merric asked confused.

"You need to work on your offense instead of hiding behind that staff."

"I wasn't hiding behind the staff," Merric growled angrily.

Regretting his tone and choice of words, Merric grew afraid of what Kai could do to him but was surprised when Kai started to laugh. He was confused but was relieved that Kai didn't retaliate.

"I knew you had a temper in there somewhere," Kai told him.

"Uh, right."

"So my sister rejected you huh?"

"What? How did you- you're not going to kill me are you?"

Kai gave another bark of a laugh before speaking, "Kill you? Nah. Just wanted to scare the wits out of you...although now that you ment-"

"Never mind!"

They sat in silence again as both tried to gather their thoughts.

"So, uh, how did you hear about that?"

"Eric was there."

"Oh," Merric said wincing.

"Don't worry about it kid. You're not the first guy she reje-oh wait. No, no. Well...okay so you are the first guy she rejected," Kai thought aloud.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence," Merric spat.

"Look, it's her life, her decision. Frankly you're not very high on my list either but you're not half bad as some of the other guys that tried courting her, so cheer up."

"Does that mean I can court her?"

"If you didn't ask me the first time what makes you think I'll let you the second time?"

"Eh...hehe, sorry about that."

"Ki-Merric, I'm not going to lie to you and say I like you. I just don't want Eri to get hurt or lose focus. She's got a bright future ahead of her and if it turns out that you're the one who makes her take a detour, I'll tar and feather you. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Getting up, Kai dusted off his practice clothing and picked up his staff.

"Oh and by the way, try not to hide behind your staff."

"I don't hide!" Merric yelled out to but Kai just laughed him off.

vvvvvvvv

Neal and Seaver were walking around when they ran in Merric, who walked by in a daze. Neal wanted to go see Yuki but at Seaver's insisting they followed Merric around the city. Getting impatient of following, Neal ran up to Merric and scared him out of his thoughts. Catching up with them, Seaver noted the glare that Merric wore.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Merric spat.

"I don't get why you're mad when all I did was said hi," Neal commented.

"You jumped me from behind and screamed in my ear," Merric explained.

"Oh that? I thought you were Dom."

"I have _red_ hair."

"So Merric, what are you doing out here?" Seaver asked before Neal could dig himself a deeper hole.

"Huh? I was just walking around," Merric said.

"Why?" Neal inquired.

"I don't know. Just needed to get out," Merric shrugged.

"Well then do you want to come eat with us at the Sunrise Tavern," Seaver invited.

Merric seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding his head and following them past the Armory shops, they entered a brightly colored tavern. Ordering their meal, Seaver and Neal told Merric about their morning before they realized that Merric was distracted again.

"And you wanted to stop him," Neal muttered.

"Before he walks to his death?" Seaver snorted and started to wave his hand in Merric's face.

"What?" Merric snapped.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Neal joked.

"Why are girls so complicated?" Merric thought aloud before blushing at his own stupidity.

Seaver looked at Neal confused before he explained, "He got rejected by a girl."

Seaver made a small 'o' when he asked, "By who?"

"Lady Eriko of Heathercoves," Neal told him.

"The one with the dark hair and dark blue eyes? With the crazy brothers?" Seaver asked.

"That's the one. Although you have to remember that Eric is the normal one," Neal confirmed.

"When did this happen?" Seaver questioned Merric.

"Last night after dinner," Merric said tiredly.

"You mean she socked you?" Seaver asked.

"Huh?"

Merric looked up from his food to see Seaver pointing to his forehead.

"Nah, she just laughed and said she'd rather marry a Scanran than him," Neal spoke up before pointing to Merric's bruise, "That is a result of Mer-"

"I rammed my head against the table in my room," Merric explained cutting off Neal's remark.

"I'm not even going to ask," Seaver said.

"Anyways, why do you want to know that girls are complicated?" Neal asked Merric.

"I don't know. I mean there's nothing wrong with me is there? So why would she hate me?"

"Let's see...it could be because you called her tart," Neal quipped.

"You called her a tart?" Seaver questioned.

"Well it wasn't intentional," Merric muttered.

"But she's nice and sweet. Not to mention that she's comfortable to be with and she's very pretty as well," Seaver reasoned.

"I kn- hey! What are you trying to say?" Merric accused.

"I'm not going to court her if that's what you mean, besides it doesn't really matter seeing as how she rejected you anyways."

"Which is why I want to know what's wrong with me?"

"Did you even hear what I said?" Neal demanded.

"What? Oh right...I called her ta- Damn. I'm doomed to be alone forever aren't I?" Merric questioned before banging his head onto the table.

Neal and Seaver sat there a bit shocked, just watching Merric while shaking their own heads at him.

"How much ale did you give him?" Seaver whispered to Neal.

"Me? How much did _you_ let him drink?" Neal retorted.

"Never mind, let's just take him back before he decides he'll die alone with five hundred cats."

"Five hundred cats? Where did you get that?" Neal questioned.

"It's something that people say back home when they declare they're going to die alone," Seaver explained.

By the time they got back to the Palace, Merric had become tired. Waving to the others, he made his way towards his rooms for a nap.

vvvvvvvv

At first Merric thought that it was his headache that was making all of the pounding noise but waking up, he heard Faleron yelling on the other side of the door. Getting up, he saw that his bruise has gotten bigger when he stretched in front of the mirror. Swearing, Merric tried once again to cover it before he opened the door.

"What do you want now?" Merric asked through a yawn.

"It's almost dinner, aren't you hungry?"

"Right. Dinner."

Following Merric, he closed the door behind him and they made their way to the Mess Hall. Wishing he was more awake, Merric groaned when he entered the bright Mess Hall. Gathering their food Merric and Faleron plopped themselves down at a table that Seaver was gesturing from. He felt someone stiffen automatically and looked to his right to see Eri. She didn't look at him but rather scooted to her right and into Eric. Even though the table was quiet, the room was noisy and Merric was embarrassed but it t was quiet enough that he heard Eric telling her to be nice. Eri sighed with defeat before Eric pushed her into him. The brief brush of their hands had Merric wishing that the ground beneath him would open up and swallow him while she was calm and normal. She didn't talk to him the whole evening but he could see the sympathetic glances directed at him from his friends. Eri actually left earlier than they did, excusing herself to go back to her room.

"Don't worry about it," Eric told him as soon as she was out of hearing distance.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Kai talked to you this morning."

"Uh yeah."

"He told you about his list, right?"

"Yeah."

"Eri's bright future?"

"Yeah."

"The detour?"

"Yeah."

"And the consequences of a detour?"

"Right."

"Look at it this way, you're getting closer," Eric told him with a smile.

"I am?"

"Sure. Now you just have to win over Eri, Mako, Matt, and my father. I'm sure my mother will like you right away but maybe you'll need to win her over too," Eric thought.

"Um. That many?"

"Well, it's two down and about five to go? Not that bad really. Well see you later."

Merric only nodded when he realized that he was the only one left at the table. Merric sat there to finish his meal before getting up and leaving. He wandered the halls for a bell or two just thinking. Sighing, Merric made his way back to his rooms to go to sleep. He became frustrated when he remembered that he was supposed to see Duke Baird when he felt something heavy in his pocket. Taking out the small container, Merric found a note attached to it. Curious, he opened the note and read it.

_Even I'm not that heartless but you still have a _long_ way to go._

_-Eri_

Opening the container, he noticed that it was full of bruise balm. Smiling, Merric used it before putting it away.


	12. Just a Glimpse

**Just a Glimpse**:

Disclaimer: All I own is Eriko, her family, my plot, two dollars, and a Tom in a room but everything familiar is Tamora Pierce's.

A/N: Don't think I ever said how old they were but here it goes: Eri18 Eric21 Mako+Matt22 Kai24

Ishiko means stone and connotes a firm, dependable, enduring character :)

* * *

"She did what?" a tall man asked.

"She ignored and completely disregarded me. I've never seen such a impudent and brutish child, Edmond," Lady Lucille reiterated.

The 5'10" and slightly burly man, Edmond, was usually intimidating but today he was lively and straining to hide his chuckles at the moment. He had a few grey hairs but it was swallowed up by his rich brown hair and his sapphire eyes were dancing with mirth. His face was slightly tanned with laughing lines, an aristocratic nose, and a stubborn chin.

"This isn't funny Edmond! That girl of yours is becoming more like those brothers of hers everyday. How is she expected to have any marriage proposals acting the way she does?" Lucille admonished harshly.

"She's not," Edmond muttered quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Auntie but she's just a child. Let her live a little whi-"

"She's eighteen, Edmond! That thing should have at least _one_ proposal by now."

"Now Auntie, if she doesn't want to get married th-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" the woman growled.

"Ah, Aunt Lucille. I knew it was you I heard," a second woman spoke up.

Entering the library, the woman swept in with all the grace that befitted her. Her long raven hair was set in a simple bun that matched her plain riding dress. She stood at 5' 6" with a slight curvy body, which embodied the complete grace and ease of a court lady. Her sharp dark eyes were pools of black framed by long lashes and her face looked soft with a pert nose and full ruby lips that often found themselves smiling. No matter how much she smiled though, there were few slight creases from where she had frowned one too many times in scolding her children and still does especially where the twins are concern.

"Hello Ishiko," Lucille greeted with disgust.

"Auntie," Edmond growled warningly.

"What? At least I acknowledged her this time," Lucille commented.

Glaring at the elderly woman, Edmond turned from her and greeted his wife of twenty-six years with happiness.

"Hello Ishi. How was riding?"

"It would've been fine if Mako hadn't decided to teach Matt a lesson," Ishiko frowned.

"What did he do this time?" Edmond sighed.

"Let's just say that when I was coming back, one of the boys forgot to tell me that the back wall was jinxed."

"Is there more?"

"I also would've landed face first into the ground if Matt hadn't caught me."

"Oh Mithros," Edmond said exasperatedly.

"But don't worry. They'll be cleaning the stables and helping with the chores for the next month," Ishiko announced.

"Ishi? Is that really a go-"

"If both of you are done, I would like to continue," Lucille cut in.

"And here I thought she'd left," Ishiko muttered inaudibly to her husband.

"Just a few more minutes dear and it'll be all over," he whispered back.

Lucille cleared her throat once more for attention, while Ishiko took a seat by her husband.

"Go ahead Auntie."

"Now where was I? Ah yes, now I've actually found a suitable candidate for her and I-"

"Candidate? What candidate?" Ishiko interrupted.

"As I was saying, I think he would be able to deal with her nonsense before too lo-"

"I am _not_ marrying off my only daughter!" Ishiko hissed.

"Well she's my only grand-niece and I say she should be."

"I don't care what you think."

Edmond sighed and rubbed his temples at the whole marriage business.

_This is going to take a while_, he thought.

"Don't care? My _dear girl_, she's wild and needs a husband who will keep her from philandering around," Lucille argued with disgust.

"She does not philander anywhere. We taught her-"

"Yes, _you_ teaching her to be a brute must work very well for you."

"My daughter is not a brute and she is not getting married. End of discussion."

"Fine. If she's not getting married then what do you plan to do about Eric, hm? Or the twins? Personally, I'm more worried about that hussy that Eric has been around."

"Hussy? What hussy?"

"That girl that calls herself a _knight_," Lucille spat.

"Now what's wrong with Keladry?" Ishiko questioned tiredly.

"I swear that girl has probably been _everywhere_," she emphasized.

"Now wait a minute. Who Eric chooses to court-"

"Court? Court! That boy had better not be courting that wench or I'll-"

"She is not a wench, Lucille. She's honorable an-"

"Honorable, my fanny. She's a knight and nothing good comes from women fighting. I don't care if you choose to be a barbarian but I-"

"We are _not_ barbarians, Lucille. Choosing to defend ourselves doesn't mean we're barbarians. If Eric wants to court her then fine, Edmond and I have no qualms about it. He's a man now and what he does is his choice, same thing applies to Eri."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Eriko is not a man but a woman and _I_ know what's best for her."

"_You_ know what's best for her? You don't even like her, let alone know her."

"She's my grand-niece and what's more she's a Tortallan. I know what is expected of a lady and that is marriage and bearing children."

"Now who's being barbaric," Ishiko stated.

"I'm not being barbaric. I'm being sensible. If she wants to have a good marriage, she has to start acting like a lady, not like some commoner."

"You're on very thin ice right now, Lady Lucille."

"Oh am I? Well then you must not have heard about your girl's latest show."

"What are you talking about?" Edmond asked finally interceding.

"What? Didn't she tell you? The knight courting her caught her with another man."

Satisfied with the news she brought them, Lucille stood up and smoothed her dress.

"I'll be taking my leave now. The man I have arranged won't be around forever, so I expect an answer in two weeks time, a month at the most."

The couple sat there in silence and shock, watching the elderly woman walk out of the room.

* * *

"Hello, may I help you?" a servant boy asked.

"I'm Lady Eriko and I'm here to see Lady Lana. Can you tell me where she is?"

"Of course milady. Right this way."

Handing Dust to one of the stable hands, I took off the bag before following the boy into the townhouse that Kai and Lana shared. Going up the stairs, the boy told me to wait and went to tell Lana that I was here.

"Third door on the left milady."

"Thank you."

Taking the cloak from me, I waved him off before he could ask for the bag and knocked on the door.

"Lana?" I called out.

Opening the door wider, I could see Lana waddling over to me with a huge grin. Lana was barely taller than me, with light brown hair and pale blue eyes that noticed everything. Her small nose and pleasant smile are wonderful features and contrasted with Kai's serious demeanor. Her usual small frame had ballooned since she became pregnant. Even if she is pleasant and kind, her anger isn't something you want to be on the receiving end of.

"Eri! How wonderful to see you again," Lana greeted trying to hug me.

"You're getting a bit big there, when are you due?" I asked.

"I can't remember what Healer Barnes said but I think it was a month or two," Lana told me.

"Then you really shouldn't be walking around so much."

"Oh please don't start, I get enough of that when mother came by last week. Honestly if you ever get pregnant don't come crying to me that they won't let you walk."

"Duly noted."

"Wonderful. Now how about some tea and cakes?"

Nodding my head vigorously, Lana led me to the table with two chairs and two teacups set up.

"So what have you gotten for me today?" Lana inquired while pouring me tea.

Setting the bag on my lap, I took out a rolled up thick piece of parchment and handed it to her. She only looked at it quizzically before untying the ribbon and unfurling the roll.

"Oh my..." Lana started.

"I just finished it yesterday so I thought you'd like it as soon as possible."

"Thank you, it's wonderful," Lana said as she beamed.

It was a portrait that Lana has requested of her mother and herself for a birthday present next week. Lana was a spitting image of her mother with the exception of the hair color. While Lana has light brown, her mother's was a nice straw color that shone in the sun. In the portrait, her mother was sitting down in a red high chair reading a book to a little version of Lana in her lap. Both were wearing similar style dresses but her mother's was a deep burgundy while Lana's was a pale red. Lana always remembered her mother reading to her as a child and wanted a picture of it.

"So what do you think?" I asked, taking a sweet cake.

"I love it and thank you. Now how have you been?" she asked setting the portrait aside.

"Bored. I sit around and listen to ladies gossip while I fall asleep."

"Now it can't be that bad. It was fun when I was at Court."

"Maybe for you. The only time I'm not bored is when I have morning practice with Kel, Yuki, and Shinko."

"Do you still play with those metal fans?"

"Yeah but Kel has been coming and going, following Raoul and the Own since the end of Fall while Shinko has her Crown duties with their Highnesses."

"What about Yukimi and Shinko's other ladies?"

"I don't know the other ladies like I do Shinko and Yuki, I mean we get along fine but the other two are like best friends and hard to find. Yuki and I have been fulfilling our duties as Shinko's ladies, so that leaves little time for any recreation at all. I only see the others at meal time and even then that's short."

"Then how come you're here?"

"I'm missing midday meal to be here."

"Missing midday meal? Honestly, are you trying to starve yourself?" Lana scolded motherly before filling my plate with cakes and biscuits.

I laughed lightly at her antics and grabbed another sweet cake from my full plate.

"So who's this twit I've been hearing about?" Lana asked casually.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know, the one who asked to court you. Marin?"

"Oh Merric."

"That's the one. I heard you made the poor knight cry."

"I did not make him cry."

"Hm. Kai told me he was crying his poor heart out."

"Kai was just exaggerating and since when did he have any sympathy for Merric?" I wondered.

"Not really sure when it started but it might've been when he heard about Sir Anthony courting yo-"

"You heard about it too? Oh Gods."

"Now dear, there's nothing to be worried about. Eric told me what happened when he came by the other day."

"You didn't tell Kai it was Anthony did you?" I inquired cautiously.

"What? Gods no. If anything he'd scare the poor life out of the boy like he did with Merric."

"Merric was out for a few hours when Kai landed on him."

"Yes, I know. I think he's learned his lesson though."

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"I made him sleep in the stables. Oh don't give me that look he deserved it and I was already irritable when he said I was fat," Lana reasoned rubbing her tummy.

I was laughing out loud just imagining Kai rolling off the loft and onto the hay or manure pile underneath.

"But enough about it that. What are you going to do?"

"Me? Nothing really. I told him no."

"Kai talked to him you know."

Seeing me frown Lana continued, "Kai found him one morning and gave him some advice."

"Advice? What advice?"

"Something or other about courting yo-"

"Kai, as in my older, scary, serious brother Kaiden gave Merric advice on courting me?"

"I think so but I would say it was more of a warning on what would happen if that boy did something wrong to you."

"Wonderful. Just wonderful."

We sat in silence for a bit longer when Lana looked up from her tea.

"Do you like him?" Lana questioned.

"He's tolerable," I answered warily.

"Tolerable? That's it."

"Oh no. He's just so handsome and the man of my dreams with the perfect hair and teeth," I added dramatically.

"Alright, so he's tolerable but anything else..."

"Let's see, he's also annoying, infuriati-"

"I meant in a good way."

"Oh well he's just tolerable then."

"Do you plan on living alone forever?"

"Of course not..."

"Good."

"I'll have all of my nieces and nephews to keep me company."

Lana just shook her head in disappointment at my answer before sighing out loud. Noticing the streets becoming crowded again, I realized that midday meal was about to be over. Getting up, I hugged and told Lana that I was leaving.

"I'll come back when I have more time," I told her.

"Okay but you know, you should give him a chance," Lana commented.

I snorted but answered, "Maybe."

Picking up my bag, I took my cloak from the servant and went out to the stables. Tossing the bag onto Dust, I secured it before putting on my cloak and leading him away. Holding the reins in my hand, I walked with Dust on one of the more horse friendly streets back to the Palace. It wasn't until a few minutes later and a few strange stares that I noticed someone was calling my name. Looking around, I tried to find the source but didn't get it until the person came up behind me.

"Hi Eri."

Turning around, I faced Merric who was shyly grinning at me.

"Hello Merric."

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I went to visit a family member, why?" I commented casually.

"Did something happen?"

"No, just a regular visit. What about you? I thought you'd left with Neal and Faleron this morning."

"We did but we just got back when I decided to stay behind here and get something to eat."

"Oh."

"Are you going back to the Palace?"

"Yes..."

"Can I walk you back?"

I was about to retort 'no' but figured, what the hell? I'll give him a chance.

"Sure," I answered.

"Really?" he asked.

Merric looked like he could've died from shock but recovered himself and extended his arm. I glanced it warily but looped it through cautiously. He would've taken the reins as well but I shook my head 'no'.

"One thing at a time, Red."

He looked at me when I called him that but shook it off and walked with me back to the Palace. We were pretty much silent the whole way but I could tell Merric was trying to make small conversation every now and then like thanking me for the bruise balm. I have to say that I appreciate his effort but I'm still not forgiving him...yet. Like I said before, he's still has a long way to go before I can be swayed.


	13. A Minor Glitch

**A Minor Glitch**:

Disclaimer: All I own is Eriko, her family, my plot, and a Tom in a room but anything familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce.

A/N: Hehe...I feel so loved when someone reviews even if it's just one because then I know someone is actually reading it. Yay to readers! Have a Happy New Year!

* * *

The day after he walked her back, Merric tried everything he could think of to spend time with Eri. It doesn't work out most of the time since she's always busy with Yuki and Shinko. He never knew that weddings took so much time and planning but then again this was a royal wedding. When he didn't see her in the Mess Hall for meals, Merric would make sure she had something to eat. Of course, that made her more irritable than anything else and almost bit his head off for it. After she had toss him onto the ground for scaring her, Merric made it a point to try and not provoke her even after she had came and apologized to him. It wasn't until he went to Kel for advice that he found out it was her time of the month but it didn't go so well when he told her that he understood. Apparently there is more than one way to go up a tree, Eri's way. He was sore after she threw him up there with her Gift and he didn't even know it was possible but Kai made it all so much better by demonstrating this ability...on him.

Merric finally got his chance when Yuki 'accidentally' told him about the next ball coming up. It wasn't officially announced yet but he can work with that. If he can get past the 'dragon', then there shouldn't be any problems although it was very hard to find her. Merric had walked the castle twice already and still there was no sign of her. On his third round, he found Kel and Eric walking back from the gate with Eri following behind them at a slower pace. He would've shouted for joy but calmed down enough to wait for them by the entrance. While waiting he noticed how Eric pulling Kel closer and whispering something to her that made her face drop. She looked at him confused but it didn't take long for her to give him a small smile and nodding her head 'yes'.

"Hey Merric!" Eric called out.

"Hi guys."

"What are you doing out here?" Kel asked.

"Oh I don't know watching two certain people look happy?" Merric suggested.

"Breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll flatten you," Kel threatened while Eric just chuckled but he shut up as soon as Kel glared at him.

"My lips are sealed milady."

It was taking Eri longer to catch up for some reason but Merric didn't mind.

"So what are you really doing out here?" Kel questioned.

"Uh. I was going to ask Eri something," Merric replied shyly.

"No one asked her yet," Eric told him.

"What?"

"You were going to ask her to the next ball right?" Eric inquired.

Merric could do nothing but nod his head a bit embarrassed.

"But she doesn't know that there's a ball yet," Kel told him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Eri asked.

Her voice coming out of nowhere and scared Merric, so he jumped a little. Looking away from Eric, Merric looked at Eri before glancing back to see Eric look that said 'go ahead'.

"Why what?" Eric asked again.

"Nothing," Merric answered.

Seeing her frown, Merric continued, "But I was wondering if you were going with someone to the ball."

"Ball? What ball?" Eri asked with confusion.

"The one Shinko and the Queen is throwing for Roald's birthday," Kel answered.

"No, that can't be right. Shinko would've told me if there was a ball," Eri frowned.

"Well it's suppose to be a surprise seeing as how the King and Roald isn't coming back until then," Kel explained.

"Wait a minute. Then how come she told you but not me?" she questioned.

"Because she knows you're going to try and make up some excuse," Eric told Eri.

"And besides it's a Royal celebration so you'll have to attend anyways," Kel continued.

"But technically she didn't tell me so that mean I don't have to go," Eri thought aloud.

Smiling, Eri waved them 'goodbye' and walked inside, leaving Eric and Merric confused but Kel in deep thought.

* * *

Hearing the pounding on the door, I got up and pulled my robe closer around my body. The pounding seemed to get louder and I was getting irritated. Walking across the room, I grabbed my glaive and opened the door.

"What's the big idea?" I growled waving the weapon like a mad woman.

"Ur-urgent mes-message mi-lady," the servant croaked out, staring wide eye at the glaive in my hand.

Sighing, I put the weapon down and apologized to the servant telling him that I thought he was a crazed maniac because of his knocking. He seemed to relax greatly before handing me my letter and walking back the way he came. Closing the door behind me, I picked up my glaive and walked back to bed. Setting the letter onto the night table, I rested the glaive on the wall and curled up back into bed making a mental note that I should bring my shukusen next time.

vvvvvvvv

After eating a quick breakfast with Shinko and Yuki, I left the Dining Hall and made my way back to my room but I hadn't even gotten there when I heard someone running behind me. Turning around, I saw a servant run by as if his life depended on it. I thought it was odd before continuing on but I ran into Anthony and Alice. Things are better now between us and Anthony even apologized for his behavior the last time I saw them. They stopped and I chatted a bit with Alice before we went our separate ways.

I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at their actions, not that I like Anthony anymore but it would be nice to be with someone I could really like and spend time with. Shinko and Roald got along very well thanks to Kel and the wedding was fast approaching, while Yuki and Neal were quietly planning their own. Even Kel was being courted by Eric, which I tease him for but not without consequences. Kel pinched me last time I made fun of Eric, but what was I going to do since it was my duty as his sister after all.

I still hadn't made it back to my room when the servant who had run by before stopped me. Poor guy was out of breath and couldn't get a single word out but I couldn't help but think it was the same one I scared last night. When he looked up, I realize that he was the same boy. He was still trying to catch his breath while I waited; it makes me think that he must've ran throughout the castle looking for me...if it was even me he was looking for.

"La-lady Eriko?"

Yep, he was looking for me.

"Yes?"

"You. Are...needed."

"Uh, could you be a bit more specific?"

"In the east library, on the ground floor."

"Oh. Thank you."

Standing straight, he gave a small bow before sighing with relief and walking away. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned around and made my way towards the mentioned library, running into Merric and Faleron on the way. I gave a brief greeting and was about to brush past them but Merric stopped me. Facing him, I could see Faleron giving him space and nodding.

"Yes Merric?"

"Well, you see. You know what a ball is?" Merric asked.

I could see him cringe and hear Faleron laughing when he asked that. Poor guy...

_But he really does try and it's kind of c-,_ I cut of my thought right there.

"Yes Merric, I do know what a ball is," I answered.

"Uh right. I didn't mean to say that but well..."

"Yes?"

"Woulyaliktogowidme?"

He looked about ready to faint.

"I'll think about it. How about I find you later and tell you?"

I didn't get to hear his answer except for a loud 'thump' on the floor. I looked at him before glancing over at Faleron, who was bent over and laughing. Glaring at him, Faleron suppressed his chuckles long enough to come over and help Merric up.

"Can you tell him that I'll find him later?" I asked Faleron.

"Sure. We'll be in the practice courts later if you need us."

With that Faleron dragged Merric away and I walked on. By the time I made it to the library, I had to avoid several hallways with people in it to make sure I didn't run into anyone I knew or wanted to talk. Patting my hair down, I smoothed my skirt and knocked on the door but no one seemed to answer. I was going to knock again, when the door opened and I saw who it was.

"You're late. Now get in here."

"Good morning Aunt Lucille."

"Good morning."

Something was wrong and something was off because 1) she was trying too hard to be nice and 2) she didn't yell at me for being late. It didn't take long until I found out why. Pointing me to a chair, I sat down but not before noticing the man sitting in the chair opposite mine. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch but I pushed down the urge to frown and smiled as pleasantly as I could to the man.

He didn't look much older than Kai and would be handsome; if it wasn't for that holier-than-thou look he had on his face. He was fit and had broad shoulders, taller than me as far as I could tell. He had golden brown hair that fell into his sharp blue eyes with thin lips and a small, pointy nose. He was slightly tanned but still pale and had one too many frown lines at his age.

"Eriko this is Sir Harrison of Haledon," she introduced.

"Hello," I greeted as politely as possible.

"He's to be your partner at the next ball."

I really wished she had beat around the bush for a little longer but not everything is in her favor.

"Well that's very nice of you Auntie but really, I already have a partner," I said as sweetly as possible.

I could see her frown and the guy didn't seem very happy either.

"I didn't ask for your opinion young lady. I'm telling you that Sir Harrison is you partner at this ball and for everything else that comes along."

Oh Goddess, "Really?" I asked trying not to twitch.

I don't like her smile or his either, not one bit. Mithros, I wish I could just smack it off his face and he keeps eyeing me like a piece of meat. Maybe I could gouge his eyes out as well. Oh the possibilities...

"Yes, now I expect you to get to know each other before then. Do I make myself clear?" Ironheart demanded firmly.

"But I already told you. I've been asked and I said yes," I told her.

So that was a lie but she didn't have to know. I wonder if Merric is going to faint again...for his sake and mine, I hope not.

"Lady Eriko, let's get to the point shall we?" he drawled.

_He even sounds like a snake...someone stab me now,_ I thought without cringing.

"I'm not here for some _fun_ but for a wife. I must say Lady Lucille wasn't joking when she said you were beautiful..."

_Maybe I can stab him instead._

"Although she didn't really do you justice there, I'd say you are gorgeous."

"Why, thank you," I replied; oh how I wish I could make him blind.

"The very image of the perfect lady even..."

If he didn't sound so oily and have such an ulterior motive, I might say I was charmed but he's being a pretentious bastard right now.

"But."

_There is always a but._

"Lady Lucille has made it a point to tell me about your 'odd' behaviors and I'll tell you right now that I don't tolerate such behaviors."

_When the hell did he get up?_ I thought as he began to hover me. He was like one of the Palace hawks circling their prey and it wasn't very comfortable.

"You do realize that I have no intentions of getting married so soon, right?" I prompted.

"And I don't appreciate cheekiness either," he told me calmly but it came out as more of a bark.

I could see that evil woman smirking with so much glee out of the corner of my eye, while the man sneered.

_Yep, definitely too many frown lines._

"I wasn't trying to be cheeky sir but merely telling you that I have no intentions of getting married now-"

"I believe a year is enough time for you to be ready," Sir Harrison cut off.

"You didn't let me finish. I have no intentions to get married now nor do I have any intentions to marry you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to attend to."

Getting up, I smiled as politely as I could before curtsying and leaving them in the room. Ah the look of pure rage on her face is a classic because I know she won't dare show her true colors in front of company. Making sure I closed the door, I used my Gift to lock it before walking as fast as I could towards the practice courts.

vvvvvvvv

I was out of breath by the time I had gotten to the practice courts. Seeing the group assembled there, I walked over immediately and grabbed Merric. It was funny to see them all look surprised. Once I made sure they were within watching distance but not close enough to hear, I faced Merric who was flustered at the moment.

"My answer is yes," I told him simply.

Apparently he brain wasn't working because he was gaping at me and sputtered, "What?"

"I'll. Go. To. The. Ball. With. You," I enunciated carefully; gods this makes me feel as if I was asking him.

"Really?"

When I nodded my head 'yes', he looked so happy and excited that I couldn't help but smile with him. Good thing he didn't faint either but his face fell as he started thinking.

"You're not going with me out of pity are you?" he asked uneasily.

"No."

"Guilt?"

"No."

"Revenge?"

"What?"

"That's a 'no' right?"

"Of course, where did you get that idea?"

He hung his head in embarrassment and...shame? Why would he- oh.

Leaning in slightly,"I'm not mad at you anymore," I whispered.

He would've hit me in the face, if I hadn't moved out of the way in time.

"I'm really am sorry about that. I was just frustrated," he told me shyly.

"It's fine...but don't let it happen again," I scolded him lightly.

Taking my hand gently, he raised it to his lips and kissed it, "I won't," Merric murmured.

Looking back at the group, I could see Eric gaping at him while I felt a slight heat rising in my cheeks.

"Something wrong?"

Glancing at Merric, I could feel myself become ever redder.

"Uh...no," I answered as calmly as I could but there was a strange nagging feeling.

"Are you sure?"

"You know what? I think I need a nap."

I turned to leave but forgot that he was still holding my hand. Merric let go of it, a bit reluctantly, but that didn't make me feel any better. Giving him the smallest grin I could muster, I turned around and left as fast as I could without looking like I wanted to run.

_Something is definitely not right here,_ I thought as I touched my heated cheeks.

Not right indeed.


	14. Revelations More or Less

**Revelations- More or Less**:

Disclaimer: All I own is Eriko, her family, my plot, and a Tom in a room but anything familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce.

A/N: I try and update as fast as I can so here's another chapter. I know that it's short but enjoy please:) Oh and the bold part is where Eri starts talking in Yamani.

* * *

The next ball was drawing closer but I was too far from the answers that I needed. No longer did I draw or sketch during my free time when pacing seems to take over the second I let my mind wander. I paced every where that didn't need my attention; the various libraries, Daine and Numair's room, the practice yard, my rooms, any place that my feet touched became my pacing grounds. I don't know why but I'm even sure that there's a hole in these places as well, especially my rooms. I paced at dawn, morning, dusk, and night whether it was for a few seconds or a few hours. Gods, nothing seemed right anymore. I even found myself avoiding Merric and the other knights for unknown reasons. Was I mental? Maybe all this planning for the wedding and the ball were finally taking its toll. Or maybe I had finally cracked under Ironheart's pressures? I let out a bitter laugh at the point but stopped when it came out as more of a cackle.

_Oh Goddess, I am mental!_ I thought to myself.

The night was icy and the pacing was good for my circulation but maybe I should just go to bed. I think my feet are turning bluish or maybe it's just the moonlight. Bending down to make sure, it was confirmed that my feet had acquired a bluish tint. Not only that but I think there's a bruise on my big toe...wait it's just lint. Standing up straight, I was about to start my pacing again when I noticed that my feet and legs burned with numbness. Gingerly walking over to the bed, I took off my robe and set it on a chair before slipping in beneath the covers. Feeling my eyes become heavy, I felt my vision begin to cloud and I let out a sigh of relief.

vvvvvvvv

I got up the next morning before the sun could peak out from under the clouds. Washing my face and getting dressed, I almost resumed my pacing again when I remembered that I had practice today. Taking out the glaive and the shukusen from the trunk before going down to the practice courts. When I didn't see anyone, I was tempted to pace but decided that I should do my breathing exercises first. It seemed like hours had gone by before Shinko, Yuki, and Queen Thayet came to the practice courts. Getting up, I wondered where Kel was before I remembered that she was on duty. Pairing off, we started a few exercises before practicing against one another. The Queen was doing very well and had almost knocked Yuki off her feet a few times. Shinko won this round when I loosened my grip for a second and knocked me onto my back. Helping me up, we watched as the Queen and Yuki clash a few more times before the Queen gave up. Hearing the bell before morning meal ring, we ended practice with a bow and went our separate ways, Shinko with the Queen and Yuki to the Visitors' Wing. I would've followed but I needed to go see Dust.

Walking around to the stables, I opened Dust's stall and sat down on the upturn bucket. He must've felt my presence because Dust was up and whining at the sight of me. I haven't gone to see him in a while and rather than go to breakfast today, I was going to sit here and tell him my problems. After giving him a sugar cube, he nudged me softly before nipping me in what I would assume was meant to be a scold. Sighing, I patted him and gave him another cube before looking out to see if anyone was around. Moving the bucket to the back of the stall, I sat down again before I could start pacing.

"How are you?" I started out.

Dust only snorted before lowering his head into my hand.

"I think I've finally crack."

Dust whined a bit at the statement as if to say 'I knew that, so what else is new?'

"What I say here doesn't go to Daine or anyone else got it?"

He gave me a hard stare that said 'I promise.'

"Good. I think I finally lost it. I've been pacing for days and I think weird things when I'm distracted. I haven't seen anyone else for more than a minute except for Shinko and Yuki but I suppose it's better that way because then there's no questioning. I'm getting light headed these days and I get a squirmy feeling every time I see Merric but I run before I even notice what's going on. Eric and Kai have been trying to talk to me but we don't seem to be running into each other anymore. I have a feeling that I forgot something but I don't know what it is. I have a feeling that it's important but I can't seem to think about it for more than a minute before I start pacing again. I haven't done a sketch in a week. A week I tell you! It should be an abomination and I should be locked u- Ow!"

Rubbing my left shoulder where Dust has nipped me, I glared at him but he just took it all in with another look that said 'Look at yourself.' Getting confused, I looked around and saw a bucket in a corner. It was then that I noticed I had started pacing again. Running my hand through my hair, I sighed with defeat before pacing again.

"See this is what I'm talking about. I do nothing but pace these days. I wake up and I pace, I stand up and I pace, I practice and I pace. Pace, pace, pace, pace. I mean what the heck am I doing? And whenever I pace, there's this nagging feeling in the back of my head and I automatically think of him. Then I feel my head and hand shake and I just wished he would appear so I could throttle him because it's his entire fault that I'm this way! Couldn't he just leave me alone for one second? I swear the next time I see him, maybe I should send him up a tower or something. But no that's too mean and then I'd have no one to go with to the ball and Ironheart will make me go with that pompous asshole that calls himself a gentleman and a knight. I mean what kind of lunatic looks for a wife through someone else? It should be outla- never mind. I forgot that it was called an arranged marriage but still...Did you know Sir Pompous had the nerve to call on me? I almost let him have it if it wasn't for the King and Queen walking about a meter or two away. Gah! Where's that coward when I need to throttle him!

**"Okay so I really don't want to throttle him but he's been shoving his way into my head that I want to throttle him. I mean I can't think like this all day, everyday. It's ludicrous I tell you! Absolutely, positively ludicrous! But he was sincere when he apologized and he's been nice about not trying to insult me so maybe it was right to give him that second chance...but still can't he just leave me alone for one second.**

"Oh Mithros I'm think I've really crack. What happened?"

"Maybe it's because you don't eat."

Turning a little too fast, I tripped over the bucket and fell backwards against the bales of hay with my legs sticking out. Lucky for me, I had on practice breeches and a tunic but unfortunately, my head knocked against the back wall of the stable.

"Ow..." I muttered.

Hearing the stall door open, my vision was swimming so I couldn't really get a good look at who it was until the person helped me up. Shaking the dizziness from my head, I closed my eyes and focused on the person. I really could've throttle him, if he didn't look so freaking concerned and sweet.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you bu-"

"How long were you standing there?" I asked, cutting off Merric's explanation.

He stared at me for a bit before registering my question.

"Oh that. Well I know you want to throttle someone, that there's a Sir Pompous around here, and after that it was all gibberish to me until you asked what was wrong with yourself," Merric recounted as he ticked off the information on his hand.

"Oh," was all I said before Dust pushed Merric out of his stall and gave him a hard stare that said 'You don't belong here.'

"Sorry," Merric mumbled before closing the stall to keep Dust in and him outside.

I didn't really want to face Merric at this moment in time but his look was so sincere it almost broke my heart. Key word being _almost_ because I could feel the heat of embarrassment override that feeling of almost. Turning my back to him, I attempted to fix the bales of hay while trying to control my flushed face.

"So...what are you doing out here?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Oh, I notice that you weren't at morning meal today so I thought I'd bring you something. It's not much but it was just cooling when I got it in the Mess Hall," Merric told me.

Making sure I wasn't red anymore, I turned around and saw Merric holding out a hot bun and an apple wrapped in his handkerchief. Mumbling a 'thanks', I took it from him and bit into it when my stomach grumbled. Merric only smiled as I finished my breakfast.

"Thanks."

"You welcome."

I just stood there not knowing what else to say. Going up to Dust, I patted him and said a 'good bye' before mumbling an excuse on lady duties before leaving the stall and Merric behind.

* * *

"Now dear remember we needn't be rash-"

"Rash? Who says I am going to be rash? I'm simply going to ask what is going on."

"And please remember, don't hound her with any questions until _after_ she explains."

"I'm not stupid."

Sighing at her husband's pout, Ishiko looked out the carriage to watch the passing scenery before hearing Edmond mumble again. She knew he was upset but really now, this behavior isn't normal for him. Then again, hearing your only daughter put on a 'show' as Lucille had called it wasn't normal for them at all. She was really worried and hoped to the Yamani gods that it wasn't true, that what Lucille said was only to spite them. She knew that the old hag would never get along with her simply because she was married to Edmond. But there was a nagging feeling as well somewhere in the dark crevices of her mind that her little baby wasn't so little anymore. That her daughter was now a young woman who could no longer be coddled and protected. Ishiko knew that one day all of her little chicks would have families of their own. It was evident when Kai had first announced his engagement but she never imagined that her youngest would engage in such things so soon.

"It's alright Ishi. Nothing is going to happen," Edmond reassured her.

But it wasn't all right, it was scary. Edmond could see his wife's fears just as clearly as he can voice them. Seeing her slip her mask on, he took her shaking hands into his own and held them, knowing that it would calm her anxiety. He could remember well the last time he had set up his own daughter with someone else. Eri was only sixteen at the time but he had felt that it was no time like the future to find her a decent husband, someone who would take care of her when Ishiko and he was gone. It wasn't until Ishiko found out about the set up that he really started to worry. She had screamed and sobbed her fears to him that day and it wasn't likely that he'll forget it if he could remember the day so well. It was one of the few times he had seen her lose control and her composure towards him. It was then and there that he decided to never meddle with any marriage business ever again, although a lot of convincing on his daughter's part was also a factor. He would wince every time he remembered and it didn't help matters when Aunt Lucille wants a marriage to be arranged.

vvvvvvvv

How dare that girl? That sheer cheek and attitude of that girl was appalling and what's more, she embarrassed her in front of Sir Harrison. If she had raised the girl instead of that mother of hers, this disaster would've never happened. Who in their right minds would raise their own daughters among those monsters? And to teach a girl to fight? It was bad enough when Lucille heard about that tramp going for her shield but for her grandniece to befriend her was even worse. How was she suppose to learn how to do needlework and child care if all they did was learn how to fight?

Fortunately for Lucille, Harrison wasn't a quitter and had called it a 'nice challenge'. Thinking back to the meeting, she sniffed with disdain at the brat's cheek and behavior. Luckily she wasn't about to give up and admit defeat if it would annoy the girl's mother. Where had she gone wrong? She raised Edmond like he was her own son and somewhere along the way, he turned his back on her. She was like a mother to that boy! She may have failed where Edmond was concern but she wasn't about to fail again with Eriko.

vvvvvvvv

_Where is that girl?_ Eric thought before glancing down another hallway.

Groaning with frustration, he walked down the hall and looked into each empty room. Lately, Eri has been acting rather strangely and it wasn't because their parents were coming because if it were she would be jumping for joy.

It had came as a surprise when he got Mako's message a few days ago, announcing that their parents were coming for a visit but as far as he knew they had done nothing wrong. Matt and Mako were at Heathercoves, Lana is due to give birth two months from now, he hadn't done anything wrong as far as he was concerned, and Eri was attending to her duties as a Lady-in-Waiting. So the question is what purpose will this visit be addressing? Something was definitely wrong the minute he got that message. They rarely even come to Corus except for business unless...

Freezing, Eric's eyes widened at the thought. They can't possibly be here about Kel...could they? It's preposterous but then he remembered Ironheart's sneer at the sight of Kel and Eric started to panic.

_She must've told them something,_ Eric thought.

Pacing in the sitting room he had just looked through, Eric thought of all the possible lies the old hag could've told them. Telling them that Kel was a 'tramp' wouldn't get them to come and investigate. No, she must've said something really horrible and convinced them that it was true. He kept coming up with horrible situations that made him all the more jittery and scared.

_What if they don't approve? What if she told them Kel wasn't good enough? What if..._

Too many thoughts and problems were running around in his head and it was giving him a headache. Kel hadn't done anything bad, Ironheart is just being an old ninny conservative who's got her cane up her ass. Oh Mithros. Did he just call Ironheart a ninny? He could've called her anything but that's not the problem right now. Why couldn't she keep to herself and leave them alone?

Hearing the bell ring, Eric stopped his pacing and groaned. In a couple days, his parents would be here and he can't deal with whatever that monster has told them. Leaving the room the only thing that lifted his mood is that he was finally going to see Kel, seeing as how he had just gotten back from patrol. Maybe he should warn her of the troubles they may have...no, not maybe but definitely.


	15. Evil Spawns

**Evil Spawns:**

A/N: Gasp! I finally uploaded another chapter :D Enjoy!

* * *

Trudging to the Mess Hall, I grabbed only the lightest items before going to the table in the back and plopping myself into a seat.

_I swear, I'm never going to get married_, I thought to myself.

Not paying attention to those around me, I continued to pick and prod at my food. The whole day was devoted to wedding plans and making a _very_ long list of frills and lace that didn't seem to be necessary. I don't know how much more I can take before I crack and go run naked throughout the palace. I smiled wirily at the look that Ironheart might have but shuddered and thought better of it when I realized how many people would see the whole display.

_Whoever is going to be my husband had better like the idea of eloping._

Disturbed by my own thoughts of marriage, I shuddered again but Faleron must've thought I was cold because he asked me if I was. Shaking my head 'no' I mentally slapped myself at such a notion...although maybe eloping isn't such a bad idea. Pondering the idea to myself, I felt something awfully funny in the pit of my stomach. Thinking that I was just hungry, I ate a bit more but the feeling didn't go away. Frowning to myself, I thought that I was thirsty so I took a drink from my cup. I frowned a bit more when the solution presented itself.

"If you frown anymore, those lines will become permanent," Merric joked.

"Well thank you genius," I answered acidly.

Feeling Kel nudge me on my other side, I scowled at her but she only pointed to Merric. I turned to see him hanging his head, staring intently at his food.

"Sorry, Merric. I'm just frustrated," I muttered into my food trying to choke the blush back down.

I sneaked a glance to see him smile at me before giving my unoccupied hand a slight squeeze in understanding. My awful feeling multiplied by three-folds as I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I don't think I can handle this kind of romance...oh gods, now I'm calling it a romance. Resisting the urge to bang my head, I smiled back and would've withdrawn my hand if he hadn't used those damn eyes of his. Curse him for using puppy-dog eyes!

_Oh Goddess, I've turned to mush!_ I screamed in my thoughts.

With my spoon in my right, I took my left away from his hand and picked up the cup. Putting the utensil and cup down, I picked up my tray and almost jumped for joy when I saw Merric's food-filled tray. Telling them that I needed rest, I walked away without seeming to run and bolted towards my room the minute I got out the door.

vvvvvvvv

Collapsing on my bed, I sighed with relief before curling up under the sheets still in my dress. Bringing my left hand up, it still felt warm from when Merric was holding it. Groaning with frustration, I dropped my hand and buried myself even deeper into the folds as my stomach gave off a light flutter. Hearing the door open and Yuki calling out my name, I gave a frustrated sigh as I heard two pair of feet coming my way.

"What do you want?" I asked under the sheets.

"What is wrong with you?" Kel asked in a scolding tone.

"Nothing mother."

Feeling the bed give way under the weight, I peeked out to see Yuki perched at the bottom of my bed. Looking by my nightstand, Kel had pulled up a chair and settled into it. I could feel their gazes boring into me but I refused to tell them what was wrong.

"Did Merric do something stupid again?" Kel accused.

"What? No!"

"Then what's wrong?" Yuki questioned.

Sitting up, "What's wrong? I'm what's wrong!"

They both seemed shock at my outburst before looking at me with confused glances. Pulling at my hair, I gave another frustrated sigh before flopping back onto the bed.

"I'm what's wrong," I reiterated.

"But why?" Kel asked.

"Because I'm not myself anymore."

"What do you mean you're not yourself?" Yuki inquired.

"I'm...I feel different and I hate it."

"Oh for Mithros' sake just tell us what's wrong already!" Kel yelled.

"I've become a court lady!" I yelled with fear.

"Huh?" Yuki and Kel asked in unison.

"Oh gods! I feel like a court lady and I don't like it!"

"Whoa calm down, you're not making any sense," Kel said.

"You like him a lot don't you?" Yuki asked calmly with a smile.

_Oh gods how I hate it when she smiles like that_, I thought to myself as I sat up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit afraid of what she's going to say.

"Merric. You like him a lot don't you?" Yuki asked again.

"Well, of course she likes him. Why else would she let him take her to the Ball next week?" Kel answered for me.

"Yeah what she said."

Yuki only shook her head and laughed a bit before placing her hand over mine.

"I mean you might love him."

* * *

"I think you might've killed her," Kel told Yuki.

"Oh, I did not," Yuki countered while getting up and patting Eri's cheeks.

"You just had to say that didn't you?"

"What? She asked what I meant and I told her. I didn't know she was going to faint."

"This is Eri we're talking about here, not someone else."

Yuki sighed before sitting down again, "You're right. If this was you, you would've just killed me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kel growled.

"It means what I said. By the way, how are you and Eric anyways?"

"Don't change the subject but if you want to know we're fine."

"Good to hear. But just so you know since Eri isn't waking up anytime soon-"

"Don't even think about it."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because because."

"Come now, Kel. It's not like I'm going to go tell everyone else about it...well I'll tell Shinko of course and Eri when she wakes up."

"You forgot Neal," Kel spat.

"No, not Neal. Although, now that I think about it, he is your best friend so you should tell him."

"I'll tell him when we're married and have ki-"

Yuki's head shot up to see Kel's eye widen at what she had just thought out loud. Smiling a bit to herself, Yuki stared intently at Kel while she stared intently at Eri red in the face. Kel didn't really know what she was thinking when she said it but it's not like she hasn't thought about it. Eric is a wonderful person but to be married? Is that even possible for her? It's not like Eric can't get married but more along the lines of if _she_ can. She patrols with the King's Own most of the time now and wasn't sure if this courting would last long. There is a possibility that Eric would get tired of her traveling so often that he might just end it.

"He wouldn't do that you know," Yuki said, breaking Kel's train of thought.

"What?"

"You were looking awfully pale but if it's what I think it is, then he's not like that."

"But what if he does get tired of me? Then what?"

"Well, _if_ it ever happens, which I know it won't, then we'll deal with it."

"You don't know that though," Kel muttered.

"But you don't either...besides what are the chances that he'll get tired of you?"

"Hello? Lady knight here. I go missing for days even weeks," Kel pointed out.

"Did you know that since he got back, he's been looking for you?"

"Really?" Kel asked hopefully.

"Of course, although I must admit it's getting to the point where I want to gag his mouth," Yuki sighed.

Kel only laughed out loud heartily both in relief and happiness.

"Honestly, what is it with you and Eri anyways? Love is a beautiful thing and you act as if it's the Black God."

"It might as well be," Kel snorted.

Hearing their friend stir, they turned back towards Eri while Yuki tried to gently rouse her.

Rolling her eyes, "That's not how you do it Yuki. It's like this."

Getting close to Eri's ear, Kel yelled out 'Merric' and laughed wholeheartedly when Eri bolted up and screamed into Yuki's face. Jumping, Yuki fell of the bed and onto the floor as Eri stopped screaming. Turning her head towards Kel to see her still laughing, Eri gave Kel a shove that tipped her backwards but not without taking Eri down with her. The girls were in a mass of fallen bodies, chair, and covers when Eric burst into the room huffing.

"What. Happened?" Eric huffed out.

Hearing only muffled noises, he looked at the mess by the bed before starting to chuckle that slowly turned to laughter. He had heard Eri's scream down the hall and thought that she was in some sort of trouble because it sounded like murder. Going over the mess, he realized that Kel was in there trapped by the chair and someone's leg. He couldn't tell if it was Yuki's or Eri's but proceeded to get Kel out first and looking her over for bruises, forgetting the other two for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked turning Kel around a few times before she stopped him.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," Kel said while grabbing his hands from her shoulders.

"And don't worry about us. We're just fine and dandy too," Eri said sarcastically, helping Yuki out of the fray.

"Oh crap I forgot," Eric thought out loud before going over to them.

"You seem to be forgetting a lot things when Kel's around, don't you?" Eri said slyly as Eric stopped with the covers in his arms.

"Eri!" Yuki admonished quietly, pinching Eri for good measure.

"What? It's true though," Eri stated in a whisper.

"I am right here you know," Kel growled.

"Oh we know-"

"Stop embarrassing them already," Yuki scolded again.

"What? And stop my fun? I don't think so."

"At least I don't act like a court lady when Merric's around," Kel slyly inputted.

"I...I-what? I do-that's not true!" Eri sputtered.

Eric regaining his composure, turned a wayward glance at his little sister before placing an arm around her shoulders.

"What's this? Is my boy-sister finally becoming a woman?" Eric teased.

"Oh shut up!" Eri growled darkly before three more people appeared.

"What's wrong? Is everyone alright?" Neal questioned frantically looking around as Esmond and Merric showed up right behind them.

"What the-" Kel started but was interrupted by Esmond.

"We heard a scream and thought someone was getting killed."

Everyone soon turned to look at Eri, who looked like she wanted to die when Merric rushed up to her, misunderstanding the situation.

"Oh gods! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? What happened? What did they do?" he rambled before taking her into a big hug.

"Merric. I. Can't. Breathe," Eri managed to say before pushing Merric away but he didn't let go.

"Merric. Merric! She's alright," Eric said trying to pry him away before Eri suffocated.

Easing up on the hug, Merric wouldn't completely let go but realize that she was in fact suffocating.

Holding onto her lightly this time, he placed his forehead on Eri's, "You okay?"

"Out," she muttered darkly.

Confused, "Huh?"

"Everyone but Kel and Yuki can leave," she ordered, squirming out of Merric's hold.

Once that was done, she pushed him, Neal, Eric, and Esmond out the door.

"No one is dying. I'm not dying. No one is hurt but Eric will be if he says a peep of what was going on. You want to know what happened then wait until dinner but I swear Eric, if you tell them I _will_ cut out your insides and parade them all around Tortall before burying you six feet under. Are we clear?" Eri spoke harshly and darkly.

Seeing a glint in her eyes, Eric nodded emphatically before seeing the door shut in his face. Turning around, he could see the three young knights looking terrified but sighed and reassured them before walking away. They were close to the Knights' Wing when Eric remembered he had something to tell Eri.

_Shit!_ Eric thought before banging his head on his door, leaving the others to think that the whole family was nuts.


	16. The Wrong Fights

**The Wrong Fights:**

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Dedicated to my reviewers :D

A/N2: Oh and I've got a question. What did they call the image made from the Gift? I know it started with an 's' but I'm not sure. If someone can tell me that'd be great!

* * *

One of the biggest celebrations of the year and I'm hiding in the Marketplace. Ah...life is wonderful. Whistling, I was careful to avoid the empty alleyways but wandered around as the many stalls opened up for the sales of the day. I was lucky this morning to even duck out when they weren't looking and was one of the few to do so. Eric and Kel were the other ones who got to make the first run and that was because Raoul was able to help Kel out of it. I was a bit miffed that she didn't take me with her but no; it had to be Eric.

"Honestly, people in love do the strangest things," I mumbled.

"You do too."

Jumping I almost scrabbled for it but whoever it was had a firm grip on my tunic.

"Hm. You're a different boy today."

"Blimey milord," I scowled at Merric but he just looked amused.

Pulling out of his grip, I gestured for Merric to follow me before disappearing behind one of the shops. Making sure no one could see me, I squeezed myself into a niche and created an image of myself as I changed back. Letting the image go back the way I came in, I went in the opposite direction. Spotting a patch of red hair following it, I walked on towards Lalasa's shop to pick up my dress.

Rather miffed about the wild chase, he swore as he made his way back to the Palace. He didn't realize that the person he thought was Eri was just the Gift until it ran into a wall and he with it. Swearing once more, he walked through the gates and straight to the Knights' Wing for a rest before midday meal.

_Maybe chasing Eri wasn't such a good idea,_ he thought.

He didn't get three minutes to himself when he felt himself being dragged back the way he came. Looking behind him, he groaned when he saw that it was Faleron.

"Fal? Fal? Fal!"

"What?" he asked casually while giving Merric a jerk.

"Where are we going?"

Faleron stopped suddenly making him trip over his own feet. Faleron looked at him like he had lost his mind and sighed before patting him on the head, messing up his hair ever worse than before. Granted, he didn't brush his hair this morning but that wasn't his fault!

"Oh dear cousin of mine, I think you've lost your mind," Faleron said with pity.

"Lost my mi- what are you talking about?" Merric asked irritated.

"The ball is tonight."

"Huh?"

"Roald's ball. His birthday. You know? Big event with dancing?" Faleron explained with dancing motions, although it was a bit creepy when Faleron started to twirl around.

Remembering why he was looking for Eri this morning, Merric made a small 'o' before Faleron took him by the arm and dragged him to his room.

_Is it just me or am I hallucinating?_ he thought when he saw two elderly women.

"Ladies. This is my cousin, Merric of Hollyrose," Faleron introduced.

"Oh isn't he a fine looking young man?" the first one cooed.

"Yes he is. He looks just like my son at his age," the second answered while pinching his cheeks.

Smiling weakly at them, Merric turned and glared at Faleron.

"What the hell is this?" he whispered angrily.

"Well, this is the first ball you're taking Eri to right?" he asked.

"Yeah and?"

"Well I would think you'd want to look you're best," he said with a wink.

Merric's mouth dropped before he spoke, "Wh-what are you going on about? It's not for hours!"

Leaning in close so only Merric could hear him, "Yeah, but if you're going to kiss her, don't you think you'd want to look your best?"

vvvvvvvv

When Merric fainted, Faleron took the chance to lie out the outfit he had chosen for him and helped the ladies dress Merric.

_He's going to love it,_ Faleron thought without any consequences.

It was somewhat complicated to change Merric, but they managed to get on his tunic and breeches before proceeding with taming Merric's uncombed hair. They were so close to finishing when his cousin came around and punched Faleron in the nose.

vvvvvvvv

After a midday meal with Kel and meeting her parents which she failed to inform him about! Eric was more nervous and jittery than before.

_They're almost here! They're almost here!_

Never had he panicked so much in his life that he even forgotten to tell Eri that their parents were coming today. Plopping down into a chair in his room, Eric thought back to the midday meal. Groaning, he remembered how embarrassing it was even though they made him feel comfortable. He had forgotten that he had already met Kel's parents before, although it wasn't on such an intimate basis. Putting his head in his hands, he had the urge to go drown himself in the tub when a knock was heard on his door.

"Sir Eric?"

"Yes?"

"You said to come get you before your parents arrived."

Eric froze and blinked, "Oh. Okay."

The palace messenger gave a small bow before going along his way.

_Time to meet the Black God's guardians._

Making his way out of his room, Eric walked slowly towards the front gates of the Palace and waited. It felt like an eternity before he saw two carriages ride up towards him. Straightening out his tunic and patting his hair down, Eric went up to greet his parents but not before he tripped over his own foot.

"Whoa there son! No need to be so excited," a deep, amused voice sounded from behind his mother.

"Hello mother, father. How was your trip?" Eric asked nervously while he kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his father's hand.

_Big hands that can choke anyone,_ Eric thought as he gulped inaudibly.

Although it's not like his father was mean in any way, it's just that he was very...intimidating. Leading his parents towards the Palace entrance, he jumped when he heard his mother's worried tone.

"What?" he squeaked.

"Eric are you alright dear? You seem awfully pale," Ishiko commented.

"Uh- no. I'm fine."

"Are you sure son?" Edmond inquired.

"Yes father- Oh! I forgot, Eri is in the library in the Visitors' Wing," Eric informed them.

Turning around to them, Eric was confused when he saw their grim and worried faces but thought that it was his fault. Standing as tall as he could, he led them to where Eri was, hoping that the sight of their only and 'wonderful' daughter would ease the blow he would feel.

vvvvvvvv

Ishiko had to keep a firm grip on Edmond, which was fairly hard to do until she used her nails and clamped them into his arm. She could see him flinch and gave him a warning look.

"You will keep calm or I _will_ send you back to Heathercoves," she reprimand almost inaudibly.

Seeing him give her a tiny nod, Ishi loosened her grip slightly before they entered a small library. They were almost tackled over but her husband's steady grip kept them both on their feet to greet their daughter's hug.

"Mama! Papa! When did you guys get here?" Eri's muffled voice asked.

"Just a while ago, Eric came to meet us outside," Edmond responded.

"Are you two here for the Prince's birthday ball?"

"Uh-"

"Of course," Ishi answered, cutting off Edmond's answer.

Ishi didn't want to jump into things unless she was absolutely sure that the rumors were false. But that didn't last too long.

"That and we're here to see you," Edmond added firmly.

"Why?"

"Really?" Eri and Eric asked one more relieved than the other.

"Sit down please," Edmond gestured towards one of the chairs.

As much as she wanted to postpone this discussion, Ishi knew that it would be better to clear things up now. Taking their seats, Eri looked at them with confusion but there was a spark of recognition. No longer was she afraid but rather sullen and downright mad.

"Alright what did the old cow say about me."

As much as he would like to scold her, Edmond couldn't. If he couldn't stop Eri when she was younger, what's to stop her now? Besides some of the names, he had to admit, were amusing. The room was stalled in silence as both parents thought about how they should say the next few things without an argument, although, that hasn't stopped them before.

"Is there something you would like us to know?" Ishi asked calmly.

"Mama, you know as well as I do that whatever comes out of that battered cannon's mouth is as good as horse s-"

"Eri!" Edmond barked.

"What? I was just going to say slop," Eri muttered.

"Eri," Edmond warned.

"Stop it you two! Eri, is it or is it not true that you were unfaithful?" Ishi asked before they could blow a fuse.

"No and if there's anything else, I _hope_ that you know me better than that," she retorted.

Rather than be angry at her attitude, Edmond and Ishi were relieved and happy that Lucille was just trying to get to them.

vvvvvvvv

Eric sat there, forgotten, but was very glad that he wasn't in trouble in the least. Sighing with happiness, it was rather short-lived when Kel came storming in pulling two cousins in by the ear.

"I was looking everywhere for you. Fix them before your parents get here," Kel ordered.

Groaning, he looked up at Kel silently trying to tell her it was too late.

"Well?" Kel asked impatiently.

"Nice to know you haven't lost your fire, Sir Keladry."

Paling and darkening with red, Kel froze at the voice. Gathering her wits, she slipped her mask on and turned around in a knightly fashion before bowing towards the adults like a Yamani.

* * *

I was exasperated as my brother and even though I couldn't see Kel or the others, there was a gut feeling that I didn't particularly like before seeing Mama smile up at Kel.

"Lady Ishiko, Lord Edmond," Kel replied formally.

"Hello Keladry," Papa greeted cheerfully but I knew it was a bit strained from the near argument we almost had.

"Now I'm afraid we don't know who your companions are," Mama stated calmly.

Crossing my fingers, I silently prayed to the Yamani and Tortallan gods for some mercy. Apparently they didn't like me enough and were laughing at my misery.

"Faleron of King's Reach and his cousin, Merric of Hollyrose," Kel introduced but I could hear the hesitancy on her part.

_What? Am I doomed to be cursed?_ I thought before groaning out of frustration.

"How do you do boys. I am Lady Ishiko and this is my husband Lord Edmond. Oh, and I do believe you've met our daughter, Lady Eriko," Mama announced.

Standing up, I could see both knights bloodied and bruised with a 'kill me now' expression while Kel and Eric held their breaths.

_They've also chosen to stand close to the door and side by side. How convenient,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Kel? Pardon me dear, but what was that you said? About us? And I do believe I detect a correlation between us and them," Papa questioned.

Glaring at Kel and Eric, I took a deep breath before turning back to my parents.

"Papa, Mama. I want you to meet Merric of Hollyrose. My escort to the ball a-and... my... Oh Goddess how do I say this?"

"He's officially courting her," Eric supplied.

Before Kel or Eric could leave, I magicked the door lock and silenced the room just in the nick of time.

"WHAT!" Papa roared.

I gave only the slightest of flinch while Mama only shook her head disappointed. About what? I had no clue. The others however, looked visibly shaken. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry before or so sad. His face was as red the summer roses but his eyes, oh Goddess, they looked so sad. Running my hand through my hair, I looked towards Merric; poor guy probably wetted his breeches. I don't really blame him. Every male would after hearing Papa. Hell, even my own brothers have during their childhood and a few times in the past years.

Glancing back at my parents I wanted so much to tell them that it was a hoax but I couldn't let Merric down either. I mean I chose him to be my escort and let him court me, so I couldn't run and hide.

_This was_ not _supposed to happen,_ I thought miserably.

Who knew how easy it was to disappoint my parents when I didn't want to? Taking another deep breath, I took shaky steps towards Merric and stood beside him.

_I chose to do this. I chose to let Merric be my suitor,_ I thought over and over.

Gingerly taking his hand, I looked at my parents and realized that Yuki was right. Well not completely right because I didn't love him yet but he's made me happy. In his annoying and odd way, he's made me happy. I'll learn to love him, just not now. Looking at Merric, he was just as shock as I was a minute ago. Turning back to my parents, Papa wasn't as red anymore but he didn't even look at me.

Getting up, he countered my Gift and left the room without another word. Can't really say I didn't expect it but it hurt all the same, although it was surprising when Mama came over and hugged me.

"Remember that you're just as stubborn as your father. Just give it time."

With that she turned to Merric, looking him over critically before walking out of the room as well.

* * *

Scolding himself, Eric knew he should've told his sister about their visit but he was sure she had also gotten a letter. But by the looks of this whole mess, she either must've forgotten or didn't get it at all. It seemed that his family had a shared habit because he too, ran his hand through his hair in frustration. There wasn't much else to do now except wait it out.

Eri was as strong as his mother and as stubborn as his father, but Eric had to admit that his sister had never look so defeated. He felt the urge to run after his father and make him understand but in his current situation it was best to stay here.

Acting on impulse, Eric grabbed hold of Kel and hugged her as much as he could; glad that his parents hadn't objected but guilty that they didn't like Merric. Glancing over towards Eri, he could see Merric trying to comfort her but it was rather difficult when he was slightly bloodied and bruised. Though he couldn't deny the spark of happiness that Merric had or the waning smile Eri gave him.

Faleron on the other hand, looked quite ill but patted his cousin on the shoulder as if to say 'congratulations'.

"Eric. I need... to... breath," Kel managed to say.

Letting go of her, Eric shot her a grin before directing them towards the others. Telling Kel to take Eri back to her room, Eric motioned Faleron towards him. After giving him a quick look over and healing what he could, he told him to go see Duke Baird for some extra healings. When they looked up though, they noticed that Merric was gone.


	17. Angrily Aware

**Angrily Aware:**

A/N: Okay I am a horrible person. I said I was almost done with the chapter about a month ago and here I am just posting this now. I am slow. No excuses but here it is now :D

* * *

Edmond was mad throughout the carriage ride. Didn't that boy had any common sense? This was not suppose to happen or so soon either. Ishi wasn't even speaking to him after getting in the carriage but he could tell that she was in deep thought. As much as he wanted to wring the boy's neck, he knew that if he did Ishi would wring his. It was never a good idea to provoke her, whether it's direct or indirectly. Looking over towards her, he could tell that she was trying very hard not to glare at him. Okay so he blew his top and didn't stay for an explanation, so what? If he had stayed he probably would've seen the boy to the infirmary.

"I hope you're happy," Ishi finally spoke with a strained voice.

Wincing a bit, Edmond quickly covered it, "_You_ should be happy that I only left the room."

"Before what!" she snapped.

"Before _I_ sent him to the infirmary," he emphasized.

"Honestly, the boy doesn't seem that bad."

"That's the problem! He's a _boy_."

"You know what I mean Edmond."

Glaring at him, Ishi dared him to say another retort before seeing him huff and turn towards the window. Usually it didn't take long to get to Kai's home but with all of the tension and worry, the trip seemed twice as long. Watching her husband, Ishi softened at his gaze and looked at her hands in her lap. How could her little girl be growing up so fast? How could she look _happy_? It wasn't as if she wanted Eri to be miserable but she was just 18, barely even a woman. Just a _young_ woman. Taking a deep breath, Ishi willed her hands to still before looking up at Edmond. She could see the worry in his eyes as he watched her and while it wasn't present, there were remnants of anger.

"I don't want to let her go," Edmond whispered with sadness.

"But we can't stop her," Ishi stated with an eerie calm.

* * *

"DAMMIT!"

"You know if you don't calm down right now, I'm going to tie you to a chair," Kel stated standing by the door.

"Now is _not_ the time to joke around," I growled.

"Who said I was joking?"

Looking at Kel, I knew that she wasn't joking especially since she was actually looking for ropes in my trunk. Glaring at her, I took a deep breath in an effort to calm down before plopping myself onto the hard floor. Hugging my knees and putting my head down, I hadn't even realized that I was crying till I felt them on my arms. Feeling a bit disgusted at myself, I harshly wiped them away. I didn't want to cry, at least not now when I'm angry. When I couldn't feel them anymore, I tipped my head back and rested it on the bed behind me.

_I am in so much trouble,_ was the first thought to pop into my head.

"You okay?"

I could feel a huge headache coming and shook my head 'no'.

"Well it was bound to happen sometimes."

Glaring at her, "You're not helping."

"What am I suppose to say? It never happened? Be sensible," Kel retorted.

"I am being sensible," I said through gritted teeth.

"No you're not. You're being stubborn and trust me I should know."

Looking at where she was standing, I opened up my arms and waited. Kel only rolled her eyes before sitting down and hugging me. When I was little I used to think that I could trade in one of my brothers for Kel and keep her as a sister but then I figured that if I did, Mama and Papa would be mad. Not only that but if they had found out, they'd have my head.

"You should wait for Yuki or Shinko. You know I'm not meant for girly stuff," Kel said a bit gruffly.

"I know but they're not here right now."

"Well they better get here soon."

We just sat there in silence for a bit longer before we heard the doors open and shut. In a second Yuki came over to my other side and hugged me as well.

"That's it, I'm not cut out to be more feminine that I have to be," Kel said as she started to get.

"But you'll be feminine for Eric?" Yuki questioned slyly.

"I-We-That's not the point," Kel sputtered and huffed.

I laughed a little bit at Kel's red face as she glared and Yuki just smiled.

"So how are you feeling?" Yuki asked as she turned me around to face her.

"Like horse shit."

"Well that's to be expected," she said calmly, "Now tell me what happened."

"Don't you know?" Kel asked.

"No. I ran into Eric and Faleron a minute ago and they just said that Eri was in a tight bind," she explained.

"Papa wouldn't even look at me," I whispered thinking back.

"Why?"

"He knows about Merric. And I mean that he found out in the worst possible way."

"What do you mean?"

"All I know is that he and Faleron came into the room all bruised and a bit bloodied."

I saw Yuki raise an eyebrow before looking at Kel.

Sighing, "I went by Faleron's room and found them beating each other up on the floor," Kel explained.

"And why were they fighting?"

"From the look of what Merric was wearing, I think Faleron was trying to give him fashion tips."

Yuki gave a slight giggle at the thought, while I groaned.

"They weren't suppose to meet him like this. I was suppose to introduce him to them tonight."

"Oh no. The Ball is in just three bells," Yuki panicked.

Kel only shook her head slightly before leaving and going back to her room to change. While Yuki went to call a maid to get her dress from the palace tailor, I sunk even lower on the ground with just one thought...

_Oh crap.

* * *

_

Making sure to avoid eye contact, Merric tried to make his way from the Knights' Wing towards the Visitors' Wing when he knocked into someone and fell down. Looking up he could see the brown-haired guy sneering at him with narrow blue eyes.

"Watch where you're going you twit," he barked before walking away.

Merric sat there on the floor and didn't feel like getting up until he felt someone nudge him from the side.

"Geez what a rude pig. You alright there Merric?" Kel asked.

"Yeah," he answered before Kel helped him up.

"Did you go see Duke Baird or Eric?" she asked.

"Yes, moth- OW!"

"Uh huh. Well if you're not going to see them you might as well come with me."

Pulling him along, he was about to protest when she cut him off.

"And don't even think of trying to see Eri right now."

"Wha- How did you know?"

"I just do now come on."

Once they made it to Kel's room, she pushed him inside and sat him down at her table. Hearing a bark, Merric saw Jump climb off the bed and sat down by his feet. Bending down slightly, he rubbed Jump behind the ear while Kel got some ointment out of her cupboard. Setting them down on the table, he heard Kel ask one of the birds to go get Eric before taking a chair and sitting in it in front of him.

He yelped a bit when she yanked his arm forward but hissed when he felt the ointment sting. Trying not to move or scratch them he watched as Kel tried to cover up his bruises and clean away his cuts.

"You know, you're going a great mother someday," Merric thought aloud before hissing again.

"Oops, it slipped," Kel told him sweetly, while taking another swipe at his cuts.

"OW! Okay, okay I get it! But you got to admit it's tru- Ow!"

"I don't know how Eri puts up with you," Kel commented applying some more bruise balm.

"She doesn't. She just likes to whack me on the head," Merric muttered somewhat happily.

"Ah! Now that is a good idea."

"Don't even think about it Kel," Eric said from the doorway.

"I was just joking," Merric heard her mumble.

"No you weren't. Now if you'll excuse me I'll take Merric off your hands and see you in two bells to escort you," Eric stated before pecking Kel on the cheeks and taking Merric with him.

vvvvvvvv

They walked down to Eric's room where Neal, Owen, Seaver, and Dom were congregated. Letting him inside Eric closed the door behind him and sat down next to Dom while Merric winced at Neal's prodding.

"Now I know why your father would be mad, Merric looks like a total wreck," Neal commented.

At the mention of his father, Eric saw Merric pale considerably and looked a bit faint even.

"Don't worry, he's not mad," Eric tired to assure him.

"Really? Is that why he was looking at Merric with such love and murder?" Faleron retorted.

"Just be glad it wasn't you," Eric replied.

Looking over Merric's cuts, he healed as many of them before moving onto the bruises when he heard Merric muttering.

"You'd think he was a Scanran escapee."

"Not really but you can thank Lady Ironheart for that," Eric said with a small smirk.

"What?"

"Didn't we ever tell you?"

Seeing Merric shake his head, "Lady Ironheart's grandfather was a Scanran lord before running here during one of the Great Civil Wars. Never went back."

"No wonder the whole family is nuts," Neal whispered.

"That we are but it doesn't mean we hate without reason."

"Or kill," Dom murmured.

"You know you guys really suck at whispering."

* * *

The early guests began to trickle in slowly before the rush came in. Staring out the window, I tried to scan the crowd for my parents but only had luck in spotting a few nobles that I remember from the other ball. Feeling a slight tug, I brushed the hand off until I fell backwards with a harder tug.

"Ow!"

"Well if you had been paying any attention, I was trying to fix your hair," Yuki retorted with another yank.

Glaring at her, I let her pull all of my hair into a mock high horsetail before taking another section and wrapping around it. Securing it with various pins, she turned me towards the vanity. She gave me a questioning look before I shrugged my shoulders and patted her hand in thanks. Hearing the knock at the door, I assumed it was the others so I walked towards it before Yuki pulled me back.

"What?"

"Sit."

"Why?"

She only held up the small containers before I groaned and sat down in a huff.

"You're being a brat you know that?" Yuki pointed out.

"And don't I love i- ow!" I said rubbing my head.

A few insistent knockings and powdering later, Yuki left me alone to get the door. Hearing her talk, I ran to get a semi-wet washcloth and wiped away some of the unnecessary face paint. Making sure that a thin layer of it was still on; I straightened my dress and walked out.

Seeing me, Eric gave me a one-arm hug while holding out his other arm to Kel. Looking around, I finally spotted Merric looking rather pale and sick.

_He better not throw up,_ I thought as I sidled up next to him.

Not noticing me yet, I stood there trying to catch Merric's muttering. Rolling my eyes just slightly, I gave him a side nudge to get his attention. I really do hate it when people stare, makes it seem like there's something wrong with me. And let's face it; I'm self-conscious when it comes to these things. It's not like my dress is all that bad. It was made from a dark pink material with red underlining and was rather warm to fight off the cold winter air. Like my other gowns, this one also had a modest square neckline with long bell sleeves and a trim waistline that Yuki had forced me into. She'll be lucky if I even survive the night with this corset-like shift. The dress was pretty but I'd rather tie myself to the bedpost right about now.

Tugging at my sleeves, I glared at Merric before remembering my present and running back to get it... well sort of running back. Running with the dress was like running through mud. Grabbing the box on my trunk, I headed out once more to only find that they had all left me. Well don't I have some wonderful friends? Leaving my room, I was about to run again when I bumped into Merric.

"Uh... the others said you were taking too long, so they left first," Merric explained.

"Fine friends they are," I mumbled again.

"What?" he asked, extending his arm.

"Nothing let's go."

Silence is golden... who ever came up with that must've been tone deaf because the silence between Merric and I was absolutely painful. He wouldn't even look at me and trust me, I'm actually glad he's turned the other way just in case. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. I mean it's not everyday my father wants to kill someone, especially one who's already made a bad first impression. The closer we got to the Dining Hall, the more he started to shake.

"You'll be fine," I said, hoping that it was encouraging.

"He wants me dead," Merric mumbled.

"He's not that bad. Besides once he gets to know you he'll... like you?"

"That doesn't sound very assuring you know."

"Look at it this way, if you can get Kai to somewhat like you, Papa should be a piece of cake."

Merric snorted a bit before I snickered. Honestly have you ever heard him snort? It sounds like one of those pigs squealing while being chased in a pen. Passing by Shinko and Roald, I handed him my gift before wrinkling my nose in jest. He looked curious at the packaging but I just raised my eyebrow and smiled.

* * *

_Okay don't panic. She's right there, and her parents are over there, and... I think I'm going to be sick,_ Merric thought.

Merric was usually a cheerful and likable person but he couldn't help and feel like minced meat under her father's gaze... well glare was more like it. The room was filled with many different tables and people but there just wasn't' enough to cover him from that glare. Lord Edmond's glare was like daggers; it was as if he was slowly picking away at him with it.

Feeling a little nudge, he turned away to see Eri smiling at him. She was just as ill tempered but could be sweet all the same. Although it does make him wonder if Eric was the only sane one in the family but then again, Eric does have him moments. Eri just squeezed his hand slightly before listening to the King's speech. Taking her hand, he held them between his own two hands and was surprised when he saw a hint of a blush on her face.

"I think I like the blue dress better," he murmured.

"Yes well tell it to Yuki will you? This pink dress is killing me," she responded quietly.

He grinned for a second before noticing that someone was staring at him. For a second he was afraid that it was her father but turning slightly he was surprise to see that it was someone else. Merric frowned but remembered that it was the same knight he had ran into this afternoon. There was something about that guy he didn't like and the way he was sneering at him wasn't very pleasant either.

_But why?_


	18. Romantic? I Think Not

**Romantic? I Think Not:**

A/N: You guys are awesome! Over a 1000 reads! Yay!I know that this isabout a week overdue but here it is, Chapter 18! Enjoy :D

* * *

You know how there are girls who wish for that day to come and for the man of their choice to sweep them off their feet? That romantic of all romantic actions? Let's just say that Papa's glare and Mama's blank face isn't making it any easier for me to be a romantic girl. They've been staring at Merric (well Papa has been) non-stop. At least Mama had the decency to look elsewhere and talk to other people and while the celebration wasn't that big, there were still a great number of guests. Glancing to my right, I could see Merric finally calm and collected even if he was still a bit pale. I was surprise when he took my hand into his left and gave me a shy smile. Luckily for me, Shinko, Kel, and Yuki were dancing otherwise I would've had some teasing to deal with.

Giving my hand a slight tug, "Would you like to dance?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" I asked warily.

"Most definitely," Merric said looking past me.

Following his line of gaze, I saw Mama finally relaxing with a slight hint of a smile. Turning back to him, I nodded a 'yes' before he could change his mind.

_One down, one more to go,_ I thought to myself.

I felt oddly comfortable when he held me around the waist and lead me towards the other couples. (I inwardly snickered as I thought of Merric and I as a couple. Who would've thought that I'd be willing to do that?) I didn't really have to do much other than let Merric lead me around, which surprised me as he was a wonderful dance partner.

Maybe, just maybe, this will turn out all right.

* * *

Merric couldn't shake that unnerving feeling of someone else staring at his back as he danced. Discreetly looking, he couldn't find the source until his eyes fell on the same knight he has seen at dinner. He frowned just slightly at the sneering man but turned and spun Eri. As she came back, Merric forgot about the knight and focused on her. She looked a bit flushed but he couldn't determine why, only that it looked lovely on her. He noticed that as he brought her closer, her cheeks deepened at the close contact and smiled. That small bliss was rudely interrupted when he felt a slight shove.

"Sorry there," the knight smirked.

Merric could feel his anger starting to rise but before he could say anything, the knight ignored him and turned to Eri. With a slight bow, the knight took her hand and kissed it like any gentleman would... except that Merric could tell her smile was forced. If this guy had any sense, he should run before she snaps.

"Ah Eriko, how nice it is to see you again," the man purred.

"Really? How unfortunate," she answered coldly.

As much as Merric would've love for Eri to mock the man, they were in the middle of the floor.

Still holding her hand, Merric pulled her closer, "We're in the way of other people, come on," he whispered while leading her away from the crowd.

He had to keep a firm grip on her hand a tug a bit harder to get her going. Once they made it outside of the dancing crowd, Merric led her to where Roald, Shinko, Seaver, and one of the ladies, Katherin, were congregated.

"I saw you dancing out there," Katherin teased in a singsong voice, as she turned to Eri.

Sighing a bit in relief, he let the lady and Shinko pull Eri aside but made sure to keep an eye on her just in case that knight came back. From his place, he could see a myriad of emotions on her face; there was anger and irritation before it blanked, paled, and then finally reddened in embarrassment as he watch her try to stammer something out.

"Merric? Merric!" Seaver called out to his ear.

"What?" he said in annoyance as he turned.

"I said what did you get for Roald," Seaver reiterated.

"Get?"

"You do realize you're here for my birthday right?" Roald said jokingly.

_Shit,_ Merric thought, he had forgotten why there was a ball.

"I-I know. Why else would we be here," Merric spoke.

"So what did you get him?" Seaver pressed.

"It's all right you didn't have to get anything," Roald answered.

"Yeah... what he said," Merric said uncertainly.

"You forgot didn't you?" Seaver asked while Roald tried to hide his grin.

Putting his arms around Seaver and Roald's shoulders, "Look at it this way, you can't buy friendship," Merric told them.

"Oh Merric that was beautiful. Marry me!" Neal said before hugging Merric from behind.

Giving a small yelp, Merric was about to yell at him when he saw Yuki rolling her eyes in jest.

Playing along, "How could you Neal? Not even telling Yuki first before asking. Shameless!"

Neal gave a mock wounded look before leaning against the wall and began 'crying' his heart out. Feeling much better, Merric was glad he played along. It's been a stressful day and this kind of relief is the only ones that can be provided by his friends. Not only that but he had danced with Eri as well. Hell, he actually asked her to dance. Not her asking him but him asking her!

"Why do you put up with him?" Kel's voice rang out in their group.

"Because he's entertaining," Yuki explained.

Looking up from his crying Neal gasped, "No? Is that why you love me? Oh Yuki how you have deceived me."

"Don't worry I still love you, you're just more entertaining than loving right now," Yuki informed him before patting his head.

Neal's shocked look at Yuki's gesture sent the group into a laughing fit. Enough so that Roald and Kel even started to get watery eyes. While Neal sat down and glared at everyone, they could hear his mutterings of 'some friends and mean bride-to-be'. Looking around, Merric noticed that Kel was glaring at something in the crowd of dancers. Kel's face blanked even more as he tried to figure out what she was staring at.

vvvvvvvv

"Kel what are you staring at?" Eric asked.

"What is he doing here?" she hissed.

"Who?"

"Sir _Harrison_," she spat.

"Who are you talking about?" Eric asked again.

"Him! The one dancing with Eri!" Kel said in a harsh whisper.

Watching him like a hawk, Kel could tell how tense Eri was and didn't like the way the knight was eyeing her like property.

_This is why I _hate _men like him. Sexist son of a bitch,_ Kel thought.

Glancing a bit to her left, she could tell Merric was turning red from anger. Seeing the man eye the door and taking Eri aside, Kel ignored Eric's questioning and followed them.

_Time to put the tightwad in his place._

vvvvvvvv

Eric was having a hard time deciding whether or not he wants to follow Kel. He could follow but the high possibility of pissing her off even more was scary. Scanning the crowd, he found Yuki talking to Shinko.

_Two is better than one._

Going up to them, Eric tapped Shinko on the shoulder.

"Yes," Shinko said with a slight smile.

"Can you two follow Kel?" he asked.

"Follow?" Yuki questioned.

"Where is she?" Shinko asked.

"She followed Eri and some guy out that door," Eric explained before pointing to Kel just before she disappeared into the crowd.

"What?"

"Alright," Shinko said, "I've got a bad feeling anyways with Merric looking like he's about to kill."

"I'll take care of him, you guys just follow and don't let Kel or Eri do anything stupid."

Bowing, Eric went back to where Seaver was holding Merric back.

"When haven't they," Yuki mumbled before following Shinko.

* * *

_Stupid etiquette. Stupid jackass. Stupid holier-than-thou lapdog, who thinks he's bigger than life._

Looking at him out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sir Harrison smiling at everyone we passed like he was an angel.

_Yeah and I'm the Yamani Empress,_ I snorted in thought.

"Tsk tsk Lady Eriko. Snorting like that isn't very lady-like," Sir Harrison said discreetly tightening his hold on my arm.

I knew something was bad when he asked for a dance. It's that old pig of a noble's fault, saying how _lucky_ I was. Lucky my ass! I didn't even notice that I had left Merric's side at all! And I'm sure I didn't either.

Tugging my arm, Sir Harrison only held on with a vice-grip while plastering a sweet smile for me. I shuddered at the thought of him having a sweet smile. It wasn't until I felt a cool breeze that I realized we were outside. Hiding my shock and disgust, I found myself idiotically trailing him like a mindless twit. The fact that most of the _real_ couples have gone in as it was nearing midnight didn't make the garden so magical anymore. Oh Goddess, how I hated the retreating couples pointing at us with those 'secret' smiles.

Leading me to the fountain, he sat me down on one of the benches before taking my hand and kissing it. Did I mention that it was having a rock kiss my hand?

"Dancing with you has been a wonderful treat," he started.

_Glad my misery was so amusing._

"Of course you're attitude was atrocious. What kind of lady steps on her partner's feet?"

_It was on purpose of course._

"And your constant glares are ridiculous."

_Guess why?_

"It saddens me to think what your Aunt must go through every time she sees you."

_I swear his sneer is going to be a permanent feature._

"But. I am willing to overlook your flaws, so you should feel flattered and honored that I'm even sinking this low."

Balling my fist, Sir Harrison kneeled down and offered a ring.

"Now say 'yes' before I change my mind."

Getting up, I gave him a smile and prepared to throw a punch.

"Eri say 'yes' and I'll kill you!"

Looking up, I saw Kel standing there with her skirts gathered in one hand while the other held one of her slippers. I heard Sir Harrison growl in frustration before standing up and facing Kel.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Sir Lady of Harlots," he sneered in satisfaction.

"You call that an insult?" Kel challenged.

"No, call it a compliment."

"You lous-"

Kel didn't even bother finishing her sentence before throwing her slipper at his face. If I could, I'd laugh but this is a serious situation... not to mention that it's cold.

"Yes, that's the way to become a lady Mindelan," he mocked.

"Oh shut up! Don't you _dare_ tell me how to act like lady," Kel huffed in anger.

"Aww, still a bit touchy I see and from what I can tell in there, you've apparently snatched a man after all. I wonder how stupid he is."

"And I still see you're desperate for a wife. What, father dearest won't give you the money if you don't marry?"

_That masochistic bastard,_ I thought.

Sir Harrison's face darkened incredibly at Kel's comment, which I admit has me cowering a bit. Kel only smirked in triumph, as she stood straight and stared through him. He lunged at Kel without a care if anyone saw him at all. I was shock and angry for only a second before going after the pair and trying to pry them apart. Apparently, it didn't matter that Kel was in a dress because all he did was try and punch.

"Stop it this instant!"

Jumping back from them, I looked surprised at Shinko's tone. Shinko's face, which was usually devoid of negative emotions, looked furious like a dragon protecting her offspring... although that wasn't far off seeing as how Kel was pinned by Sir Harrison. Getting up quickly, he pointedly ignored Kel and glared at Shinko. Straightening his clothes as best as he could, Sir Harrison started to limp away but turned around and stared at me for moment.

"Don't think this is over Eriko. I'll come back when you aren't surrounded by _riff rafts_," he sneered.

Getting up, Kel was about to take off her other slipper when I picked up her discarded one and threw it at the back of his head.

"That's for insulting my brother _and_ my friends you piece of horse shit!"

He looked like he was going to come back and hit me but only eerily smiled before leaving. Turning around, I went to Kel and checked over her bruises and cuts. Compared to _him_, she's probably worse of-

"Kel, what in the Black God's Realm were you thinking!" Shinko hissed.

"I was trying to get justi-"

"That is not justice! That is being childish!"

"Shin, maybe you should calm d-"

"No I will not calm down!" Shinko said interrupting Yuki.

"Do you know how bad this will look? You're supposed to be better than him! Whatever were you think- _were_ you even thinking? It is Roald's birthday and I don't have to want to deal with whatever that fu- farting dick is going to do tomorrow."

Yuki, Kel, and I stared wide-eyed at Shinko's almost swear before she left us alone, shocked at her own words but nevertheless angry at us. Well, it's more of Kel and me since Yuki didn't do anything. Looking at Yuki, I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Yuki, do you mind telling Neal to meet us in Kel's room?" I asked quietly.

She didn't say anything other than a nod 'yes' before scurrying away. Gathering a bit of my Gift, I concentrated as I focused on changing Kel's hair and eyes.

"They're mad at me aren't they," Kel stated.

"You're not the only one but we can go apologize tomorrow, right now we need to see how bad the damages are."

Helping her up, I realized that she might've twisted her ankle when she tripped and fell during the fight. We linked arms and I let her lean on me as much as I could as we slipped out of the gardens and towards the Knights' Wing.


End file.
